<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1D | I’m Right Here by BeautifulRain2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945494">1D | I’m Right Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020'>BeautifulRain2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brits - Freeform, Concert, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Fainting, Fever, Gen, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Impaled, Niall's knee, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Panic Attacks, Seizures, Surgery, absent, collapsed, dizzy - Freeform, electrocuted, faking, glass, ill, injured, larry - Freeform, sick, stabbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niam and Larry surviving through two diagnosis of epilepsy, stabbings, impalement by glass and Niall's knee surgery.</p><p>It’s set in 2013 to 2014 and is the first story of my 1D series: I’m Right Here, Let Me Love You &amp; I’ll Always Be Here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Niall Electrocuted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>The boys were rehearsing ‘Ready to Run’ when something in the electrical circuit failed and electricity shot through all the equipment.<br/>“Argh!” Louis cried out as he, Harry, Liam and Zayn stepped back from their microphones.<br/>“Argh,” Harry groaned as he put a hand over his ear.<br/>“Are you ok Harry?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Turn the electricity off now!” Paul shouted as he ran towards the stage and the boys followed his gaze. Niall was standing motionless with his hands tightly gripping his guitar as electricity surged through his body.</p>
<p>A moment later, the electricity shut off and Niall collapsed onto the stage.<br/>“Niall!” All the boys shouted as they ran over to him and Paul jumped onto the stage.<br/>“Niall,” Liam said as he knelt beside him and Louis took the guitar off Niall. He winced as he did so and Harry noticed.<br/>“Louis, are you ok?” He asked as Paul knelt beside Niall and took his pulse.<br/>“Yeah, I’m… argh,” Louis groaned and Harry went over to him.<br/>“Paul?” Liam asked after a moment.<br/>“He’s got a pulse Liam,” Paul reassured him before he looked at Zayn. “Get an ambulance,” Paul told Zayn and he got his phone out. “Help me to get him onto his side,” Paul continued and Liam helped him to roll Niall into the recovery position.<br/>“Paul, it sounds like he can’t breathe,” Liam said as he listened to Niall’s irregular and raspy gasps for air.<br/>“I know, but we’re getting him some help ok?” Paul said and Liam nodded as he started to cry.<br/>“Louis, your hands,” Harry said as looked down at them. They were red, raw and shaking.<br/>“I’m ok, we need to get Niall to hospital.”<br/>“Zayn’s calling for an ambulance. You’ve been burnt Louis,” Harry said as he took both of Louis’s hands in his own.<br/>“Argh. Be careful Harry,” Louis said as he winced and tears formed in his eyes.<br/>“Sorry love,” Harry said before he kissed Louis on the cheek.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Paul asked and both Harry and Louis turned to him.<br/>“My hands,” Louis said as tears began to fall down his face.<br/>“Let me see,” Paul said and Louis leant down, showing Paul his hands. “Harry, I want you to run Louis’s hands under cold water. Now,” Paul said and Harry put his hand onto Louis’s back.<br/>“Come on Lou,” Harry said and Louis let himself be lead away by Harry.<br/>“The ambulance is on its way, Niall’s going to be ok,” Paul reassured Liam but he just nodded. Zayn stayed on the phone with 999 as Paul monitored Niall’s pulse and breathing.</p>
<p>When the ambulance arrived, Liam refused to leave Niall’s side as the paramedics treated him, before he managed to convince Paul to let him go with Niall to the hospital. Paul then took Louis and Harry in his car to the hospital, in order to get Louis’s hands seen to.</p>
<p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I ran my hand through my hair as I sat on the chair beside Niall’s hospital bed. He’d been unconscious for just over an hour and Paul had cancelled that evening’s concert. Nurses had kept coming in to check the monitors that Niall was connected to. His heart beat was steady and he looked like he was asleep.</p>
<p>All of us were single, officially. Unofficially, it was no secret that both Niall and I were together, and Louis and Harry were together.</p>
<p>Just then, someone moved the curtain and I looked over to see Harry come in.<br/>“How’s he doing?”<br/>“No change. The erm…” I began before I sniffled and Harry came over to me. “The doctor said that he might have a brain injury. From all the elec. Electricity,” I said and Harry took my hand as he crouched in-front of me.<br/>“Niall’s very strong Liam, he’ll make it through this,” Harry gently reassured me.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile. “Are you doing alright?” He asked and I nodded. “I would stay here with you but I’m have to go back to the hotel with Louis.”<br/>“Is he… is he doing ok?”<br/>“Yeah. They’ve bandaged his hands up and given him some cream to help soothe the burns. He asked me to come and check on you both.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“I’m looking after Louis and you’re looking after Nialler. Make sure you text me with any news ok?”<br/>“I will.”<br/>“He’ll wake up soon Liam,” Harry said before he hugged me.<br/>“I hope that you’re right. I really hope that you’re right,” I said and a few minutes later, Harry left. Paul was sorting out the logistics of a cancelled concert and Zayn had been called away for a family emergency, so that had left me alone with Niall at the hospital.</p>
<p>Not being able to see his beautiful blue eyes looking back into mine, broke my heart. The doctor had taken Niall for a scan and he’d said it was possible that he’s sustained a brain injury.</p>
<p>My eyes were red from crying, and I was dehydrated. A nurse gave me some water to drink, but it had only made me feel sick.</p>
<p>All I needed was for Niall to wake up. I didn’t care what state he was in, or if he had a brain injury. I just needed to see his blue eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes.</p>
<p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>“Here you go love,” Harry said as he came back into the room with some water. I was sat on the floor, using the bed as a backrest before Harry knelt beside me. He lifted the water to my lips and helped me to drink some. “Is that enough?” He asked and I nodded. My hands stung, and they felt like they were burning. “I’ve got to put some cream onto them ok?” Harry told me and I nodded.<br/>“They hurt H,” I whispered.<br/>“I know Lou. I know,” Harry said before he kissed me on the cheek. The pain flared up and tears filled my eyes. “It’s alright love,” Harry said before he kissed me again. “The cream’s got some pain-relief in it ok?” He said and I nodded. He then carefully unwrapped my hands and I cried out as a shot of pain ran up my arm.<br/>“Argh!”<br/>“Sorry Louis. I’m so sorry,” Harry told me as the tears began to run down my face. I knew that it would make the pain better, so I had to be strong. I held back the tears as Harry put the cream onto my hands as gently as he could. Slowly, the pain faded and I closed my eyes. “How’s that?”<br/>“Better,” I whispered and Harry kissed me once more before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “How’s Niall?” I continued.<br/>“He’s still unconscious, but the doctors are hoping for the best.”<br/>“And Liam?” I asked as I began to feel sleepy.<br/>“He’s worried and he just needs Niall to wake up. Are you tired love?” Harry asked as I leaned against him and I nodded. I felt Harry move his other hand move to my waist before he lowered me down. “Ok, just lie down Lou. Lie down,” Harry told me gently and I let him carefully lower me onto the floor. After a moment, I felt him put a pillow under my head and a blanket over my body. I wrapped the blanket around myself and curled into a ball before I felt Harry snuggle beside me and I let sleep take over.</p>
<p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>Niall’s heartbeat changed and I quickly looked up to see what was wrong. Instead, I saw Niall moving as he began to come to. Immediately I stood up, went to his bedside and took his hand.<br/>“Niall? Niall, it’s Liam. You’re in hospital,” I said as I gently brushed my hand through his hair. He moved more and murmured a little. “That’s it Niall, you’re ok. Just keep coming round for me, it’s Liam.”<br/>“Liium?”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m right here so just take you time ok?” I told Niall gently, and I watched as he slowly opened his eyes. Tears came to my eyes as I saw him looking up at me.<br/>“Li?”<br/>“Yeah. Hi Niall.”<br/>“What? What… happened?” Niall asked me in a whisper. Talking was clearly hard for him at the moment, but I was just happy that he was awake.<br/>“You were electrocuted Ni. At the rehearsal, something happened and electricity shot through all of our equipment. It went through your guitar and through you. You collapsed right in-front of us.”<br/>“It hurt,” Niall told me as tears filled his eyes.<br/>“Oh Niall love,” I said as I felt a little piece of my heart break in two, so I kissed him. “Did it hurt for long?”<br/>“I don’t... Know,” Niall said as he became more upset.<br/>“Ok, it’s ok Niall. Are you in any pain now?” I asked him. I could talk to Niall later about what he had experienced, but right now he just needed lots of love and rest.<br/>“No,” Niall whispered.<br/>“That’s good, that’s really good baby. Do you need anything else? Any water or anything?”<br/>“Just you.”<br/>“Just me?”<br/>“Yeah,” Niall whispered and I kissed him gently on the lips.<br/>“Just you and me then love ok,” I said and Niall closed his eyes. I played with his hair and he mumbled away quietly to himself, which he did when he felt safe.</p>
<p>A short time later, Paul came through the curtain and Niall opened his eyes to see what was going on.<br/>“Hi Liam. Niall, you’re awake,” Paul said with surprise before he came over to the bed.<br/>“Yeah,” Niall whispered.<br/>“How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No. Liam’s been... Looking after, me,” Niall said with effort.<br/>“He’s doing ok Paul. He knows what happened, but talking’s a bit hard for him at the moment.”<br/>“Ok. Does your throat hurt Niall?” Paul said and Niall shook his head.<br/>“No. I’m just… tired.”<br/>“Alright,” Paul said and I watched his gaze soften as he took Niall’s hand and he sat on the bed. “The doctor will be through in a minute.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Go to sleep for a few minutes Niall, you look pretty tired. Liam and I aren’t going anywhere ok,” Paul said as he ran his hand through Niall’s hair and Niall closed his eyes. “Sit down Liam,” Paul told me and I did so. “Are you doing ok?”<br/>“Yeah. I’m just really glad that Niall’s awake.”<br/>“So am I,” Paul said as he put his hand onto my forearm and I smiled.</p>
<p>Ten minutes passed before the doctor came in and I explained that Niall had woken up and that he seemed to be ok, if a little tired. He checked Niall’s vitals before he asked me to wake him up.<br/>“Niall? Niall love. Wake up for me,” I said as I gently shook him before I kissed him on the forehead and his gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open. “Hey. How was your nap?”<br/>“Good,” Niall replied with a smile.<br/>“The doctor’s here to check you over ok,” I said and Niall nodded. I went to the side with Paul while the doctor checked Niall and asked him some questions. After a few moments, my phone pinged and I looked down.</p>
<p>Zayn: How are Niall and Louis doing?</p>
<p>Liam: They’re ok. Louis’s back at the hotel with Harry and the doctor’s just checking Niall over now.<br/>Zayn: Is Niall awake?<br/>Liam: Yeah. He woke up about half an hour ago.<br/>Zayn: That’s great. Text me later with more news ok?<br/>Liam: I will.</p>
<p>I then opened up Harry’s contact and began typing.</p>
<p>Liam: Niall’s woken up and the doctor’s doing some checks on him now. He seems to be ok.</p>
<p>A few minutes went by but Harry didn’t text back. He was probably busy with Louis so I put my phone away.<br/>“Everything looks good and I’m happy for you to be discharged Niall,” The doctor said and both Paul and I looked over at Niall.<br/>“Do you need a hand getting dressed?” I asked Niall as I came over and he nodded. He still looked half asleep and I bet he didn’t even know where his clothes were.<br/>“Thanks. Liam,” Niall said as I helped to get him sat up and the doctor and Paul went behind the curtain.</p>
<p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>The doctor took me outside of the curtain and we give Liam some privacy to get Niall dressed.<br/>“As I said before, I’m happy for Niall to be discharged, but electric shocks can cause short-circuits in the brain and problems with electrical signals in the body. So if Niall has any seizures or abnormal heart rhythms, I would like you to bring him straight back to the hospital.”<br/>“Ok, I’ll keep an eye on him.”<br/>“Thank you,” The doctor said before he went to get the discharge papers.</p>
<p>“How are you boys getting on in there?” I called after a few minutes.<br/>“Niall’s nearly ready,” Liam replied and I nodded. The doctor then reappeared and asked me to sign.<br/>“There you go. And thank you for looking after him. It means a lot.”<br/>“It’s my pleasure. I hate seeing young people getting electrocuted.”<br/>“They’re singers and I knew that one day something like this would happen.”<br/>“Ok, we’re ready Paul,” Liam called and we went back through the curtain.<br/>“Let’s get you boys back to the hotel then,” I said and both Liam and Niall nodded. I picked Niall up bridal style, and Liam followed closely behind me as we left the hospital and got into the car.</p>
<p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>The lock clicked in the door and woke me up. I turned to see Paul entering the room with Niall in his arms.<br/>“Did I wake you Harry?” Paul whispered.<br/>“Yeah,” I replied before I looked at Louis.<br/>“Put him on the bed Paul,” I heard Liam whisper. “Watch his head,” Liam continued as I brushed a hair out of Louis’s face.<br/>“He’s doing fine Liam,” Paul said before I stood up and went over to the bed. I looked down at Niall, who was fast asleep, and I brushed my hand across his face.<br/>“Is he alright Liam?” I whispered.<br/>“Yeah, he’s just tired. How’s Louis?”<br/>“His hands are very painful, but I’ve put some cream on them that eased the pain.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“Has Niall got any injuries?”<br/>“We don’t think so. He seems to be ok at the moment, he’s finding it hard to talk and he’s not quite with it, but that might just be because he’s tired.”<br/>“Ok. So you’re waiting to see how he is later?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Louis looks happy,” Paul said and I turned to him.<br/>“Yeah. We’ve both been asleep for about…” I said before I looked at my phone. “An hour and a half.”<br/>“Good. You need some rest as well Liam.”<br/>“You do look really tired mate, and you deserve it for keeping an eye on Niall,” I whispered to him and Liam nodded in agreement before he lay down onto the bed.</p>
<p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I groaned as I came to, and I felt Harry kneel beside me.<br/>“Hi Lou, how are you feeling?”<br/>“Much better.”<br/>“Is Louis awake?” Came Liam’s, I’m half asleep, voice and I tried to look across at him.<br/>“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Do you want some food love?” He asked me.<br/>“Yeah. I’m hungry,” I said as I sat up and Harry gave me a hand.<br/>“Good, because I’ve just ordered us pizza,” Harry said as I sat up and I looked across to see Liam lying in the bed and Niall’s blonde hair poking out from the between the bed covers behind him.<br/>“Is that Niall?” I asked in shock.<br/>“Yeah, it is. He’s doing ok Louis, he’s just asleep at the moment.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Shall we get you into the bed?” Harry asked and I nodded. He helped me up and I took Liam’s space in the bed as he grudgingly stood up.<br/>“Thanks Liam.”<br/>“No worries,” Liam said as he yawned. “You ok?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as Harry pulled the covers over me and Niall groaned.<br/>“Niall?” Both Liam and I whispered.<br/>“Niall, it’s Liam. You’re at the hotel, you’re ok love.”<br/>“Nium?”<br/>“Liam love. It’s Liam.”<br/>“Lium,” Niall said as his eyes fluttered open and I felt my heart melt. Niall really was adorable when he was out of it.<br/>“Are you ok?” Liam asked and Niall nodded.<br/>“Hey Ni,” I said as I gently put my hand onto his arm and he turned to me.<br/>“Louie.”<br/>“Yeah, are you alright?”<br/>“Hmn,” Niall replied with a small nod.<br/>“Are you in any pain Niall?” Liam asked and Niall shook his head.<br/>“I feel, ok.”<br/>“Hey Niall,” Harry quietly called to get his attention.<br/>“Haza,” Niall muttered with a small smile.<br/>“Yeah. Do you know that you were electrocuted.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as Liam stroked his hand through Niall’s hair. “Are you hungry?” I asked Niall and he frowned.<br/>“A little.”<br/>“I’ve ordered us pizza,” Harry said and Niall looked at him.<br/>“Pizza?”<br/>“Yeah, pizza,” Harry said before Niall looked at my hands.<br/>“Your hands. Lou.”<br/>“They got burnt Niall. From the electricity,” I said and watched as Niall frowned once more.<br/>“How am I? Going to eat… pizza like this?”<br/>“You’re not,” Liam said as he put his hands underneath Niall’s arms. I watched as he sat Niall up and Harry got a pillow that he could sit back against.<br/>“Oh,” Niall said as he adjusted to his new position, and we all smiled.<br/>“Do you know what happened Niall?” Harry asked him.<br/>“We were, on stage. Then...” Niall stuttered and Liam’s hand came to rest on his neck. “Then… Everything went dark. And there was pain.”<br/>“How long were you in pain for?”<br/>“Hmn not sure.”<br/>“But we’re with you now, and that’s the important bit,” I said and Niall smiled.<br/>“Does anything hurt Niall?”<br/>“Just, sore.”<br/>“Where love?”<br/>“Everywhere,” Niall replied and Liam hugged him.<br/>“Can you sit up Lou?” Harry asked me and I nodded. He gave me a hand to sit up and I didn’t complain.</p>
<p>Soon, there was a knock on the door.<br/>“That’ll be the pizza,” Harry said before he went over and opened it. He thanked the delivery man and brought the pizzas over.<br/>“Let me hold it Niall,” Liam said before he helped to feed Niall some pizza and Harry helped me to hold it, as my hands were not strong enough to hold anything yet. After the pizza, Liam kissed Niall as he fell asleep against him and I feel asleep not long after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Niall Seizure (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
“Are you sure that you’ll be able to perform tonight Niall?” Liam asked me and I nodded. We were walking into the stadium and Liam had his arm wrapped around my waist. I watched as both Harry and Louis walked in-front of us. “Niall?” Liam asked again.<br/>
“Yeah Liam, I’ll be fine,” I reassure him.<br/>
“I’m worried about you. Seeing you unconscious was worse than anything that I could have imagined. I can’t lose you Niall,” Liam said and I stopped walking before I turned to him and kissed him.<br/>
“You won’t lose me Liam. I love you so much.”<br/>
“I love too you Niall. More than anything in the world.”<br/>
“I know,” I said and we kissed. And kissed. And kissed.<br/>
“Hey lovebirds!” Louis called and we turned to him. “We’ve got a rehearsal to do, you can kiss each other later.”<br/>
“Ok,” Liam called back and I smiled.<br/>
“We best get on with it Liam.”<br/>
“I just wish that we had more time together.”<br/>
“We will,” I said as before we made our way onto the stage and I took hold of a support that had deliberately been placed beside my microphone.</p><p>The track started up and I saw Harry glance at me and give me a thumbs up. I gave him a thumbs up in return. As we sang, I saw that Liam kept glancing towards me to check that I was ok. I kept nodding to reassure him.</p><p>After a while, I began to get tired. My body was starting to feel sore and I was beginning to get a headache. I didn’t think anything of it at first, but as soon as we started the 5th song out of the 22 line up, I felt my breathing get faster. My body was starting to struggle and my vision was beginning to blur. I tried to sing, but my breathing was getting worse and I saw Liam move towards me.</p><p>I stopped singing as he joined me and I crouched down, putting my head into my hands. I could hear him talking to me, but I couldn’t hear his words so I moved that I was kneeling. I felt more hands on me and I looked up to see all the boys beside me.</p><p>I felt bad for stopping the rehearsal, but I felt even worse at the thought of another concert having to be cancelled because of me.<br/>
“Niall love, you’ve got to breathe ok?” Liam said as I felt his hand rest on my neck.<br/>
“You’re ok Niall, just breathe for us,” Harry said and I tried to focus on my breathing. It was fast and ragged, and my vision was getting darker.<br/>
“Liam,” I gasped.<br/>
“I’m right here Niall. I’m right here. You’re ok, it’s just a panic attack love,” Liam said but I shook my head. It felt worse than a panic attack.<br/>
“We’ve got to lie him down Liam, he looks like he’s about to pass out,” Louis said and I felt the boys gently help me to lie me down onto the stage. Liam kept talking to me and I saw Paul coming towards me as my muscles tightened. My eyes lost focus and I saw Liam’s expression turn to panic.<br/>
“Niall? Niall, what’s wrong? Paul, something’s wrong. Something’s…”</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>
Liam gasped in shock as Niall began to seize.<br/>
“Niall? Fuck. Niall, Niall, Niall,” Liam repeated as I reached him and I knelt down before turning Niall onto his side.<br/>
“Calm down for me Liam. We just have to wait until he stops seizing ok?,” I told him and he nodded as Niall began to grunt. He grabbed hold of my hand and I turned to Harry. “Call an ambulance for me Harry.”<br/>
“Yep,” Harry replied as he pulled out his phone. Louis was just staring at Niall in shock and I turned back to face Liam to see that he had gone as white as a sheet.<br/>
“I’m right here Niall ok,” Liam whispered. “I’m right here.”</p><p>After thirty seconds, Niall stopped seizing.<br/>
“It’s over. You’re ok Niall, I’m with you love,” Liam said and I looked at Harry.<br/>
“Is the ambulance coming Harry?”<br/>
“Yeah, it’s on its way,” Harry replied before I saw Louis come over and put his hand onto Liam. He was starting to cry and I wished that I could just make everything better for them.</p><p>Niall having a seizure was not good news. The boys were quiet as I drove them to the hospital, and Liam was on the verge of fainting. Tonight would have to be another cancelled concert, and I would have to give a statement better than, ‘There was an incident at the sound check and both Niall and Louis needed medical assistance. They’re both doing ok and recovering well.’</p><p>Once we arrived at the hospital, Louis and Liam went with Niall, while Harry and I stayed in the waiting room. I looked at Harry as we waited for news and I saw that he was writing a tweet:</p><p>During rehearsals today, Niall became unwell and we’re going to have to call off tonight’s concert. We’re really sorry, but our health has to come first. We love you all. H.</p><p>Harry looked at me for confirmation that he could send it and I nodded.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>
Niall had had a seizure. I knew that being electrocuted messed with the electrical signals in your head, but he’d had a seizure.</p><p>I was scared for Niall. He had enough medical issues with his knee and I could only imagine how he would feel when he woke up. Either way, I would be there for him. I loved him and it tore my heart apart to see him lying unconscious in a hospital bed for the second day in a row. We had all thought that it had been a panic attack, and perhaps it had started as one, but none of us had been prepared for Niall to have a seizure. Not even Paul.</p><p>A few minutes went by before Louis’s phone pinged, and we both looked at it. Harry had sent out a tweet and it already had 1,500 replies, most of which were just heart emojis and crying faces. He had said that Niall was unwell. He was unconscious. Fucking unconscious. I took a breath and squeezed Niall’s hand. He looked like he was asleep, but we all knew that this was serious. I heard Louis’s phone ping behind me as he sent off a tweet, before he came over and put his hand onto my shoulder.<br/>
“What did you send?” I asked him.<br/>
“I said that we’re with Niall, that we’re looking after him, and that we’d be back with the fans soon.”<br/>
“Ok,” I said as I began to run my hand through Niall’s hair. “Tell me that he’s going to be ok Louis.”<br/>
“He’s going to be alright Liam. He’s in safe hands, and we’re all going to help. No matter what happens, we’re here for both of you,” Louis said and I looked at him.<br/>
“Thanks Louis,” I said before I started to cry.<br/>
“Come here mate,” Louis said before he hugged me. I tried to relax as I let out a few shaky breaths against Louis’s shoulder. “Liam,” Louis said as he let go of me. “Liam, it’s Niall,” Louis said again and I let go of him as we both turned to Niall. He was starting to move and we both took his hands<br/>
“Hey Niall, it’s Liam,” I said as I let my other hand run through his blonde locks as his eyes moved under his eyelids.<br/>
“Can you hear us Niall?” Louis asked and Niall moved more.<br/>
“Can you open your eyes for me love. I know that you can do it,” I encouraged Niall and after a few painful seconds, he opened his eyes.<br/>
“There you are,” Louis said softly.<br/>
“Hey Niall,” I said gently. “Hi.”<br/>
“Li,” Niall tried to say but I saw the pain in his eyes as he tried to speak. “Li.”<br/>
“Shhhh, it’s ok Niall. Just take your time babe ok,” I said and Niall nodded slightly before he closed his eyes once more.<br/>
“Funny,” Niall whispered. “Feel.”<br/>
“You’ve had a seizure Niall.”<br/>
“Seizure?” Niall muttered slowly.<br/>
“Yeah. You collapsed and Harry rang for an ambulance.”<br/>
“You really freaked us out.”<br/>
“I’m sorry.”<br/>
“No, no, don’t apologise Niall. You just scared us, that’s all.”<br/>
“I don’t feel, good Li.”<br/>
“I know babe.”<br/>
“Can you breathe alright Niall? Does anything hurt?” Louis asked him.<br/>
“Exhausted,” Niall replied in a whisper.<br/>
“Alright Niall.”<br/>
“I’ll get the doctor.”<br/>
“Yeah, thanks Louis,” I said and he went to find him.<br/>
“Don’t want. To be in hospital,” Niall told me.<br/>
“I know. I don’t want you to be here either, but we have to get you better ok?” I said and Niall nodded.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>
Harry and I had been sat in the waiting room for half an hour and none had brought us any news. I wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Soon a doctor appeared and called both Harry’s name and my own.<br/>
“What’s the news?” I asked as we went into a side room.<br/>
“Niall’s awake and he’s responsive. He’s got some muscle pain, but that’s normal after having a seizure. We’ve moved him onto a ward because I would like to run some tests and see if there’s anything else going on.”<br/>
“Do you think that the electric shock caused the seizure?”<br/>
“It’s a possibility, but I need to rule out other causes. An EEG will give me a better idea of what’s going on.”<br/>
“What’s that?” Harry asked.<br/>
“It’s where we test the function of the electrical connections in the brain.”<br/>
“Why didn’t you do that yesterday?”<br/>
“We didn’t have any clinical indications that Niall would suffer any shock induced episodes like seizures.”<br/>
“Is it going to hurt him?”<br/>
“No, it’s a non-invasive test. As Niall’s on a ward, he can only have visitors during specific hours.”<br/>
“Are we able to visit him now?”<br/>
“Yes, there’s an hour of visitor’s time left and I would like to do the EEG after that, for which one person can stay with him.”<br/>
“I suspect that Liam would like to stay with him but we’ll see,” I said before the doctor showed us to the ward that Niall was on.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>
Everything in my body hurt. My head, my arms, my legs, the lot. The doctor had told me that there was nothing he could do about it. I was still weak from being electrocuted yesterday and now I was going to spend the night on a hospital ward. Talk about things going from bad to worse.</p><p>Louis had gone to get me something to drink, and Liam had started to gabble about how worried he was, so I had kissed him to get him to shut him up. Our lovely moment was interrupted by the curtain being pulled back and Paul and Harry coming in.<br/>
“Did we interrupt you?” Paul asked in his lovingly, fatherly way.<br/>
“Just a bit.”<br/>
“Is that why you got rid of me?” Louis asked as he appeared.<br/>
“No. Liam just looked sad so I kissed him.”<br/>
“We can’t leave you two alone for two minutes can we?” Paul joked and I smiled. “How are you feeling Niall?”<br/>
“Sore. Everything is sore, even my head.”<br/>
“Has the doctor told you about the test that he wants to do?” Harry asked and I nodded.<br/>
“The EEG. He said that I could have someone with me for it.”<br/>
“Yeah,” Louis said and I frowned. I took a moment to look at Liam, Harry and Louis in turn, before I thought about who was missing.<br/>
“Niall?” Paul asked as he clicked his fingers in-front of my face and I looked at him. He looked worried and so did the other boys.<br/>
“Where’s Zayn?”<br/>
“He’s with his family. His grandma passed away yesterday,” Harry told me.<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“Let’s get back to you Niall. We’ve got to leave in an hour because we’re not family.”<br/>
“Aren’t you allowed to stay?”<br/>
“It’s hospital rules mate,” Louis told me. “We’ll be back tomorrow though.”<br/>
“Can I stay with you for the EEG Niall?” Liam asked and I nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. I’d like that,” I told him and he kissed me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Niall Seizure (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>We all stayed with Niall, chatting to him about nonsense and making him feel better until the hour was up and Harry, Louis and Paul had to leave. Niall was tired, so I said that he could have a nap until the doctor came back. He told me to get some food and to stop worrying about him, because he hated me crying all the time. I made a sarcastic comment before I agreed.</p><p>I got some food from the canteen and I made my way back up to the ward. When I arrived, there was a doctor and two nurses in with Niall. They were keeping him turned on his side and reassuring him as he was in the middle of his second seizure.</p><p>I just froze. The next few minutes were a blur and before I knew it, my hand was back in Niall’s hair and I was comforting him while a nurse got me a chair. The other nurse was setting up a saline drip going into Niall, while the doctor chased up the EEG test. I sat down and my hand moved from Niall’s hair to his hand. This was his second seizure in a day and I couldn’t stop worrying about him.</p><p>When he came to, he looked just as exhausted and out of it as last time. I made sure to catch his gaze, before I smiled softly and his blue eyes looked into mine.<br/>“Niall? Are you back with me?” I asked gently and he nodded. “You had another seizure love,” I told him. He tried to speak but no words came out. “Take your time Niall. It’s alright,” I reassured him. I had no doubt that Niall was getting frustrated. Two cancelled concerts, two seizures, two hospitals visits and one electric shock. All since yesterday morning.<br/>“Don’t, like. Seizures,” Niall managed to say after a moment.<br/>“No. I don’t like them either. Especially when they’re happening to you,” I said and Niall smiled a little.<br/>“Love. You,” He said and I kissed him on the forehead. The doctor then came into the room and we turned to him. I was calmer now than after Niall’s first seizure, but that was because I knew that in half an hours’ time or so, Niall would be ok.<br/>“Hello Niall. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked as he put his hand onto Niall’s leg.<br/>“Tired,” Niall replied and I knew that he didn’t just mean tired physically.<br/>“You can get some sleep soon. I’ve managed to move the EEG test so you can get it done in half an hours’ time. If you rest for fifteen minutes, I’ll arrange some porters to get you into a wheelchair and take you for the test ok?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Thank you,” I told the doctor and he smiled at me before he left.</p><p>After fifteen minutes, I helped Niall get into a wheelchair and we set off down the corridor. I was desperate to know what was going on with Niall, and he didn’t want to have any more seizures. We got into the waiting room and I sat down before a news article caught my eye on TV.<br/>“There’s more bad news for One Direction fans today, as the band cancels off their second concert in a row. Following an incident yesterday, which resulted in both Niall and Louis needing medical treatment, Niall has fallen ill. Harry tweeted earlier that they have had to cancel tonight’s concert, while Louis added that they are with Niall and that they’re looking after him.”<br/>“Are they talking about us Liam?” Niall asked me.<br/>“Yeah, they’re talking about how we’ve had to cancel two of our concerts.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“Fans have taken to twitter,” The woman continued. “And they’re sending their love and well wishes for Niall to get better soon. The band’s management have told fans who were mean to be coming to the shows that...”<br/>“I’m sorry,” Niall said and I turned my full attention to him.<br/>“What are you sorry about Niall?” I asked as I took his hand.<br/>“Management having to cancel the concerts. Because of me.”<br/>“Oh mate, it’s not your fault. You were electrocuted yesterday and you’ve had two seizures. We’re really worried about you, and the fans would understand.”<br/>“But the fans don’t know.”<br/>“Would you want them to?” I asked and Niall paused as tears formed in his eyes.<br/>“No.”<br/>“Oh Nialler,” I said as I took Niall into my arms and he began crying. “You’re so strong, and you deserve to give yourself some love ok? I can give you as much as you would like,” I said and Niall gasped between his sobs. I began kissing his neck and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. Not a minute had gone by when a doctor opened the door and I stopped kissing Niall.<br/>“I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”<br/>“No, it’s fine. Niall was just upset.”<br/>“That’s understandable. I’m all ready for you Mr Horan.”<br/>“Thank you,” Niall sniffled as he stopped crying and I wheeled him into the room.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Liam and the nice doctor helped me onto one of those hospital couch things that feel as comfortable as they look. Liam sat beside me and took my hand as the doctor began explaining the test. It wouldn’t hurt, she would just stick some detector things to my head and ask me to do some exercises, like breathing in and out and stuff.</p><p>The test went well and I was starting to feel better as we went through it. I looked forward to sleeping, and I wanted Liam to stay with me. I would fight the doctors in order to make sure that Liam stayed.<br/>“Right Niall we’re all done,” The doctor before as she took the detectors off my head. I’ll send those results over to Dr Matthews on the ward and he should be able come to have a chat with you soon ok?”<br/>“Ok. Thank you.”<br/>“It’s my pleasure.”<br/>“Come on Niall,” Liam said before he helped me get back into the wheelchair. I was less physically tired now, but still very sleepy. I began nodding off as the porters wheeled me back down the corridor.</p><p>When we arrived on the ward, Liam picked me up and tucked me into the bed before the porters put the blood pressure cuff back around my arm and the oxygen monitor onto my finger. “Thank you,” I heard Liam say to them as I began to drift off to sleep.<br/>“Stay,” I whispered, hoping that Liam would hear me.<br/>“I’m not going anywhere Nialler,” He said and I reached out my hand. He took hold of it and came right up to my ear. “I love you,” He said before he kissed my cheek and I fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>We were mobbed with paparazzi and fans as we left the hotel. Visiting times at the hospital were between 10am and 4pm, so Paul had got us up and out of the door by 9:30am. We didn’t know how Niall’s test had gone, and we were all worried. The media was full of stories about could be wrong with Niall, what we were covering up and weirdly, that I was dating Niall.</p><p>I rested my hand in Harry’s as we drive down the road and I wondered why the public couldn’t just accept that sometimes we wanted a tiny bit of privacy in our lives. They didn’t have to know everything about us, especially right now. Harry squeezed my hand when he saw that I was worrying and I winced in pain.<br/>“Shit. I’m so sorry Lou, I forgot,” Harry said as he let go of my hand and I brought it close to my chest. “Are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah I’m ok,” I told him as tears formed in my eyes.<br/>“Here, let me make it better,” Harry said before he moved over to me, leant in and kissed me. I placed my sore hands carefully onto his neck and closed my eyes. It was nice, for a whole minute, before Paul noticed and he whistled. Both Harry and I turned to him.<br/>“There’s paps following us boys,” Paul told us and Harry and I glanced in the mirror. He was right. We sat apart once more before a thought crossed my mind.<br/>“What are you going to tell them when we stop at the hospital?”<br/>“Nothing. Then we’ll have to see what’s appropriate to say depending on what the doctor has to say about Niall,” Paul replied and I looked at Harry. It had just occurred to me that the electricity could have caused permanent damage to our Niall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Niall Epilepsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Epilepsy. I tried to think. I tried to breathe. I tried to focus on the figures standing beside me, but all that filled my head, my vision, my ears, my very being was… Epilepsy.</p><p>I fearfully added more words. I. Have. Epilepsy.</p><p>Someone whimpered like a scared animal and I felt hands touch my numb skin. Water fell onto my bare arm and I felt Liam’s lips touch my cheek.</p><p>Epilepsy.</p><p>Liam’s hand ran through my hair but the word wasn’t going away. It was stuck, stuck to me. The whimpering sound came again and I was in someone’s grip. More water fell onto my arm, and I closed my eyes. Was the water coming from my eyes?</p><p>Epilepsy meant seizures. And I had been getting seizures. Now I had epilepsy. And that meant more seizures.</p><p>I squirmed and pushed myself away from this person’s grip. Then there were more hands, more whimpering, and more water.</p><p>Then everything went quiet. I opened my eyes and I looked at the floor.<br/>“Niall?” Came a voice.</p><p>You have epilepsy, said the voice in my head.</p><p>“Niall, look at me.”</p><p>You have epilepsy.</p><p>“You’re ok, I’m with you.”</p><p>Keep this up and you’ll have a seizure.</p><p>“It’s Zayn,” Said the voice and I looked up. My head went quiet and I stared into Zayn’s face. “You’re alright mate.”<br/>“Why? Why... are you here?” I stuttered.<br/>“I’m here to be with you and the other boys,” Zayn told me and I felt some tears falling down my face.<br/>“I’ve got...”<br/>“I know,” Zayn said as he rubbed my arm gently. “Everything’s going to be ok Niall. The doctor’s sorting you out some medication and we’re all here for you ok.”<br/>“I’m not on my own?”<br/>“Of course you’re not. Come here,” Zayn said as he sat on the bed beside me and I hugged him tightly.</p><p>A few minutes passed before someone clicked their fingers in-front of my face. I blinked and looked up to see both my doctor and Zayn crouching in-front at me. My head felt funny, like I’d just blacked out.<br/>“Niall? Can you say your name for me?” The doctor asked and I frowned.<br/>“It’s, Niall. Horan.”<br/>“Ok, that’s great,” The doctor said and I looked at Zayn. He looked worried.<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“You had another seizure Niall.”<br/>“What?” I asked in confusion.<br/>“It’s called an absent seizure. It’s when you lose awareness of your surroundings. Your muscles don’t seize up, and you drift out for a few seconds,” The doctor told me and tears filled my eyes.<br/>“Hey, it’s ok Niall. You’re ok,” Zayn reassured me.<br/>“Make them stop,” I begged. I didn’t want to have any more seizures. I just wanted everything to go back to the wat it was.<br/>“We can make them stop Niall. I’ve written a prescription for you and you have to take these tablets two times a day alright,” The doctor told me as he handed me some tablets and I nodded. “Ok, good lad. You’re going to have the first ones now ok,” He said and with Zayn’s support, I took the first of the tablets.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>“Liam, you’ve got to calm down,” Louis told me.<br/>“Niall’s got epilepsy Louis. Don’t tell me to calm down.”<br/>“Look at me Liam,” Paul said in his stern dad voice and I looked at him. “He’s getting some medication to help control his seizures, and you have to be strong for him. Niall’s going to need you, more than ever and you have to be strong. Can you do that for me?” Paul asked and I nodded. “Good lad. I know that it’s a big change, but I’ll let everyone on the tour know and we’ll learn how to help Niall manage it.”<br/>“Sounds good Paul,” Harry said and I looked down to see that my hands were shaking.<br/>“Niall will be ok Liam,” Louis reassured me as he took my hands.<br/>“I know. I know,” I replied. I had tried to comfort Niall, but he had pushed me away. He was scared and I understood.<br/>“What are we going to tell the public?” Louis asked Paul and my blood ran cold. The problem with being famous was that the world would find out everything about us. Even our medical history.<br/>“We’ll tell them the truth, but in our own time,” Paul reassured us. After ten minutes, Zayn came into the waiting room with Niall.<br/>“Hey Niall,” Harry said and I saw the medicine that Zayn.<br/>“Hi boys,” Niall replied quietly. I stepped forwards and gently took his hands into mine.<br/>“Are you alright Niall?” I asked and he nodded.<br/>“He had an absent seizure after you left, but he’s had some medication,” Zayn told us.<br/>“What’s an absent seizure?”<br/>“It’s when you black out but your muscles don’t seize up.”<br/>“Oh, ok.”<br/>“Are you ok now Niall?” I asked him and he nodded.<br/>“Alright boys, let’s get you back to the hotel before paparazzi swarm the entrance to the hospital,” Paul said and we nodded. There were already a few paps outside the hospital, but Paul got us through them easily.</p><p>On the car ride back, everyone was quiet. We stopped at the hotel and encased Niall between us to get him through the crowd. Once inside, Niall and I went up to our room to get some rest before the concert.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>Fifteen minutes after we got back to the hotel, I thought that I should check on Niall so I went and knocked on his and Liam’s hotel room door. Niall opened it and I noticed that he’d been crying. I looked further into the room and I saw that Liam was asleep on the bed.<br/>“I can’t take them Zayn,” Niall said and I saw the pills in his open hand.<br/>“Of course you can Ni. I’ll help you,” I told him before I came into the room. Our fans could be heard screaming outside, so I put the TV on as a distraction, but that didn’t help very much.<br/>“More One Direction news today, as the boys were photographed leaving the hospital with Niall in tow. While Niall doesn’t look particularly ill or sick in these photographs, some have speculated that…” The woman on the TV began before I managed to turn her off.<br/>“I’m going to have to tell them aren’t I?”<br/>“They’re going to find out eventually Niall, and it’ll sound best coming from you. Here,” I said as he handed him some water. “Just relax Niall and swallow them. Don’t think about it,” I told him and Niall took a breath before he swallowed the pills. I rubbed my hand over his back before Liam snored gently behind us. “You ok?” I asked him after a few moments and Niall nodded.<br/>“Yeah. It’s just scary. All of this.”<br/>“I know. But just try and get some sleep for now ok? If you want to do the concert, you need some rest.”<br/>“Yeah,” Niall agreed before he went over to the bed. He climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Liam. I went over and made sure that they were both tucked in before I turned all the lights off.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>The concert was going to go ahead as planned. I was busy helping to set everything up and get the arena ready while Liam and Niall got some much needed rest. Niall had been insistent that we didn’t cancel another concert for him, and I had reluctantly agreed.</p><p>He had started his new medication and none knew how he would react to them, or if they would even work. One of the first things I made sure to change was the strobe lighting, in case it induced a seizure for Niall. There were articles everywhere with rumours on what had happening to Niall and I knew that I had to make a statement. Luckily, I was talking it through with Louis and Harry when Liam appeared.<br/>“Liam. How are you feeling?” Louis asked as he approached us.<br/>“Much better. I didn’t realise how little sleep I’d gotten over the last two nights.”<br/>“How’s Niall doing?” Harry asked.<br/>“He’s doing alright. He’s gone to see Lou to get his hair done. He feels a bit weird because of the medication, but the sleep has helped a lot.”<br/>“That’s really good. Liam, we were just talking about what statement to give the press about the last two days.”<br/>“Oh, Niall and I have sorted that out Paul,” Liam said and we all looked at him inquisitively. “We’ve filmed a video explaining what’s happened and Niall’s epilepsy. I thought that we could play it at the end of the concert and post it online at the same time.”<br/>“Can I see this video Liam?” I asked and Liam handed me his phone. I watched it with Harry and Louis, before we agreed to Liam’s plan. The boys had been open and honest about the situation without revealing too much.</p><p>Soon, the concert was about to start and once everyone had finished worrying about Niall, the boys took to the stage. Chaos ensued, as it always did, but I kept a beady eye on Niall throughout. He was laughing, singing and loving every moment of it.</p><p>Everything thankfully went smoothly and the fans loved it. I saw Liam nod at me before he and Niall left the stage after the last song. They didn’t want to be on stage when everyone found out, and that was fair enough.<br/>“Right, everyone! I want you to quieten down! Shhhhhh,” Harry called out to the arena using his charismatic charm, and it worked. “Thank you.”<br/>“We thought that we would explain what’s been happening over the last two days. Liam and Niall filmed a video earlier to explain and we’re going to show it to you now,” Louis said and I watched as the tech guys dimmed the lights and got the video up. My phone pinged and I saw that Liam had just posted the video onto his twitter feed.</p><p>“Hi everyone, it’s Liam here,” Liam began. He and Niall had filmed the video while they had been sat up in bed. “It’s been a bit hectic over the last two days, so I’m sorry that we weren’t able to tell you what’s been going on sooner, but we’re going to tell you now. Are you ready Niall?”<br/>“Not really, but ok,” Niall said before he took a deep breath in.<br/>Ok,” Liam said before he looked at the camera. “Two days ago, we were doing our sound check for the concert, when electricity shot through the cabling and through us. As a result, Louis’s burnt his hands quite badly and Niall was electrocuted.”<br/>“Yeah. Louis and I were taken to hospital and treated.”<br/>“Louis’s hands are getting better slowly, but they’re still quite bad. You might have seen tonight, or later on for us, that he’s got his microphone situated over his mouth rather than a handheld one.”<br/>“Like the one I have.”<br/>“Exactly.”<br/>“We were hoping to perform yesterday guys, but I wasn’t feeling very well,” Niall continued.<br/>“No. Things took a turn for the worse didn’t they Ni,” Liam said as he looked at Niall. A tear fell down Niall’s face and Liam turned back to the camera. “The long and short of it guys, is that Niall has been diagnosed with epilepsy,” Liam said and Niall took a shaky breath in.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“So that’s why we couldn’t perform last night.”<br/>“No. I’m really sorry to everyone who was going to come to that concert, but I really wasn’t very feeling very well.”<br/>“Niall wasn’t in a good place, so the boys and I had to look after him. The good news is that doctor’s got him on some medication and we’re really excited to get back on tour and perform on stage for you guys.”<br/>“Yeah. I’m super excited and I can’t wait want to see you all in that stadium tonight.”<br/>“We’ll see you soon everyone.”<br/>“Thanks guys,” Niall said and Liam blew the camera a kiss before the video ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Niall Seizure (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>“Hello boys,” Jonathan Ross greeted One Direction as they came on stage.<br/>“Hello.”<br/>“Hi Jonathan.”<br/>“It’s good to have you here.”<br/>“Thank you for having us.”<br/>“It’s my pleasure, and how are you all doing today, are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah, we’re good.”<br/>“I’m asking because just over a week ago, you had that incident at the rehearsal didn’t you?”<br/>“Yeah, we did. We’re all doing well, just trying to move on from it.”<br/>“Of course. I didn’t mean to cause any offence by bringing it up Louis, but how are you doing? Are your hands healing ok?”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, they’re healing quite well actually,” Louis said as he showed his palms to Jonathan.<br/>“Oh wow,” Jonathan said as he saw them. Louis’s palms were still red, but the skin was no longer raw and painful. Harry watched as Jonathan inspected at Louis’s hand and every part of him just wanted to take Louis’s hands into his own grip. Being huge pop-stars shouldn’t give everyone the right to ask about your personal medical issues. “They’re a lot better than they were before then?”<br/>“Yeah, they are. I’m still struggling to hold things for long periods of time, so I’m still having to use a hands-free microphone on stage.”<br/>“Well, I’m glad that they’re getting better, and that they should continue to improve.”<br/>“Yeah, the doctor said that in another month or so, they should be back to normal.”<br/>“I’m very glad to hear that. And Niall, how are you doing?”<br/>“I’m doing well Jonathan. I’m on some medication and the boys are looking out for me.”<br/>“Good. Now before I upset you anymore, let’s talk about your music.”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“So tell me, how’s the tour going? You were in Mexico the last few days weren’t you?”<br/>“We were. So,” Harry began and the conversation quickly turned to life on the road, keeping up with friends and family and their love lives, which the boys were careful to not answer directly.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Niall yawned and Jonathan stopped his line of questions to confront him about it.<br/>“Am I boring you Niall?”<br/>“No. Sorry,” Niall said as his yawn came to an end. “I didn’t sleep very well last night, so I’m just a bit tired.”<br/>“I’m sorry to hear that. I thought you said that you were doing well earlier.”<br/>“I am, but my head’s just a bit stuffy. It’s taking me a few minutes to process things at the moment.”<br/>“You didn’t tell me about this mate,” Liam said as worried lept into his mind.<br/>“I’m fine Liam,” Niall reassured him.<br/>“Ok, so you’re a little tired. Do you want to lie down? Shall I get you a teddy bear?” Jonathan asked and the boys laughed.<br/>“No. It’s ok. Carry on.”<br/>“Thank you. Geez, last time you needed to go to the toilet and today you want a nap. You’re just like five very annoying small children,” Jonathan said and the boys laughed.<br/>“Yeah, but you love us anyway.”<br/>“I do. Now, you boys are going on a trip away together before Christmas, is that right?”<br/>“They are,” Zayn started. “I’m going straight home to be with my family, but because our last show is in Alaska, the boys are going to have a week in a cabin in the woods,” Zayn told Jonathan. It was true that he wasn’t going to join the boys because he wanted to be with his family, but it was also because it was time for the boys to be real couples without pressure of the media finding out.<br/>“Yeah, just us and nature,” Harry added.<br/>“And your entire entourage I presume,” Jonathan said and the boys laughed again as Niall became distracted. He wasn’t feeling fine, as he told Liam a few minutes before, in fact he was feeling far from fine.</p><p>Since they had left the hotel, he’d had a headache and it’d been getting worse throughout the day. He had initially not thought much of it, as both Zayn and Louis had had headaches fairly recently, so Niall had presumed that he’d just caught the same bug. But Niall had a bad feeling, and he couldn’t remember taking his medication that morning.</p><p>He raised a hand to his stomach as he began to feel sick, and his vision began to blur.<br/>“Liam,” He whispered. “Liam,” He said again and all the boys turned to him.<br/>“Niall? What’s wrong?” Liam asked before he saw tears forming in Niall’s eyes and everyone went quiet. “Hey, it’s alright. What is it?” Liam said before he took Niall’s hands into his own.<br/>“I don’t feel good,” Niall told him. He was beginning to feel worse, and he didn’t want to have another seizure, but he knew that he couldn’t stop it. He looked into Liam’s eyes and Liam instantly understood.<br/>“Alright Niall. Let’s get you backstage ok,” Liam said and Niall nodded. All the boys and Jonathan stood up as Liam wrapped his arm around Niall.<br/>“Are you boys going to be ok?” Jonathan asked and Louis nodded as they began to go offstage.<br/>“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”<br/>“We’re just going to go on a break and we’ll be back with you shortly,” Jonathan announced as Liam got Niall backstage. Niall stumbled and Liam made sure to hold him close. He was starting to shake slightly and Liam knew that he had to get Niall lying down and move him away any objects that might hurt him.<br/>“Ok, we’re here Niall. Just lie down for me,” Liam said calmly as they got into the green room and the other celebrities stood up. Liam got Niall onto the floor and Harry and Zayn moved things away from him. “It’s alright Niall, we’re right here with you,” Liam told Niall as his blue eyes stared into his own. Niall’s muscles began to tense up and his gaze became distant. “Don’t worry about anything love, just let it happen ok?” Liam said. Niall was scared and Liam had to calm his own nerves down to keep Niall together.</p><p>A few seconds later, Niall’s began seizing.<br/>“Could you give us some privacy please?” Zayn asked and the celebrities seemed to wake up from their daze.<br/>“Yeah, of course. Sorry,” Ryan Reynolds said, before he and the others went onto the stage.<br/>“Alright Niall, ok,” Liam said as Niall’s seizure began in earnest and all the boys could do was wait. “I’m right here love,” Liam said and Niall gripped his hand.<br/>“You’re doing great Niall,” Zayn said after a few more seconds and Liam began to cry. He hated seeing Niall like this, and he was as scared as Niall was. Harry was timing the seizure, so Louis came over and put his arm onto Liam’s back.<br/>“Keep reassuring him Liam, he’s ok.”<br/>“You’re alright love, you’re ok,” Liam reassured Niall.<br/>“That’s it,” Louis said as the TV turned on in the room and the show started up again.<br/>“Hello everyone, welcome back. First of all, Niall’s doing ok. The boys are with him and they’re backstage but as you can see, I’ve got another group of stars on the sofa,” Jonathan continued and Niall’s seizure began to die down.<br/>“That’s it Niall, that’s it,” Liam said as his muscles finally stopped seizing and he became still.<br/>“Two minutes and 25 seconds,” Harry told them.<br/>“Is that good?”<br/>“It’s in the, no need to call an ambulance category. He should start to come round in the next few minutes,” Louis said and Liam nodded. He ran his hand through Niall’s hair as he watched his eyes for any sort of movement. On the TV and on the stage, they heard Jonathan interviewing the other guests and laughing as they told funny stories. After thirty seconds, Niall’s eyes began to move under his eyelids.<br/>“Niall? Niall, it’s Liam love. I’m right here ok,” Liam said as Niall moved more.<br/>“It’s alright Niall, we’re with you,” Harry told him.<br/>“Hmn,” Niall groaned.<br/>“Keep coming round for us Niall,” Zayn said softly and Niall opened his eyes.<br/>“Niall, hey. Are you ok?” Liam asked and Niall nodded.<br/>“Yeah,” He whispered.<br/>“I’m so proud of you, you did really well,” Liam said and Niall smiled before he closed his eyes. Niall really didn’t like having seizures. Afterwards, his body ached, and he was tired. He felt Liam gently running a hand through his hair and he tried not to think about what his reaction would be when he told him he hadn’t taken his medication that morning.<br/>“Are you still with us Niall?” Zayn asked and Niall nodded.<br/>“Yeah. Hmn just tired and achy.”<br/>“Do you think that we can get you onto the sofa Niall? It’ll be comfortable than the floor,” Liam asked and Niall nodded. Although he didn’t quite feel ready enough to move, he knew that they were in Jonathan Ross’s studio and presumably they were backstage.</p><p>Niall stood up slowly with the boys help and they managed to get him onto the sofa. One he was sitting down, Liam took him gently into his arms.<br/>“Do you want some water Niall?” Louis asked and Niall nodded in response, water sounded good. As heard Louis leave, he cuddled against Liam and he felt Harry gently rub his hand against his good knee.<br/>“Is anything sore Niall?” Harry asked and Niall shook his head. Thankfully, he hadn’t injured himself during the seizure and it was something that the doctor had told him to watch out for.<br/>“Here we go Niall,” Louis said as he sat beside Niall and Niall remembered that his medication should be taken with water. It was just past lunchtime, and therefore it was time for his second dose. Luckily, Liam remembered this too.<br/>“Hold on Louis, it’s coming up 1pm. Niall needs his medication.”<br/>“Shit. Yeah,” Louis said before Niall felt him get up from the sofa. It was time for him to come clean.<br/>“Liam,” Niall whispered.<br/>“What is it Nialler?” Liam asked gently.<br/>“I forgot. This morning, I...”<br/>“You forgot the take your medication?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That’s ok. I should have checked with you that you’d taken them, but I didn’t Niall. It’s not your fault. We both forgot,” Liam reassured him.<br/>“You’re not mad?”<br/>“Why would I be mad?”<br/>“Who’s mad?” Louis asked as he came back over.<br/>“Niall forgot to take his medication this morning,” Harry told him.<br/>“Oh, don’t worry about it mate,” Louis said as he sat down. “It’s an easy thing to forget, and we can work on reminding you in the future. Just have some water and take them now ok,” Louis said and Niall sat up with Liam’s support, before he drank the water and took the tablets. Why on earth did Niall think that they would be mad at him? He’d just had a seizure and the boys knew that he hated having seizures. “How’s that?”<br/>“Better,” Niall said, before there was a knock.<br/>“Can I come in boys?” Jonathan asked from around the corner.<br/>“Yeah,” Harry replied and he came into the room.<br/>“Are you ok Niall?”<br/>“I’m getting there.”<br/>“Did you have a fit? A seizure?”<br/>“He did Jonathan yeah,” Louis answered for Niall.<br/>“Ok. Well, I’ve had a word with your management and they’ve called a taxis to take you back your hotel ok.”<br/>“Are you going to, cut the interview short?” Niall asked.<br/>“I’m going to have to.”<br/>“I’m happy to finish it,” Louis said.<br/>“So am I.”<br/>“And me,” Zayn and Harry agreed.<br/>“Don’t you boys want to stay with Niall?”<br/>“Niall’s got Liam, and he’ll be ok in about half an hour,” Louis replied, knowing that Niall would just want to curl up with Liam as soon as they got to the hotel.<br/>“I want to. Be asleep in half an hour,” Niall corrected Louis.<br/>“Ok. If you boys are sure.”<br/>“Yeah. We’ll check on you later Niall ok?” Louis said as he stood up.<br/>“Yeah. Thanks Louis.”<br/>“Get some rest Niall.”<br/>“Look after him Liam.”<br/>“I will,” Liam reassured the boys and they went back onto the stage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Harry Hypothermia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>Their last show in Alaska was done and now the boys were looking forward to a week by themselves in a wooden cabin. Afterwards, they were going to head home for Christmas.</p><p>The cabin was small: it had a lounge, kitchen and a pull out dining table. There was a bedroom on the ground floor and another bedroom on a platform overlooking the living area. Liam and Niall took the ground floor bedroom, while Harry and Louis took the upstairs one, which was above the fireplace. Louis’s hands were fully healed now and the boys were all kitted out with thick, winter clothing.</p><p>Six days in, Harry and Louis had gone out to collect firewood while Liam and Niall had stayed back to make a fruit cake. To increase the amount of wood that they collected, Harry and Louis split up. Louis went into the forest, while Harry went to the lake side.</p><p>After a while, Harry found an area with lots of little pieces of wood that would make great kindling. He put his stack of logs down, got his rucksack and began filing it with wood.</p><p>After ten minutes, his fingers and toes began to tingle. Harry frowned, maybe he was getting too cold and he should head back, but his head felt clogged up like he was underwater. He stood up, but a wave of dizziness washed over him and he quickly lent on a nearby tree for support. He lowered himself down the trunk and sat on the floor.</p><p>Then everything stopped, like someone had pressed the pause button on the world. Harry felt his body breathe out, but not breathe in again. He watched as the trees stopped swaying in the wind, and all the noises of small animals became non-existent.</p><p>Then, just as quickly as everything had stopped, it came started again. Harry became alert and he looked round, like he’d just woken up from a deep sleep.<br/>“Louis?” He called out, but there was no reply. What was going on? Where was he? Harry looked around and he saw the logs, and the kindling sticking out of his rucksack. He had been collecting firewood. Of course he had.</p><p>Cautiously he stood up, but to his surprise, he felt ok. That’d been strange. Harry shook his head and put the cause of the incident down to, the random sickness you get a few times a year but you feel better after a few minutes. He gathered the wood up and picked up his rucksack, before he began walking towards the cabin.</p><p>After five minutes or so, Harry was feeling warm, so he took his coat off. Then he started feeling hot, and he was beginning to sweat. He put his rucksack down and had some water from his water bottle. It was refreshing, but it didn’t help to cool him down. He turned to see the lake beside him and he wanted to go for a swim. The water was a crystal blue colour and he could see fish swimming just underneath the water’s surface. He took his jumper and top off before he waded in, and began swimming.</p><p>It was cool, it was nice and cool. As he swam out further, he began to feel tired. Fish tickled his feet, and he laughed. He then turned back to look at the shore, which was a good distance away, and he became worried as he thought about Louis. He’d been gone for quite some time and he must have walked a long way while gathering firewood because his eyelids were started to close. He let his swimming slip, and he lowered into the water.</p><p>Very quickly, Harry came back to his senses as water entered his windpipe and he forced his mouth back above the water and began coughing. He saw the shore, and began swimming back towards it. Why had he come into the lake anyway? He was tried, and he just needed to lie down for a minute or two.</p><p>When he reached the shoreline, crawled back onto the ground and lay down as it began to snow. Harry smiled as crisp snow landed on his body as he began to fall asleep. This was nice. He just wished that Louis was here to enjoy it with him.</p><p>“Hey Louis,” Niall said as Louis came back into the cabin with a rucksack full of firewood.<br/>“Hi boys. Brrrr, it’s chilly out there,” Louis said as he put his logs into the cast iron pot beside the fireplace and he hung his coat up.<br/>“No Niall, you have to stir it like this,” Liam said as he showed Niall how to stir the fruit cake mixture. “Urgh!” He yelled as Niall splattered cake mixture onto his face.<br/>“When will you boys grow up?” Louis asked.<br/>“Argh! Niall!” Liam yelped as Niall battered him with more cake mixture.<br/>“I would like cake tonight without Liam’s hair in it, thank you very much,” Louis said, but he couldn’t help to smile. He looked up at his and Harry’s bedroom before he took his jumper off. “Is Harry not back yet?”<br/>“No!” Liam squealed.<br/>“Ok,” Louis replied. He wasn’t too worried, Harry would be back soon enough and then they could get the fire going.<br/>“Argh! Liam!” Niall yelled as Liam got some cake mixture in his hair. Niall had insisted about bringing his hair wax to keep him looking good.<br/>“Got you back!” Liam yelled before he picked up the whole bowl and ran at Niall with it.<br/>“No!” Niall shrieked. Louis thought about joining in, but Liam and Niall were being so cute that he didn’t want to interrupt them. He went up the stairs and got out his book.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the cake was finally in the oven and Liam had gone for a shower.</p><p>Five minutes after that, as Niall finished the washing up and Liam came cake free out of their bedroom, Louis came downstairs. It’d been twenty minutes. Harry should be back by now.<br/>“What’s wrong Louis?” Niall asked as Louis got his coat on.<br/>“I’m worried about Harry, he’s been gone for a long time and it looked like it was going to start snow when I was last out there.”<br/>“Are you going to go out and look for him?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Ok, hold on, we’ll come with you. The cake’s got two hours in the oven anyway,” Liam said and both he and Niall got their coats on as well. They left together and began looking for Harry. Louis had been right about the snow, it was already 1cm deep on the ground and it was now starting to fall thick and fast.<br/>“Does Harry have all his layers on?” Niall asked.<br/>“Yes. I’d made sure that he was wrapped up.”<br/>“Harry! Harry!” Louis, Liam and Niall called as they walked to the lake side, and then along it. Hopefully Harry had stuck to Louis’s instruction and stayed by the water’s edge.</p><p>After five minutes of searching, Louis stopped dead in his tracks.<br/>“Louis? What is it?” Niall asked as he and Liam came over. They saw what he was looking at and they too froze. Harry was lying, half buried in snow, with his eyes closed. His skin was pale, his lips were blue and there were tiny icicles on his eyelashes. He looked dead. His jumper and top had been carelessly slung over his bag, which had wood poking out of it. “Harry?” Niall asked first as he went over to him and knelt down. “Can you hear me Harry?” Niall asked as he put his fingers to Harry’s neck and felt for his pulse.<br/>“Niall?” Liam asked as he came over.<br/>“He’s got a pulse and he’s breathing,” Niall said as Liam knelt down and brushed snow off Harry’s chest. To their surprise, his chest was bare, but he still had his trousers on. “Harry mate, can you hear me?” Niall asked again as Louis just watched and Liam felt Harry’s trousers.<br/>“His trousers are soaking wet,” Liam said as Niall shook Harry.<br/>“Harry, it’s Niall. Can you hear me? Harry? He’s freezing Liam.”<br/>“Why are his trousers wet?” Louis said after a moment.<br/>“It could be from the snow.”<br/>“No, they’re dripping. It’s like he’s been in water,” Liam said and both he and Niall looked at the lake.<br/>“Did he go swimming? Why would he take his clothes off?” Louis asked in distress. He was so worried about Harry that he couldn’t go near him. He just gone to get some firewood. Just some bloody firewood.<br/>“You said that he’s freezing Niall.”<br/>“He is. He’s colder than the snow.”<br/>“He might be hypothermic, that makes you think that you’re too warm.”<br/>“So he probably went for a swim to cool down.”<br/>“And it worked,” Liam said before he looked back at Harry. His chest was rising and falling very slowly.<br/>“We’ve got to get him back to the cabin and warm him up.”<br/>“Yes,” Liam said before he looked at Louis. “You’ve got to help us Louis. Harry’s alive but he’s very cold.”<br/>“He looks dead.”<br/>“I know, and that’s why we need to get him back to the cabin. I need you to come and help me get this snow off him ok,” Liam said and Louis faintly nodded. He came over and knelt beside Harry before helping Liam to brush the snow off him.<br/>“I can carry him like this,” Niall said after a few minutes.<br/>“Ok. I’ll get the firewood,” Liam said as he stood up and gathered up Harry’s things. Niall picked Harry up and began walking back to the cabin. “Come on Lou, he’ll be ok,” Liam said and he make sure that Louis walked in-front of him so that they didn’t lose him in the snow as well.</p><p>By the time they got back to the cabin, the snow had turned into a blizzard and Liam could barely see Niall and Harry. They got inside and Louis’s gaze was fixed on Harry. He was hardly breathing now, and he watched as Liam got a fire going and Niall put Harry onto the floor, before he gathered up as many blankets as he could.</p><p>Soon, the fire was blazing brightly and both Liam and Niall had moved Harry closer to it, so that the heat would begin to warm him up.<br/>“We just have to wait Louis ok?” Liam said as he came over and placed his hand onto his back. “He’ll be ok, let me get you a drink alright,” Liam said and Louis let him walk him over to the fire and sit onto the chair beside Harry. Niall lay just one blanket over Harry before he gently brushed the icicles off his eyelashes.<br/>“He’s needs, all of the blankets Niall,” Louis stuttered.<br/>“We can’t warm him up too fast or it’ll cause him more damage. We have to warm him up slowly,” Niall told Louis and he began shaking out of nerves. Harry’s lips were still blue and his skin was still pale as Niall carefully brushed his thumb over Harry’s cheek.</p><p>Ten minutes went by as Liam made them all hot drinks.<br/>“Look at me Lou,” Liam said and Louis turned to look at him as he knelt beside his chair. “You’ve got to relax. Niall’s looking after Harry.”<br/>“He is getting warmer Lou,” Niall told him softly.<br/>“But he looks.”<br/>“I know Louis. I know,” Liam said as he rubbed his hand and the wind howled outside.<br/>“We should have stuck together. If it was like this, we wouldn’t have found him. We wouldn’t have,” Louis said as he began to cry and Liam pulled him into a hug.<br/>“It’s alright Louis. It’s ok,” Liam shushed him as Niall put another log onto the fire and wrapped Harry up in a second blanket.<br/>“I can’t lose him Liam. I can’t…”<br/>“I know Louis. I know,” Liam said before he felt Louis’s whole weight fall against his chest. “Louis? Louis mate?” Liam asked and Niall looked up.<br/>“It looks like he’s passed out Liam.”<br/>“Shit. Give me a hand Niall,” Liam said and Niall gave him a hand to lie Louis down beside Harry before Liam raised Louis’s legs up onto a seat. “Poor Louis.”<br/>“Poor Harry.”<br/>“How’s Harry doing?”<br/>“He’s warming up, but his breathing’s still weak. I don’t know if the cold’s aggravated his asthma.”<br/>“Oh, keep an eye on him. I’ll find his inhaler just in case.”<br/>“Thanks Liam,” Niall said as he knelt down and felt Harry’s forehead. He was still cold, but not as cold as he had been. His skin was just beginning to get some colour in it, but his lips were still blue.<br/>“I’ve got it.”<br/>“Thanks. I don’t like this. I want to call someone, but I don’t have any signal here and the blizzard is too bad to go outside.”<br/>“We just have to keep warming him up, and hopefully he’ll wake up soon.”<br/>“I hope so,” Niall told Liam. He was scared about Harry and Louis was right that he had looked dead when they had found him. Niall had experience of hypothermia, and he knew that it was critical that he didn’t warm Harry up too quickly. He was just nervous and he needed Harry to wake up.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>I felt cold. Really cold. I was shivering and I could hear voices around me. Was that Louis? I tried to move, but my body was shivering too much. I tried to speak, but I couldn’t. There was a hand on my forehead and another on my shoulder.<br/>“Come one Harry,” Came Niall’s voice. What was Niall doing here?<br/>“His breathing’s changed,” Came Liam. It was Niall and Liam. Where was Louis? “It’s faster than before.”<br/>“Harry? Harry can you hear me? It’s Niall,” Niall said and I wanted to tell him that I could hear him, but I was shivering too much. Instead, I just swallowed and gasped for my next breath. “I think he’s awake Liam, he’s just not able to talk to us yet.”<br/>“He’s shivering really badly Niall, I’ll get another blanket while you get another log on,” Liam said and I felt them leave my side. Log? Blankets?</p><p>I had been in snow, collecting firewood when I fell into the lake. At least, that’s what I think had happened. I felt a heavy weight resting on-top of my body, before I felt a hand brush through my hair. “I’m really glad that he’s got some colour in his face now.”<br/>“Yeah, and his lips are no longer blue.”<br/>“You’re back in the cabin Harry. We got a fire on and you’re wrapped up in blankets alright,” Liam told me as my body continued to shiver. If there was a fire, how was I still…<br/>“Cold,” I whispered.<br/>“Harry? What did you say?” Niall asked and I felt his hair touch my lips as he leant his head down so that he could hear me.<br/>“Cold,” I whispered as loud as I could.<br/>“What is it Niall?”<br/>“He’s cold. We know Harry ok. You were very cold when we found you, but you’ll warm up soon, I promise.”<br/>“Lou,” I stuttered and I felt Niall’s hair back by my lips. “Where’s… Lou?”<br/>“He’s here, don’t worry. He’s just up the stairs in bed,” Niall told me. Why was Louis in bed? Surely, he would be down here, by my side.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“He fainted Harry. Right onto Liam.”<br/>“Yeah. He gave me a right scare.”<br/>“Oh,” I said as my body began to shiver less.<br/>“Just relax Harry,” Niall said before something began beeping. “Oh, that’ll be the cake.”<br/>“Go and sort it out Niall.”<br/>“Sleepy….”<br/>“Should we let him sleep Niall?” Liam asked above me.<br/>“As he’s feeling cold, I think that it’s safe enough,” Niall answered. What did he mean, safe enough?<br/>“Alright Harry. Go to sleep if you want to. We’ll be right here,” Liam said and I nodded before I fell back asleep.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I woke up to the wonderful smell of cooked fruit cake. I was lying in my bed upstairs, and I felt the fire warming my back as the heat drifted upwards. Then, my thoughts turned to Harry: and his unconscious, pale face with those horrifying blue lips.</p><p>Immediately, I climbed out of bed and began making my way down the stairs. I got to the bottom and held onto the hand-railing as a wave of dizziness came over me.<br/>“Louis!” Niall called as he ran over to me. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he supported me. “Are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I just got dizzy as I came down the last step. Harry… How’s Harry?”<br/>“He’s doing a lot better Louis,” Liam said and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling beside Harry. He now had about 20 blankets covering him, and all I could see of him was his face. I walked over with Niall before I knelt beside Harry. His skin had colour to it and his lips were pink once more. “He woke up. He’s just sleeping at the moment,” Liam told me and I was on the edge of crying.<br/>“He woke up? Is he… Is he’s ok?”<br/>“Yes, he’s doing alright. How are you feeling?” Liam asked as he rested his hand onto my shoulder.<br/>“I’m ok. I’m still feeling a bit light headed though.”<br/>“That’s fine, it’ll pass. Take my place,” Liam said and I knelt beside Harry’s head. To my surprise, he was still cold.<br/>“How long until he’s back to normal?”<br/>“A few hours yet Louis.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Shall I make you another drink. You fainted before you had the last one.”<br/>“Yeah, that’d be nice,” I replied to Liam and he got me a drink before he and Niall began making dinner.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>I came to and I felt warm. I snuggled into the blankets some more before I felt someone run their fingers through my hair.<br/>“Harry?” Came Louis’s voice. “Harry, are you awake babe?” He sounded anxious, overjoyed and scared all at once.<br/>“Lou?” I asked and I felt him put his hand onto my shoulder.<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me love. Are you alright?”<br/>“Hmn warm,” I said as I snuggled deeper into the blankets.<br/>“He’s warm. He’s actually warm,” Louis called out and I heard Niall and Liam cheer.<br/>“What’s going on?”<br/>“You didn’t come back from collecting wood Harry, so we went out looking for you,” Louis said as I rolled over and snuggled into the blankets facing him. I opened my eyes and I saw him kneeling beside me. “Hi darling.”<br/>“Hi. Niall said that, hmn, I was cold when you found me,” I said as I tried to get as much warmth out of the blankets as I could.<br/>“Yeah. You were lying half naked in the snow. You looked dead,” Louis said and I saw him pale slightly.<br/>“You were nearly dead Harry,” Niall added. “You were severely hypothermic and we’ve spent the last 5 hours warming you up.”<br/>“5 hours?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“How long I was out for then?” Louis asked Liam and Niall and I frowned.<br/>“You were unconscious for about ten minutes, then you fell asleep for an hour and a half.”<br/>“An hour and a half?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Did you faint Lou?” I asked. I remembered that Niall had said that Louis had fainted or something.<br/>“Yeah, I did. I just got really worried about you. Your lips turned blue babe.”<br/>“I know. Niall said,” I told Louis.<br/>“Where was I when Niall told you all of these things?”<br/>“Asleep,” I replied and I heard the boys laugh a little. “I fell in the lake,” I said and their laughter died down.<br/>“You fell into the lake?”<br/>“I think so. I can’t remember.”<br/>“Can you try to remember now for me love?”<br/>“Yeah, I…” I said before I tried to think.<br/>“Take your time Harry. There’s no rush,” Liam told me.<br/>“I was collecting wood. By the lake. And there were some small, sticks. For...”<br/>“Kindling,” Louis said as he brushed his hand through my hair.<br/>“Yeah. Kindeling,” I said and Louis smiled. “Then I was cold, and everything went funny.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“I was dizzy, and I think I… I passed out.”<br/>“Oh darling.”<br/>“Then I woke up. I woke up, and thought about you.”<br/>“Did you try to come back to the cabin?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“And then what happened?” Louis asked and I frowned. I really wasn’t sure. “What happened love?”<br/>“I got hot,” I said as I remembered. “And I went for a swim. I got too far from the shore Lou, and swallowed. I swallowed.”<br/>“You swallowed some water?” Louis asked and I nodded. It was really hard to remember what happened.<br/>“So I, came back. And I was tired. I thought about you. Before I fell asleep. I thought about you,” I said before I looked at Louis and I saw that he had tears in his eyes.<br/>“I’m really sorry babe. I should have gone with you.”<br/>“You weren’t to know that this would happen Lou,” Liam reassured him as he knelt down beside me. “None of us did.”<br/>“I didn’t like it Lou… It felt weird,” I said as I thought about when I passed out after finding the kindling.<br/>“I know Harry. But we found you and you’re safe now,” Lou reassured me. I wanted to tell him that something still felt off, but I didn’t know how to describe it, so I didn’t say anything.<br/>“Do you think that you can eat anything Harry?” Niall asked me and I looked at him.<br/>“Maybe.”<br/>“I made you dinner, so eat what you can ok?” Niall said as he handed Louis a plate of food.<br/>“I’ve been out, for that long?” I asked and the boys nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“You had us all really worried Harry.”<br/>“It was a good thing that you collected all those logs to keep the fire going,” Louis said and I smiled as he got some food onto a fork. “Here we go Harry, open,” Louis said and I let him place some food into my mouth.<br/>“Tastes good,” I told Niall after I’d swallowed it.<br/>“Good. I’m glad Harry,” He replied and Louis fed me the rest.</p><p>After the food, I felt tired and Louis insisted I should let him under my blankets so that he would be able to cuddle up to me. I happily agreed and I snuggled against Louis. Niall and Liam left us to it and I quickly fell asleep on my boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Harry Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>As I came to, I noticed that the cabin was brighter than it was yesterday. It was still toasty warm from having the fire on, and sun rays were beaming in through the windows. I adjusted my eyes and looked around. Snow was half way up the windows, and I wondered if we were snowed in.</p><p>I turned around, ready to see Harry peacefully asleep so that I could wake him up with kisses, but what actually greeted me made the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach fall away. Harry looked sick, he was sweating and shaking. Small noises escaped from his mouth and I wrapped my arms gently around him.<br/>“Harry? Baby? What’s wrong?” I asked as I was still half asleep myself. Harry didn’t reply, he just murmured quietly and I felt his hands grip my pyjama top. “Harry honey. What is it?” I asked as I kissed him on the cheek to try and get him to come to a bit more.<br/>“Hmnmn, hmnmnurmn, Lou,” He murmured as he gripped my top tighter.<br/>“It’s ok baby, I’m right here,” I told him as I raised my hand to brush through his hair. “Harry? Oh,” I said before I put the back of my hand onto his forehead. Harry was roasting. His forehead was boiling, and I knew that the blankets weren’t helping him with this new fever, so I threw them off us and Harry moaned.<br/>“No. No, Lou,” Harry begged.<br/>“I know Harry. I’m really sorry, but you’ve got a fever love,” I told him as I kissed his forehead. Harry was shivering badly and I knew that he was feeling cold. It broke my heart as I knew that he just wanted to feel warm, but I was doing this to help him feel better.</p><p>I stood up and went over to the sink, grabbed a dishcloth, dampened it and came back over to Harry. He had curled himself into a ball and he was starting to cry. “Oh Harry. Baby, I’m so sorry,” I told him as I rested the cloth against his forehead.<br/>“Feel sick,” Harry whispered.<br/>“I know darling, just take some deep breaths for me,” I told him as I gently rubbed my hand against his shoulder. It was now that Liam appeared from his and Niall’s room, he was still half asleep as he wondered to the kitchen and got a glass of milk. “Morning Liam,” I whispered, but it still made him jump and spill his milk.<br/>“Argh! Don’t do that to me Louis!”<br/>“Sorry mate.”<br/>“How did you sleep? How’s…” Liam said before he stopped talking as he saw Harry curled up in a ball on the floor without any blankets covering him. “What’s happened?”<br/>“He’s got a fever, and he feels sick.”<br/>“Nurgh,” Harry moaned as Liam came over.<br/>“Oh Harry. It’s not your day is it?” Liam said as he stroked his hand through Harry’s hair.<br/>“Can you help me get him upstairs Liam? I want to lie him onto our bed.”<br/>“Of course,” Liam replied before he gently lifted the shivering Harry into his arms. “Hold onto me Harry, it’s ok.” Liam said and Harry grabbed onto his shirt. I went and re-dampened the cloth before I joined Liam as he lay a single sheet over Harry.<br/>“Cold,” Harry said and I sat on the bed beside him as he tried to wrap himself in the sheet as much as he could. He was sweating quiet badly now and I put the cloth gently onto his forehead.<br/>“I know honey, but you’ve got a fever and you just feel like you’re cold.”<br/>“I don’t want to be cold again. I don’t...”<br/>“Hey, hey, hey, darling it’s ok. You’re not cold, you’re ok. I’m never going to let you be that cold again,” I said and Harry snuggled intp me.<br/>“Once we’ve got to get your temperature down Harry, we’ll get you tucked up nice and comfy ok?” Liam said and Harry nodded.<br/>“Ah!” Came a yelp from downstairs as there was a loud thud.<br/>“That’ll be Niall trying to cuddle you Liam,” I told him.<br/>“Yeah, and he’s fallen off the bed again,” Liam said before he rushed down the stairs. I turned back and ran my hand through Harry’s hair.</p><p>Once Liam had got Niall up, they came to join us and Niall brought a bin, just in case Harry was sick.<br/>“Morning Harry, I heard that you’re not feeling very well,” Niall said as he sat on the bed.<br/>“No. I’m... freezing and Lou won’t... give me any blankets,” Harry said as he shivered.<br/>“He’s got a bad fever Niall. He probably got sick from being out in the cold for so long yesterday.”<br/>“Yeah. I think you’re right.”<br/>“Paul’s meant to pick us up at 4pm, but shall I call him and ask him to come by earlier?”<br/>“I think that would be good Liam, thanks.”<br/>“Ok,” Liam said before he brought out his phone and called Paul. Niall and I stayed with Harry as Liam explained the events of the last two days to Paul.</p><p>Very soon, Harry groaned before he wrapped his hands around his stomach.<br/>“Are you alright Harry?” I asked and Harry gulped.<br/>“Gonna be sick.”<br/>“Alright Harry, sit up for me babe,” I said and both Niall and I gave him a hand to sit up before Niall managed to put the bin in Harry’s lap just in time.<br/>“Paul will be here in an hour,” Liam told us as he came off the phone.<br/>“That’s it babe, just get it out ok. I promise that you’ll feel better after this ok?” I reassured Harry and he tried to nod between retching.</p><p>After fifteen minutes, Harry was done and he collapsed back onto the bed. Niall sorted the bin out and I brushed my hand through Harry’s hair as he closed his eyes. This wasn’t how we all thought our week away would end, but apart from the last 36 hours, it had been amazing. We’d really grown as couples, and laughed pretty much non-stop, mostly at each other. We would have to come back another year and do it again, without Harry getting lost of course.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Harry was finally asleep and Paul had texted to say that he was only thirty minutes away. Harry’s fever was getting worse and he kept moving in his sleep, so I knew that he’d still be tired when he woke up. Liam and Niall began packing all our things up so that we’d be ready to leave when Paul arrived.</p><p>When Paul did arrive, he came straight up the stairs and took Harry’s temperature. It was 37.5 degrees Celsius.<br/>“Niall,” He called down the stairs.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Can you bring me up some ice packs from the freezer?”<br/>“Yeah, will do Paul,” Niall replied before Paul turned back to me.<br/>“We need something colder than that cloth to cool him down.”<br/>“We spent all of yesterday warming him up, and now we’re trying to cool him back down,” I said as tears formed in my eyes. I was stressed and I just wanted Harry to be ok.<br/>“I know that it’s confusing Louis, but he’ll be ok. I promise,” Paul told me and I nodded.<br/>“Hmn. Nurmurgh,” Harry moaned.<br/>“Shhh, it’s ok baby,” I told him.<br/>“Here you go Paul,” Niall said as he handed Paul an ice pack wrapped in a small towel.<br/>“Thanks Niall,” Paul replied before he rested it against Harry’s head. “Hold it there for me Louis,” He told me and I did so. He then reached into his bag and brought out some medication.<br/>“What’s that?” I asked him as Harry settled down beneath my fingers.<br/>“It’s something that should help to bring his fever down. Could you wake him up for me?”<br/>“Yeah, of course,” I said before I leant down and kissed Harry on the cheek. “Harry? Harry, can you wake up for me?” I asked as I gently shook his shoulder. “Come on, open your eyes for me love,” I said and after another kiss on the cheek, his eyes opened and he looked into my own. “Hi love, are you ok?”<br/>“Ihm tired Lou.”<br/>“I know you are, but you haven’t been able to sleep very well. Paul’s got you some medicine.”<br/>“Paul’s here?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m right here Harry,” Paul said as he shook his arm and Harry looked across at him.<br/>“Hi Paul.”<br/>“Hi bud. Can you open your mouth, I just want to give you some medicine ok?” Paul said and Harry happily obliged.<br/>“Sweet,” Harry said after he swallowed it.<br/>“Yeah, it’s just like the stuff your mothers would have given you when you were little. Open your moth again for me Harry,” Paul said before he fed another spoonful of the medicine to Harry.<br/>“Thanks mum,” Harry said before his eyes glazed over.<br/>“Go back to sleep H alright?” I said and Harry let his eyes close.<br/>“Why don’t you go for a walk with Liam and Niall? I’ll look after Harry for a while,” Paul told me.<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yeah, we’ll be fine. Relax for a bit, the snow’s crisp and deep out there. Harry will be right here when you come back,” Paul reassured me and, feeling a bit guilty, I stood up and let Paul take my place. I watched as he ran his thumb over Harry’s cheek.<br/>“Come on Lou, Harry will be ok,” Niall said and I paused, before I followed him down the stairs. We got our coats and shoes on before going outside.</p><p>“I’m proud of you Louis,” Liam said and I looked at him.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“For looking after Harry. It was awful finding him out here yesterday, but you’ve been by his side ever since.”<br/>“Yeah, if you don’t count when I passed out.”<br/>“That wasn’t your fault Louis. Do you remember how I was when Niall had his first seizure?”<br/>“You were terrified.”<br/>“I was.”<br/>“You took good care of me though,” Niall told Liam and he smiled.<br/>“Harry will think the same of you Louis.”<br/>“Yeah, and you’re helping him to get better.”<br/>“Thanks boys,” I said as their words made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.<br/>“We love you Lou. And Liam and I are here for you when you needs us.”<br/>“Thanks Ni… argh!” I yelled as a snowball hit me and it went right down my back. Niall laughed and I turned round to see a guilty Liam, who’s gloves were covered in snow.<br/>“Oh, you are so dead,” I said as I grabbed a handful of snow and Liam made a run for it. Thus began our snowball fight, and it was only a matter of minutes before Niall joined in as well.</p><p>An hour and a half passed without us realising it before we made our way back to the cabin. The smell of soup greeted us as we entered and took our coats off.<br/>“Oh, carrot and parsnip,” Liam said as he leant down and smelt the soup. “I love soup.”<br/>“So do I,” Niall added as I went up the stairs.<br/>“Dig in boys!” Paul called as I got to the top and saw him feeding Harry some of the soup, who was sat up in bed with a blanket around his legs. I was so surprised and relieved that I just froze where I stood.<br/>“Are you ok Louis?” Harry asked me quietly.<br/>“Harry, I... Oh baby,” I said before I came over and sat onto the bed, taking Harry’s hands in my own. Paul lowered the soup and let me shuffle closer to Harry. I raised a hand and felt both of his cheeks and his forehead. “Oh, yours fever’s come down Harry,” I said as tears formed in my eyes and I kissed him. Harry kissed me back and he rested his hand onto my leg. “Are you ok?” I asked after a moment.<br/>“I still feel sick,” Harry said as his voice turned hoarse and I rested my hand against his cheek.<br/>“What’s his temperature Paul?”<br/>“37 degrees, if he keeps improving at this rate, he’ll be well enough to get into the car.”<br/>“Are you still planning on us flying home tonight?”<br/>“I am for Niall and Liam, but I’ll put you two in a hotel for the night and reschedule your flights for tomorrow.”<br/>“Thank you,” Harry croaked.<br/>“What happened to your voice Harry?”<br/>“Asthma.”<br/>“I opened a window to let some fresh air in and I think that the temperature set it off.”<br/>“Are you ok now?” I asked as slight panic crossed my mind.<br/>“Yeah. Paul’s quick with the in-hailer.”<br/>“Were you worried when you woke up and I wasn’t here?”<br/>“No,” Harry told me with a smile. “You’ve done great job, looking after me Lou.”<br/>“I love you Harry,” I said before I kissed him again.<br/>“Hey! Look who’s gotten better!” Liam called and we turned to see him and Niall as they joined us with their soup. “You look a lot better Harry. And awake.”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry croaked.<br/>“Can you breathe ok?” Niall asked as he recognised the symptoms of asthma.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“His fever’s getting better, so in an hour or two we should be able to get out of here.”<br/>“Amazing. This has been great, mostly, but I can’t wait to see my mum and dad.”<br/>“Oh, I can’t wait to see my grandad.”<br/>“Yeah, Christmas will be good.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok, who wants to hear a song?”<br/>“Yeah, all right.”<br/>“Why not?” We all agreed as Niall bounced down the stairs and got his guitar. He played it and we all sang.</p><p>Two hours later, Harry was well enough to get into the car. However, he was still sick enough to get out of helping dig snow out of the cars wheels, and he was defiantly too sick to help us get the car moving. Not that we brought this up on the drive back, not at all.</p><p>It was nearly 6pm by the time we arrived at the airport and Liam and Niall had to run to catch their flights. There was a brief goodbye, then they were gone. Paul then took Harry and I to a hotel and helped us to unload our bags from the car. Thankfully there was no crowd waiting for us so Harry could take his time getting into the hotel and to the room.<br/>“Nearly there love ok,” I told Harry as he yawned in the corridor.<br/>“Ihmn tired Lou,” Harry said as he reached for my hand and I took it.<br/>“I know love, I know. You can cuddle me as much as you like when we get inside ok?” I said and Harry nodded before he snuggled his head against my shoulder. We got to the room and Paul opened our bags at the bottom of the bed as I sat Harry down and he snuggled into me. “Thanks Paul.”<br/>“No problem boys. I’ll see you at 10am tomorrow for your flights.”<br/>“Great yeah, we’ll be there.”<br/>“Thanks dad,” Harry muttered and Paul smiled before he left.<br/>“You’re so cute,” I told Harry as I brushed my hand through his hair. It had been two long days for him, and he was really tired.<br/>“Cuddles Lou,” Harry begged as he pulled at my shirt and I giggled.<br/>“Yeah. Listen H, I just want to shower real quick. You had one before we left the cabin remember?”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry said and he smiled as he remembered.<br/>“Ok. Let me get clean for you babe and then we can snuggle up all night alright?”<br/>“Ok,” Harry agreed, but disappointment was clear in his voice.<br/>“I’ll be back soon. Get your pyjama’s on,” I told Harry as I kissed him and he nodded. I went for my shower, and I tried to be as quick as I could for Harry.</p><p>Coming out and rubbing my hair dry with a towel, I saw Harry sitting on a chair with a distant gaze. “Harry?” I asked as I came towards him. “Harry, are you ok?” I asked and he looked at me with tears in his eyes as I knelt beside him. “What’s wrong darling?”<br/>“I don’t feel good Lou.”<br/>“Still?” I asked as I felt his forehead. He still had a bit of a fever, but it was a lot better than before. “Your fever’s not bad Harry. What doesn’t feel good?”<br/>“My head.”<br/>“Oh honey,” I said before I kissed him. “You’re probably just tired, let’s get you to bed.”<br/>“Hmn. What’s going on Lou?” Harry asked as I stood him up.<br/>“We’re getting into bed and going to sleep. You’re going to see your family tomorrow.”<br/>“How?”<br/>“You’re flying home.”<br/>“Flying? I didn’t know that I could fly,” Harry muttered as I lay him down.<br/>“You can’t. You’re going in a plane darling.”<br/>“Oh. Are you coming with me?”<br/>“No. I’m going home too.”<br/>“But you’re my home,” Harry said as I got into the bed beside him and he wrapped his arms around me. “Please Lou. Please,” Harry begged as he cuddled against my chest.<br/>“Hey, it’s alright Harry. I’ll see you soon. It’s just for two weeks ok?”<br/>“You can’t be gone for two years,” Harry muttered before he closed his eyes.<br/>“I won’t be gone for two years,” I said before I kissed him. I waited but Harry didn’t move. “Harry?” I asked as I shook him gently, but Harry still didn’t reply. It was strange how Harry had become so confused so quickly, but I put it down to his lack of sleep. Plus, he had been pretty adorable. I was sure that he would feel better tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Harry April Fool’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>It was now 2013, and the boys were back on tour. They checked every morning that Niall had taken his medication, and he hadn’t had a seizure in over two months.</p><p>Liam was happy, but he was still keeping a close eye on Niall just in case he needed him.</p><p>Harry was back being his loud and charming self, and Louis was loving the tour life. Zayn was acting as the mum and looking after all the boys equally.</p><p>It was now 1st April and they were half way through a concert in Dublin, getting lined up to do a human pyramid.<br/>“Three, two, one,” Liam called before he, Sandy and Harry knelt down on the stage. Niall and Zayn climbed on-top of them and Louis climbed to the very top. The crowd cheered and all the boys tried to smile.<br/>Niall’s arm then buckled, and he fell between Liam and Harry before Harry rested his elbow onto Sandy and the whole pyramid fell down: leaving Louis to hobble onto the stage to get away from it all.<br/>“My back!” Harry cried out before he collapsed onto the stage and closed his eyes.<br/>“That was the worst human pyramid in history,” Louis said as Zayn and Sandy stood up.<br/>“Well, I’m ok. Harry’s dead,” Liam joked and Niall crawled over to Harry. “Probably.”<br/>“I think Harry’s having a sneaky sleep,” Louis added as Niall rolled Harry onto his back. Harry had his eyes closed and he wasn’t moving.<br/>“At Harold’s mistress,” Liam said as he walked away.<br/>“Hold on a second Liam,” Louis said as he walked over to Niall and Harry.<br/>“What are you doing Harry?” Niall asked playfully as he looked into Harry’s face. “Harry?” Niall asked again before he shook Harry’s shoulder.<br/>“What’s wrong Louis?” Liam asked he turned round and came over.<br/>“Harry’s not responding,” Louis said as he knelt beside Harry. “Harry?”<br/>“Has he knocked himself out?” Zayn asked as he too came over.<br/>“If you’re playing Harry, this isn’t funny,” Niall said as he became serious.<br/>“Wake up for us Harry,” Zayn said as he also crouched beside his bandmate.<br/>“Is he joking around?” Sandy asked.<br/>“He better not be.”<br/>“I’m getting worried. Can you wake up for me Harry?”<br/>“Harry?”<br/>“Could he have hit his head?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“He could have damaged his back.”<br/>“I thought he was joking about that.”<br/>“Yeah, it sounded like he was joking,”<br/>“We’re going to have to stop the show. Just until we find out what’s wrong with him,” Louis said and the boys all looked at one another.<br/>Harry then moved and he caught their attention.<br/>“Harry?”<br/>“Harry? Are back with us?”<br/>“Are you ok Harry?” Sandy asked and Harry groaned.<br/>“I’m right here babe,” Louis said as he brushed his finger across Harry’s face.<br/>“You’re ok. You’re ok.”<br/>“Niall,” Harry whispered. “Ni.”<br/>“What’s wrong Harry?” Niall asked as he bent down to Harry’s mouth.<br/>“Happy April Fool’s day!” Harry yelled into the microphone and all the boys stood up.<br/>“Bloody hell Harry!” Louis exclaimed. “I was getting seriously worried about you!”<br/>“Yeah, so was I.”<br/>“You’re such a pain in the backside,” Niall said as he took his microphone from Zayn and walked across the stage. Zayn was the only one who went over to Harry and helped him up.</p><p>They sang ‘Story of my Life’ and Harry began to feel weird. By the time the song ended, he was having a hard time focusing and he was feeling dizzy.</p><p>Louis and Liam began cracking jokes as Harry went over to Zayn. Zayn initially ignored him, but Harry took hold of his arm and caught his attention.<br/>“What is it Harry?”<br/>“I don’t feel good. I’m dizzy and I can’t remember which song is next.”<br/>“It’s Little Things, you’re not trying to trick me again are you?”<br/>“What do you mean, again?”<br/>“You pretended that you were hurt when we did the human pyramid.”<br/>“Oh,” Harry said and Zayn looked closer at his him. Something was off and Harry didn’t seem like himself.<br/>“Are you alright?” Zayn asked as his worry grew.<br/>“No, I feel weird.”<br/>“You’re not playing?”<br/>“Why would I be playing?” Harry asked before a tear ran down his face.<br/>“Hey, hey. It’s ok mate,” Zayn said and Harry’s gaze looked slightly distant, so Zayn put his hand against his face. “Can you look at me?” Zayn asked and Harry tried to look at him. “Harry?” Zayn asked again as he clicked his fingers in front of Harry’s face, and Harry took a moment to respond.<br/>“Go for it Niall,” Liam called from across the stage and Niall began playing ‘Little Things’. Zayn kept his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he began to sing.</p><p>As the song went on, Harry came to more and more, until it came to his part and he sang without any issues. Zayn stayed with Harry until the end of the song and when he was happy that Harry was ok. At the end of the show, they were getting changed and Zayn addressed Harry.<br/>“Do you feel better now Harry?”<br/>“Yeah, I feel fine. It was just a joke Zayn.”<br/>“What? Before we sang Little Things was a joke?”<br/>“We didn’t sing Little Things tonight, we skipped it.”<br/>“No we didn’t, I was with you when we sang.”<br/>“Really? I don’t remember that.”<br/>“You were zoned out for most of it. Are you sure that you’re ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I feel ok now. I’m sure that it was nothing,” Harry said before he left to get into the car. Zayn soon followed him, but he was sure that what had happened to harry wasn’t nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Niall Dizzy at Hershey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>Niall finished his rolls down the stage and the boys cheered as they clambered on-top of him. Paul raised his hand to warm them to be careful but Liam lay down first to protect N while Louis, Zayn and Harry pretended to beat him up.</p><p>After a few moments, Louis and Zayn stepped back and Harry stood up.<br/>“Give it up for Rocky Bom Boa!” Harry called out but Niall didn’t move. Liam and Paul looked down at Niall and his eyes seemed glazed over.<br/>“Niall?” Paul asked as he rested his hand onto Niall’s leg.<br/>“Niall, what’s the matter?” Liam asked, scared that this might be the start of a seizure.<br/>“Dizzy,” Niall replied before he closed his eyes.<br/>“Alright bud, just relax,” Paul told him as Louis came over.<br/>“Is Niall ok?”<br/>“Yeah, he’s just dizzy.”<br/>“What’s going on?”<br/>“Do we need to get him offstage?” Harry and Zayn asked as the joined them.<br/>“No, he’s just dizzy boys. Pass me your microphone Liam,” Paul said and Liam did so. “Hi everyone, it’s Paul,” Paul began and everyone cheered. “Niall’s just feeling a bit dizzy so we’re going to give him a few minutes for his head to calm down. Bear with us,” Paul finished and he handed the microphone back to Liam.</p><p>Zayn looked at Harry and noticed that he had one hand placed on Niall’s shoulder and the other one was running through his hair.<br/>“You ok Harry?” Zayn asked but Harry didn’t respond. “Harry?” Zayn asked again and he caught Louis’s attention.<br/>“What’s wrong Zayn?”<br/>“Harry seems out of it. This happened a few days ago.”<br/>“What?” Louis asked before he came over to Harry. “Harry it’s Louis, can you hear me?” Louis asked but Harry didn’t move. “Harry?”<br/>“What’s wrong boys?” Paul asked as he looked over.<br/>“Harry’s not responding to us.”<br/>“Harry? Hey,” Paul said as he clicked his fingers in front of Harry. “Harry?”<br/>“Hmn?”<br/>“Are you alright Harry? You went blank of us for a few moments,” Louis asked and Harry looked at him.<br/>“Yeah. Yeah... I’m fine.”<br/>“How are you feeling Nialler?” Liam asked, oblivious to what was going on with Harry.<br/>“Better.”<br/>“Do you feel good enough the stand?” Liam asked and Niall nodded. “Come on then babe,” Liam said and he helped Niall to stand up. The crowd cheered but Niall stumbled in his grip. “Hey, are you sure that you’re ok?”<br/>“I’m still a bit dizzy.”<br/>“That’s ok, I’ll give you a hand,” Liam said before he wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist.<br/>“You’re not fine Harry. This is the second time that this has happened,” Zayn told him sternly.<br/>“Second time what’s happened?”<br/>“You froze Harry. You zoned out.”<br/>“When?”<br/>“A few moments ago.”<br/>“Hershey!” Liam called out and the boys turned to him.<br/>“We can talk about it later,” Harry said before he went to join Liam and Niall.<br/>“Harry!” Louis called after him but Zayn put his hand onto his arm.<br/>“I’m really worried about him Louis. He doesn’t remember the moments when he zones out like that.”<br/>“When did he zone out last time?”<br/>“When we were in Dublin and he tricked us with the human pyramid. I think that we need to get him looked at.”<br/>“We’ll tell Paul about it later and I’ll keep an eye on him for now.”<br/>“Ok,” Zayn said before they continued the concert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Harry Injured On Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>None’s POV</strong><br/>The boys were once more on stage in Brazil, and they were getting ready to do a human pyramid. They got lined up and Harry, Liam and John were on the bottom.</p><p>Louis climbed on-top of Harry, and Zayn got onto John, both resting one knee on Liam. Harry winced as the muscles in his back tightened and Niall climbed his way onto the very top.</p><p>Niall then lost his balance and he fell as something clicked in Harry’s back. Louis helped Niall back up and Harry cried out in pain.<br/>“Argh!”<br/>“Shit. Harry you ok?” Liam asked in shock and Harry fell onto the stage, causing the whole pyramid to collapse.<br/>“Ah!” Harry cried out again as he turned onto his back and gasped for air.<br/>“Harry. Harry breathe mate,” Liam said as Paul jumped onto the stage and knelt beside them.<br/>“You alright Niall?” Louis asked Niall as he stumbled and he caught him.<br/>“Yeah. I’m fine.”<br/>“What hurts Harry?” Paul asked as the crowd was erupted into chaos.<br/>“My back,” Harry replied as he winced.<br/>“Ok. Ok, just try to relax.”<br/>“What can we do?”<br/>“Paddy, find the medic backstage,” Paul said and Paddy disappeared off.<br/>“How bad’s the pain Harry?” Liam asked as Louis and Niall came over.<br/>“Bad. Argh.”i<br/>“Stay still for us Harry alright,” Paul told him and he nodded. Tears began to run down his face and Louis took Liam’s place.<br/>“I’m so sorry Harry,” Louis said before he wiped Harry’s tears away.<br/>“Can I sit up?”<br/>“Not yet,” Paul told Harry as he saw Paddy coming back with the medic. “Adam’s here to check you over before you move ok?” Paul told Harry and he nodded.</p><p>Adam got onto the stage and he knelt beside Harry. He made sure that Harry hadn’t sustained any serious injuries before he allowed him to sit up.<br/>“There we go Harry,” Louis said as he helped Harry to sit upright. Harry was still in pain and all the boys watched him with worry.<br/>“Let’s get you backstage and I’ll get you some painkillers alright?” Adam said and Harry nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good lad. Come on,” Adam said and both he and Louis helped Harry to stand up and go backstage. Paul ushered the other boys backstage as well.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I’d hurt Harry, and it broke my heart to see him in so much pain. Adam got him strong painkillers and I stayed with him as he calmed down.<br/>“I’d like to get Harry to see a doctor to find out the exact cause of his pain.”<br/>“That sounds like a good.”<br/>“Is Harry going to be ok?”<br/>“Yeah, he’ll be ok. Harry?” Paul asked and I looked at him before I turned to Harry. He was gazing off into the distance and he wasn’t moving.<br/>“Harry? Babe, what’s wrong?” I asked as I put my hand onto his arm.<br/>“Talk to us Harry.”<br/>“Why isn’t he moving?”<br/>“He looks out of it.”<br/>“Harry, love. Come back to me, come on,” I said as I wrapped my hand around his neck. Harry kept staring beyond me as Paul knelt beside me.<br/>“Harry?” Paul asked and Harry blinked before he looked across at him.<br/>“Paul?” He asked after a moment.<br/>“Yeah, that’s me. Are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I... what happened Louis?” Harry asked as he turned to me. He had tears in his eyes and he was confused.<br/>“You went blank on us Harry. You wouldn’t respond.”<br/>“Oh. I... I feel weird,” Harry said before he raised a hand up to his head.<br/>“Do you feel numb and like you blacked out Harry?” Niall asked and Harry nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That’s how I feel after absent seizures,” Niall said and we all looked at him in concern. Did that mean that Harry was getting absent seizures too and we just didn’t realise it?<br/>“I’ll go to the doctors with you Harry, and we’ll see about getting you tested for epilepsy,” Paul said my heart dropped. Not Harry as well. Niall having epilepsy was bad enough and I don’t know how we could cope if Harry had it as well.<br/>“Epilepsy? Why?”<br/>“You’ve blacked out like that three times on us and we’re worried about you.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“We just want to make sure that you’re ok,” Paul said and Harry nodded as he put his hand back onto his back.</p><p>Harry was in pain and he was confused. We all just wanted him to get it sorted out. As there was nothing more to be said, Paul went with Harry to the doctor and we all went back onto the stage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Niall Seizure (4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Our schedule was crazy. It was midnight and we were all in a car heading to the airport. We had to be in Toyoko for an interview at 9am tomorrow morning, and that meant that we were taking off at 1am, in an hour’s time. Unfortunately, the airport was filled with our fans and I grimaced when I saw what we had to get through.</p><p>I will still in my pyjama’s and just keeping my eyes open was hard enough at the moment, let alone walking. I looked at the other boys, who were in the same boat as me, and I heard the boot open. I heard the fans screams and people were already taking pictures of us. Paul opened the door and we all got out, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.</p><p>We began making our way through the crowd, with Paul at the front and airport security holding fans back from us. Bright flashes lit my face up and my puffy half asleep eyes. I felt Liam’s hand on my shoulder as we made our way through. Then, a fan got hold of my ankle and pulled me onto the ground.<br/>“Get off him!” Louis yelled before both he and Liam pulled me back up and onto my feet.<br/>“Everyone stand back!” Paul shouted, but it didn’t help. After what seemed like an age, we made it to our gate with scruffier hair and wide eyes. I yawned and stretched before we were ushered outside and onto out private plane. I sat down with Louis opposite me, Liam and Harry across from us and Zayn behind.</p><p>Paul dimmed the lights just after we took off and we all settled down to try and get some sleep. I was restless and I felt like something had happened that I was not aware of. Soon, my alarm went off and I opened my eyes.<br/>“Turn it off,” Louis mumbled before he pulled his blanket over himself. I turned it off and stood up. It was 7am and that meant that it was time to take my medication, but first I needed to pee. I found the bathroom and once I was done, I went to the locker above my seat. I popped it open and lazily moved my hand around inside of it in order to find my bag.<br/>“Hmn,” I groaned before I yawned. I was exhausted but I knew that I needed my meds. I still couldn’t feel my bag, so I stood on my tiptoes and looked into the locker. It was empty. “No,” I said as I became more awake. “No,” I said again before I climbed into the locker. “Where...?”<br/>“Hmn... Niall?” Harry asked as he woke up and saw me half stuck inside of the plane’s locker. “What... are you doing?” He asked before he yawned.<br/>“My bag’s gone. My medicine Harry,” I told him. My epilepsy medication had been in my bag and now it was gone. Luckily I had both my phone and my wallet with me, but I needed my medication.<br/>“Your medicine’s gone?” Harry asked and I nodded as I climbed out of the locker. “Liam. Louis.”<br/>“Urgh.”<br/>“Hmnurgh,” They moaned as Harry shook them awake.<br/>“Get up.”<br/>“Why? What time is it?” Liam groaned.<br/>“It’s my meds Liam, they’re gone,” I told him and he opened his eyes.<br/>“What? You’re meds...?” Liam asked before became more awake. “Where were they?”<br/>“In my bag, but it’s gone.”<br/>“That girl,” Louis said and I turned to him. “The one who got hold of your ankle, I think it disappeared then.”<br/>“No. No, no, no,” I said as I put my head into my hands. This was bad. I had more medicine in my other bag but that was in the hold. We were still in the air and I couldn’t climb onto the outside of the plane in-order to open the hold door and get it out.<br/>“Get Paul,” Louis told someone and they rushed off.<br/>“It’ll be ok Niall. Do you have any more?” Liam asked and I nodded.<br/>“Yeah, but they’re in the hold.”<br/>“What’s happened?” Zayn asked as I began pacing around the plane.<br/>“Someone’s taken Niall’s bag that has his medication in.”<br/>“What?!”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“I don’t know what to do... I can’t have another seizure, I can’t...” I said as I paced and Harry came back in with Paul.<br/>“Sit down Niall,” Paul told me and I did so. Liam crouched in-front of me as Paul searched all of the storage places in the plane for my bag. “Ok, it’s not here.”<br/>“My only other tablets are in the hold,” I told Paul as he came over to me.<br/>“At least you have some spare,” Paul said before he took my hand. “You’ll get you some when we land, but there’s nothing that I can do for now ok?”<br/>“Am I going to have a seizure then?” I asked as tears came to my eyes.<br/>“You’re like to, yes.”<br/>“But… I don’t want a seizure, I don’t...” I said before I began to cry, my lack of sleep starting to get to me.<br/>“Niall, hey,” Liam said softly as he wiped my tears away. “You’re safe, just breathe baby,” He said and I did so. “Good. And again. Deep breaths,” Liam said and I tried to breathe as deeply as I could.<br/>“Ok, good. All of you need to sleep so we’ll do shifts, two boys awake at a time to look after Niall.”<br/>“Yep, sounds good Paul.”<br/>“Sound like a plan.”<br/>“I’ll go first with Liam,” Harry offered.<br/>“Ok. Louis and Zayn, get some sleep,” Paul said and they lay down.</p><p>So, for the next two hours Liam and Harry stayed with me and we chatted before I tried to get some sleep. A managed to nap for half an hour before I woke up to see Louis beside me.<br/>“Hey. Did I wake you?” He asked and I shook my head.<br/>“No. I am a bit thirsty though.”<br/>“I’ll get you some water,” Louis said and he left me before I sat up in the chair.<br/>“How are feeling Niall?” Zayn asked before he put his hand onto my leg.<br/>“Sleepy. What time is it?”<br/>“10am American time, 5am Toyoko time.”<br/>“Are we nearly there?”<br/>“Yeah, there’s only about an hour or so left to go.”<br/>“Thank goodness.”<br/>“Here you go Niall,” Louis said as he came back over with some water.<br/>“Thanks Lou,” I said before I drank it. “Can I have some more?”<br/>“Of course,” He said before he left again. I then stood up and dizziness quickly overwhelmed me.<br/>“Woah, careful Niall,” Zayn said as I stumbled and he supported me. “Are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah. I’m just a bit...”<br/>“Niall? What it is, what’s wrong?” Louis asked as he came back over with some more water.<br/>“I feel dizzy.”<br/>“Why don’t you sit back down,” Louis suggested and I shook my head before I took the water from him.<br/>“No. No, I...” I said before I drank it. I was feeling worse quickly and my breathing was strained.<br/>“Niall, I really think that you should sit down.”<br/>“No, he needs to lie down,” Zayn said and my eyelids began opening and closing really fast.<br/>“Ok,” Louis agreed and I tried my best to help them lie me down. Once I was on the floor, I felt my fists starting to clench and unclench.<br/>“Ok Niall, you’re going into a seizure so I’m going to get Paul ok?” Zayn told me and I tried to nod.<br/>“We’ve got you Niall, we’ve got you mate,” Louis said before he put a pillow underneath my head.<br/>“Don’t.... don...” I tried to say before my body began to shake and Louis turned me onto my side.<br/>“I know Niall, I know, but we’re so proud of you ok and you’re going to be alright,” Louis reassured me before everything went black.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Zayn reappeared with Paul a couple moments later just as Niall’s seizure began to get going.<br/>“Well done boys, we just need to wait it out,” Paul said as he knelt beside us.<br/>“I feel awful that we’re not able to help him.”<br/>“I know, but none of this is your fault and you’ve done everything you can,” Paul told me before Niall gargled and some saliva came out of his mouth.<br/>“Shit. Can he breathe? What can we...”<br/>“It’s ok Louis, we just have to keep him on his side.”<br/>“Try a smaller pillow,” Zayn said and we carefully switched pillows.</p><p>After 3 minutes, Niall’s seizure began to die down and Paul put a blanket over him.<br/>“How long will it be until he wakes up?”<br/>“Hopefully just a few minutes,” Paul said and I moved the pillow so that Niall wouldn’t wake up in a small puddle of his own saliva. Paul then stood up and he shook both Harry and Liam awake.<br/>“Time to get up boys.”<br/>“Hmn. Mo,” Harry replied before he snuggled more into his blanket.<br/>“What time is it?” Liam asked.<br/>“10:10am American time, 5:10am Toyoko time. We’ll be landing in half an hour.”<br/>“Ok,” Liam said and both he and Harry stretched.<br/>“Has Niall... seized?” Harry asked as he opened his eyes and saw Niall lying on his side on the floor.<br/>“Yeah, he’s had a seizure.”<br/>“Oh. Poor Nialler,” Harry said before there was a thud and I looked at Liam.<br/>“Ow,” Liam complained after he hit his head on the locker.<br/>“Careful.”<br/>“Is Niall still out?” He asked as he came over.<br/>“Yeah he is.”<br/>“Ok,” Liam said before he knelt beside me and yawned.<br/>“Did you sleep well?” I asked and Liam nodded.<br/>“I did.”<br/>“Hmn,” Niall moaned and we all turned our attention to him.<br/>“Niall?”<br/>“Niall, can you hear us?”<br/>“Hmnurgh.”<br/>“You’re ok Niall, you’re just lying on the floor,” Zayn reassured him.<br/>“Li...”<br/>“I’m here Niall. I’m right here,” Liam said as he went to Niall’s head and took one of his hands in his own.<br/>“Here,” Harry said as he came over and offered Paul a fluffier pillow.<br/>“Thanks Harry. Bear with me a second Niall. Can you lift his head up for me Liam?”<br/>“Yeah, of course. Just relax love,” Liam said before he lifted Niall’s head up and Paul switched pillows.<br/>“Hmn. Better,” Niall said as Liam rested his head back down onto it.<br/>“I’m glad,” Paul said as Liam ran a hand through Niall’s hair.<br/>“Do you know where we are Niall?” Harry asked him.<br/>“In the sky.”<br/>“That’s right. Do you know where we came from?”<br/>“Merica.”<br/>“Yeah, we’ve left America. Do you know where we’re going?”<br/>“Merica?” Niall asked with a frown.<br/>“No, but that’s ok. Just relax for a few minutes.”<br/>“Zayn, Louis, can you get Niall some water and something to eat?”<br/>“Yeah of course,” I said and I went to get Niall yet another glass of water.<br/>“I feel so bad for Niall man,” Zayn said as I filled the cup up and he searched for a snack of some kind.<br/>“That seizure was a long one too. I can believe that someone would take his bag like that.”<br/>“Fans do crazy things sometimes. They weren’t to know that it had his epilepsy pills in.”<br/>“Still, in the eyes of the law it was theft.”<br/>“It was,” Zayn said and we went to join the rest of the lads.</p><p>Liam was taking the blanket off Niall and Harry was knelt beside him now as well.<br/>“Is everything ok Liam?” I asked as I came over.<br/>“Yeah, Niall was just feeling a bit hot.”<br/>“Oh, ok. I’ve got some water and straw,” I said as I knelt down and Niall reached his hand out towards me.<br/>“Let me Niall, it’s ok,” Liam said and Niall relaxed as Liam put the straw into his mouth and he happily drank all of the water. “How’s that?”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“You’re sounding better Niall,” I said happily.<br/>“Yeah,” He replied before he tried to open his eyes, but it was clearly hard for him.<br/>“Hey love, I know that you’re trying to wake up but just take it slowly ok?” Liam said and Niall relaxed once more.<br/>“K… I don’t like... sei. Seizures.”<br/>“I know that you don’t, but it’s over now ok?” Liam said and Niall raised his hand up, and Liam took it and kissed it. “I love you Niall. I love you so much.”<br/>“Love you too,” He replied and the rest of us aww’d.</p><p>Fifteen minutes passed before Paul said that we needed to go back to our seats for landing.<br/>“Do you think you can stand up Niall?” Liam asked as he rubbed his hand round Niall’s back. Niall was sitting up now and he had his eyes open. He was half way through the fruit bar and he nodded. “Alright babe, hold onto me,” Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Niall and he helped him to stand up.<br/>“I’ve got you as well Nialler,” Zayn said as he supported Niall, and together they got him back to his seat.<br/>“Argh,” Niall groaned as they sat him down.<br/>“Are you ok Ni?” Liam asked as he did up Niall’s new seatbelt. The pilot had recommended that Niall had one of those complex seatbelts that air stewardesses use in order to stop his body being rattled around on landing.<br/>“Yeah. Imn just sore.”<br/>“I know love,” Liam said before he kissed Niall. “Not long now, then we can get you off this plane ok?”<br/>“Ok.”</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>The plane soon landed and Paul got Niall his medication. I began taking both mine and Louis’s bags out of the lockers when Louis came up to me.<br/>“You need to see this Harry,” Louis said before he showed me his phone. It was a twitter post.</p><p>@Niallbabe06xx<br/>OMG, I just saw Niall at the airport and I managed to catch his ankle!! But guys, I got his bag too!! And it’s got his epilepsy medication in it!! He really does have epilepsy and I’m like, lol!!</p><p>This girl had also posted a picture of Niall’s travel bag with its contents spread all over her bed. In the middle of the pile was his epilepsy medication, that he had needed a few hours ago.<br/>“Why would someone post this?”<br/>“I don’t know, but at least the other fans are fighting back,” Louis said and I looked at some of the replies.</p><p>You stole Niall’s bag?! … But what if he needs his medication?</p><p>OMG!! Look at his underwear! But like, doesn’t he need he need some of this stuff?</p><p>That’s his actual epilepsy medication. HE NEEDS IT!!</p><p>Niall’s epilepsy is not funny. Our poor 1D baby.</p><p>It’s so awesome!!</p><p>Erm... that’s called theft...</p><p>THAT’S HIS ACTUAL BAG??!!! OMG, HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT FOR IT??!!</p><p>Lol? He needs that medication, like wft.</p><p>“What’s going on boys?” Paul asked and Louis showed both him and Zayn the post as I got twitter up on my phone and found the post.<br/>“I can’t believe someone would post that. They have Niall’s epilepsy medication and they think that it’s funny?”<br/>“Who’s got my medication?” Niall asked and I saw Louis go over to him.<br/>“The random girl who stole your bag.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“What are you doing Harry?” Paul asked as I typed a message.<br/>“I’m replying.”<br/>“What are you going to say?” Zayn asked as I pressed send.<br/>“See for yourself,” I said as I showed them my phone.</p><p>@Harry_Styles<br/>Niall’s epilepsy is not a joke. He’s just had a major seizure that could have been prevented if his travel bag had been on the plane with us.</p><p>“Simple but effective.”<br/>“Was that you tweeting Harry?” Liam called to me.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I’ll release a statement to let everyone know that Niall’s ok when we get back to the hotel.”<br/>“Good plan.”<br/>“Ok boys. The car’s waiting,” Paul told us and we gathered up our things.<br/>“Are you good Niall?” I asked as he made our way to the door and Liam had his arm over his shoulders.<br/>“Yeah, I’m ok.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“Nice and slow now Niall ok,” Liam said behind me as I stepped out into the warm air of Toyoko. Thankfully, our car was on the runway and we all got into it before Niall’s phone rang.<br/>“Hi dad. Yeah, I’m ok,” Niall began as the car pulled away. “I don’t know, it was just some random girl and I didn’t realise that I didn’t have it until I was on the plane. Yeah, I put some of them into my hold luggage so it’s ok. We’re just on our way to the hotel now. Ok, talk to you later.”<br/>“It worked Harry, a lot of the fans think that something serious happened to Niall.”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Yeah, it did. But we need to be more careful about crazy fans. Who knows what could happen next time.”<br/>“Agreed,” We all said and soon we got to the hotel. I checked twitter, just to see what the fans were saying.</p><p>Nooo Niall, look at you did @Niallbabe06xx!</p><p>Our poor Niall!!</p><p>Is he ok Harry?</p><p>It could have been prevented!! @Niallbabe06xx You just caused Niall to be in pain!!</p><p>Major?! What you do mean, MAJOR??!!!</p><p>Epilepsy is not a joke, what if Niall’s in hospital?!</p><p>PREVENTED! PREVENTED!</p><p>Soon, Paul released a statement saying: Due to crowd at the airport, Niall’s travel bag and epilepsy medication was lost. This meant that Niall suffered a seizure on the plane, but he is recovering well and he’s now received replacement medication for his epilepsy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Liam Stabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>We were in LA for the American Music Awards and we had won the best band for the second year in a row. We were all thrilled and we had a great time at the after party. Annoyingly, Paul eventually told us that the night was coming to an end and it was time for us to leave. We reluctantly agreed, especially as Paul is bigger and stronger than all of us put together.</p><p>The crowds were thick and unfortunately our car was quite a way from the entrance. There were a lot of our fans here, but we managed to weave our way through them as they tried to grab at our clothes. Suddenly, a fan pulled on my shirt so hard that I was forced into the barrier.</p><p>I tried to push their hand away but I quickly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen before the air was forced out of my lungs.<br/>“You should be with Zayn, not Niall,” Came the fan’s voice in my ear before they pulled something out of my abdomen. I looked down to see a knife in their hand that was dripping with blood. My blood. I looked up and I noticed that the fan had dark hair and brown eyes. She was about 18 years old, and she was wearing a hoodie.</p><p>Then she was gone and I gasped. I raised a hand to my abdomen while I gripped the barrier with my other. Fans around me were shoving cameras and posters into my face, before I heard Niall’s voice.<br/>“Liam?” Niall called, but all I could do was gasp. “Liam?” He called again but pain engulfed me and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. “Paul, I think that something’s wrong...” Niall said before his voice faded out, blackness filled my vision and I collapsed onto the ground.</p><p>I heard commotion happening around me and there was some screaming, but the sounds were distant and hard to place. Then, there was someone beside me and there was pressure on my wound that caused pain to shoot through me.<br/>“Argh!” I screamed with all the energy that I could muster. “Argh!”<br/>“Liam!” I heard Niall shout and I tried to call back, but I was losing consciousness quickly.<br/>“Stay awake Liam. Stay with me,” Came a voice from above me. Stay where? I didn’t know what they were referring to. I wasn’t sure where I was and I heard sirens in the distance before everything went black.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>The fans had been thick but Paul had helped to usher us through them. Just as we came in sight of the car, I turned round and saw Liam holding on the barrier. He looked like he was in pain and the fans were shoving stuff into his face.<br/>“Liam?” I called as Paul stood between us. “Liam?” I asked again, but he didn’t respond. “Paul, I think that something’s wrong with Liam,” I said and Paul looked round.</p><p>I felt my heart drop in my chest as I watched Liam collapse onto the ground and immediately ran to him. A lot of security then appeared and Louis, Harry, Zayn and I were hurried to the car. I saw Paul kneel beside Liam and put his hands onto his abdomen, before a security guard blocked my view.</p><p>I stumbled and Louis caught my arm. We then got into the car by someone’s instruction and the step up allowed me to glimpse Liam once more. I saw blood. Lots of blood, and I only just noticed that the fans were screaming. The word ‘ambulance’ was said over the security’s radios and my blood went cold.<br/>“Liam!” I shouted before I felt Louis pull me into the car.<br/>“We have to go Niall. Whatever’s happened, it’s not good,” Louis told me before Zayn climbed in and closed the door.<br/>“Ambulance. They were talking about an ambulance on the radios.”<br/>“I saw blood on the ground. You don’t think that he’s been attacked?” Zayn asked and we all went quiet for a moment.<br/>“I tried calling his name, but he didn’t respond,” I said as tears formed in my eyes. Had Liam been attacked?<br/>“It’s going to be ok Niall. I’m sure that Paul’s taking care of him,” Harry reassured me before we heard ambulance sirens. Tears fell down my face and Zayn took me into his arms.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>The ambulance arrived and two paramedics began treating Liam. I had kept pressure on the wound so my hands were covered in Liam’s blood.</p><p>I turned to see that the car the boys were in hadn’t left yet, so I asked the security guys to get them back to the hotel as fast as possible. Right now I needed to keep them safe as well. Liam was in a critical condition so he needed to get to hospital quickly, and that meant that I’d have to catch up with the rest of the boys later.</p><p>I rode in the ambulance and Liam’s face grew ever paler as the paramedics fought to stop the blood loss. We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and Liam was rushed into resus. The doctors began by stemming the bleeding and giving him fluids before focusing on getting him into surgery as soon as possible.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Liam was being taken up to theatre and the staff told me that he would be up there for at least three hours.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>I went with Niall to his room as Louis and Harry disappeared. The reality hadn’t sunken in yet and I was still expecting Liam to come running down the corridor after us. Niall took his top off and went over to the window, where fans outside had made banners with Liam’s name on them. My phone buzzed and I saw a ton of messages from my friends and family asking if I was ok. Of course I wasn’t ok.</p><p>I put it away and went over to Niall before I put my arm over his shoulder. I knew that the fans could see us, but I didn’t care. They loved Liam as much as we did, and they probably had a better idea of what had happened than we had. After a few minutes, I turned to Niall and noticed that his eyes had glazed over.<br/>“Niall? Niall, can you hear me mate?” I asked but he didn’t response. He was probably having an absent seizure and I knew that it would be better if I didn’t move him. I put my hand against his cheek and stood in front of him to give him at least a small amount of privacy. “Look at me Niall, it’s Zayn. I’m right here ok, you’re alright,” I said. I knew that Niall probably couldn’t hear me, but talking to him helped me to stay calm so I carried on. “Can you come back round for me Niall?” I asked as his eyes slowly moved to meet mine. “Hey, there you are. Are you ok?”<br/>“What happened?” He whispered.<br/>“You had an absent seizure,” I said and tears filled his eyes.<br/>“What’s happened to Liam?”<br/>“I don’t know mate, I don’t know,” I said and Niall began crying. “Sit down for me Niall,” I said and Niall nodded as I gave him a hand to sit on the bed. As soon he as sat down, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. I lay him down and tucked him under the covers. We all needed sleep, and I knew that Paul would tell us what was going on when he appeared. I got into the bed beside Niall and fell asleep quickly.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>On the taxi ride back to the hotel, the situation began to hit me. Liam had been stabbed and I didn’t know who had stabbed him. Their fans got very enthusiastic at times, and after the incident with Niall’s bag I should have seen something like this coming. I would have to review the boy’s security arrangements and potentially have to put tighter rules on their proximity to fans.</p><p>Worries filled my mind, but thankfully the ride back to the hotel wasn’t a long one. I got inside and made my way up to the rooms that the boys were in. I opened Harry and Liam’s door first and they turned to me as they were half dressed.<br/>“Paul! How’s Liam?” Louis asked first.<br/>“He’s at the hospital and he’s gone in for surgery. Are you boys ok?”<br/>“Yeah, we’re fine. What happened to him?” Harry asked as he put a top on.<br/>“He was stabbed.”<br/>“Stabbed? Fuck.”<br/>“I know, but all we can do right now is wait. He’s in good hands.”<br/>“Does Niall know?”<br/>“No, I’m going to tell him now.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Get some rest and I’ll wake you boys up when I have some news alright.”<br/>“Ok Paul,” Louis said and I left their room. I opened the door to Niall’s room and saw two figures asleep on the bed. Zayn must have stayed with Niall. I decided not to wake them, so I closed the door and went to my hotel room. What on earth was I going to do next?</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I felt weird. All my senses were dull and subdued, and I couldn’t place the beeping sound that was somewhere nearby. I moved slightly and I felt my stomach muscles tighten.<br/>“Urgh,” I moaned as I moved.<br/>“Liam? Are you awake?” Came a soft voice beside me as I heard a book being put down. “It’s Paul, you’re in hospital,” Came the voice again and someone touched my arm.<br/>“Paul?” I asked in a whisper.<br/>“Yeah. How are you feeling?”<br/>“Sore.”<br/>“Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No,” I said after a moment. “Where… am I?”<br/>“You’re in hospital. You’ve had surgery so just take it easy.”<br/>“Surgery?”<br/>“Yeah. What can you remember?”<br/>“Screaming…. People were… screaming.”<br/>“They were, that’s right.”<br/>“Where’s Niall? Is he… ok?” I asked as panic rose inside of me.<br/>“He was asleep when I last checked on him. He’s ok Liam.”<br/>“Ok.” I said before the world became quiet once more.</p><p>“Liam? Liam?” Came Paul’s soft voice that dragged me back to reality.<br/>“Hmn?”<br/>“There you are. Are you going to stay with me this time?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You went back to sleep, and the nurses need you to wake up.”<br/>“Nurses?”<br/>“Yeah, you’re in hospital.”<br/>“Oh,” I said as I remembered. “Why?”<br/>“You’ve had surgery. Something happened to you when we were leaving the AMA’s.”<br/>“Knife,” I said as I remembered the knife that a girl had stabbed me with.<br/>“Knife?” Paul asked me gently.<br/>“A girl. She…”<br/>“She stabbed you.”<br/>“Yeah…”<br/>“She stabbed you here,” Paul said and I felt him put his hand onto my abdomen. There was a bandage and I winced at the pressure from Paul’s hand.<br/>“Sis.”<br/>“Sorry,” Paul said as he took his hand away. “They managed to repair your spleen and they’ve stitched you up. Thankfully the blade wasn’t very long.”<br/>“Or Ihmn just fat,” I said and Paul laughed a little.<br/>“I’m upping your workout schedule then Liam,” He said and I smiled. I opened my eyes to see a plain hospital room, monitors monitoring my heart rate and blood pressure, and blankets covering my body. Then I turned to Paul beside me. “Hi Liam. The boys are worried about you.”<br/>“Are they, ok?”<br/>“Yeah, they’re fine. They’re all asleep at the hotel.”<br/>“Niall?”<br/>“Niall’s ok.”<br/>“I heard him. I heard him… call.”<br/>“Did you?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I’m going to head back to the hotel shortly and let them know that you’re awake.”<br/>“Thanks,” I said before I became worried. “My parents.”<br/>“The hospital tried to call them earlier but they didn’t pick up. I’ll try again in an hour or so, but don’t worry about it ok. You’re doing well and that’s all that matters.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I’ve called for a nurse and they’ll come and sort you out,” Paul said as he stood up.<br/>“Where are you… going?”<br/>“I’m going to let the boys know that you’re awake. I’ll bring them to visit you later on today after you’ve been moved onto a ward alright?”<br/>“Ok,” I agreed before Paul left me and I waited for the nurse.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>As I slowly woke up, I noticed that there was someone beside me.<br/>“Morning Niall,” Paul whispered and I made out his figure in the dark.<br/>“Paul?”<br/>“Yeah. Hi bud.”<br/>“Liam?” I asked as tears formed in my eyes. I was still half asleep, but I was really worried about him.<br/>“He’s alright Niall. He’s in hospital and he’s had surgery, but he’s awake and doing ok.”<br/>“What happened… to him?”<br/>“He was stabbed,” Paul said and I felt sick rise in my stomach. I gagged and Paul quickly got the bin.</p><p>I threw up and Paul put his hand onto my back. “You alright?” Paul asked as I finished, and I nodded. “I’ll take you to see him later Niall, the doctors should be getting him onto a ward soon.”<br/>“What was the surgery for?”<br/>“To repair his spleen.”<br/>“Is he, going to be ok?”<br/>“Yeah, he’s going to be just fine, and he’ll be better with a little love from you,” Paul said and I smiled. “Don’t forget to take your medication and I’ll let you get up with Zayn in your own time. Then I’ll take you all to the hospital to see him ok,” Paul said and I nodded.<br/>“Yeah. Thank you.”<br/>“No worries,” Paul said and he ruffled my hair before he left.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>I woke up and I felt Niall beside me. Then I frowned as I heard him retching. Quickly, my brain connected that he might be throwing up and I turned to face him. Niall did indeed have his head hanging over the side of the bed and he was gagging.<br/>“Niall? Niall, what’s wrong?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around him and leant over so that I could see his face.<br/>“Liam’s been stabbed,” Niall told me and I held him tighter. Despite Niall gagging, there was no sick in the bucket.<br/>“How do you know that Niall?”<br/>“Paul told me,” Niall said before he gagged once more.<br/>“Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?” I asked and Niall shook his head.<br/>“I just feel sick.”<br/>“Ok. Can you sit up for me Niall? Dry gagging will only make your throat hurt more,” I told him and Niall reluctantly sat up. “What else did Paul say?”<br/>“Liam’s had surgery, but he’s doing ok. He’s going to take us to see him soon.”<br/>“That’s good. Did he say when?”<br/>“No. But we can get up slowly.”<br/>“Ok. I’ll get you your epilepsy medication,” I told Niall before I got out of bed and got him his medication, along with a glass of water. We took our time getting ready, and Paul came to get us at 9:30am to get us, as well as Harry and Louis.</p><p>We were all quiet on the way to the hospital as we didn’t know what state Liam was going to be in when we arrived. We began walking through the hospital corridors when someone called Harry’s name and, like the true gentleman he is, he went and said hello to a sick fan.</p><p>After a while, the rest of us reached the ward, and a nurse lead us to where Liam was. He was sat up at about twenty degrees, and he was fast asleep. Paul and I went to one side of his bed, while Louis and Niall went to the other side. Niall leant forwards and placed his hand onto Liam’s cheek.<br/>“Liam. Liam, it’s Niall. Can you wake up for me love?” Niall asked before he kissed Liam. “Come on babe,” He whispered as he looked into Liam’s face and I felt my own heart flutter as we waited. Niall gasped slightly as Liam opened his eyes and looked at him. “Hey,” Niall whispered. “Hi babe.”<br/>“Ni?” Liam asked, his voice a whisper but it didn’t sound sore.<br/>“Yeah, I’m here love. I’m right here, I love you so much,” Niall said as tears welled up in his eyes and he kissed Liam. Louis then gently shook Liam’s leg and he looked over at him.<br/>“Hey mate.”<br/>“Hi Louis,” Liam replied. He sounded very tired and I exchanged a glance with Paul. He nodded and I went off to join Harry. The less people there were around Liam at the moment, the better it would be for him.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>“How are you doing Liam?” Louis asked him. Liam was very tired, but I was just overjoyed to see him awake.<br/>“Ok. I’mn just tired,” Liam replied and I ran my hand through his hair.<br/>“Yeah, we can tell. Are you in any pain? Are you doing alright?”<br/>“Yeah. Hmn ok,” Liam said as he closed his eyes.<br/>“Go to sleep if you need to Liam, I’m not going anywhere,” I told him. I loved Liam so much, and seeing him like this broke my heart. He was like my guardian, constantly watching over me and making sure that I didn’t get hurt. Now it was my turn.<br/>“I heard you,” Liam whispered to me. “…calling for me.”<br/>“Did you?” I asked as a tear fell from my face.<br/>“Yeah. It was, scary. But you’re, here now.”<br/>“I am love. I am,” I told him and I faintly noticed Paul and Louis leaving. Liam soon fell back asleep and I just needed to be close to him, so I climbed onto the bed and curled up beside him.</p><p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>After Louis and I left, we met Harry and Zayn and told them that Liam was doing ok. I also let them know that Liam was very tired and he just needed some alone time with Niall. When I checked on them later, Niall had fallen asleep in the bed beside Liam, and the hospital staff agreed to let him stay overnight. I left the hospital and looked at my phone, dreading to read what the media were saying about the boys. Of course the main entertainment headline was:</p><p>One Direction’s Liam Payne Stabbed after AMA Awards</p><p>The article had published our official statement about what had happened: At 1am this morning, Liam Payne was stabbed while leaving the AMA awards. An ambulance was called and he is currently being looked after in hospital. The police have been notified of the incident, and the boys are supporting him in his recovery.</p><p>The article went on to talk about the fans reaction, the shocking nature of the incident and how this could impact the future of the band. Something, I had yet to consider myself.</p><p>Finally, I managed to get through to Liam’s parents and told them everything that had happened and that Liam should be out of hospital by the end of the week. They told me that if anything like this happened to Liam again, they would take him out of the band.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Liam Out Of Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>It felt like it had been a lifetime since Liam had been stabbed. In reality, it had only been five days. Niall had been sleeping at the hospital with him and the rest of us had all gone to visit him many different times.</p><p>Yesterday, I nearly had a heart attack when I arrived and saw that his bed was empty, thankfully he was just up and walking round with Niall. He was getting better day by day and he seemed to be getting back to his cheeky self, at least around us. He was still quite quiet and in pain, but that was to be expected. Niall was also still a bit flustered, but he was taking really good care of Liam and he was supporting him every step of the way.</p><p>Meanwhile, I was sat in a chair with my head in my hands, and Harry was beside me talking to his mum on the phone. The EEG results had come back inconclusive. Not a simple, yes he has epilepsy or no he doesn’t, but inconclusive.</p><p>Inconclusive meant more tests, and more agony as we wait for an answer. Even my best attempts of reassuring Harry that everything was ok were failing as we both know that he wasn’t ok.<br/>“Love you,” Harry finally muttered into the phone and I looked at him as he hung up.<br/>“Are you ok?” I asked and he sniffled.<br/>“No,” He replied and I pulled him into a hug.<br/>“It’s alright. I’m not ok either,” I told him and we just sat holding onto each other for a while.</p><p>Paul eventually found us and he knelt down so that he was face to face with us.<br/>“How are you boys doing?”<br/>“Not good,” Harry replied as he wiped his tears away.<br/>“I know that it’s frustrating Harry, and you have every right to be upset, but you’ve got Louis, me and the boys. We’re going to get you through this ok,” Paul said and Harry didn’t reply.<br/>“How’s Liam?” I asked to change to subject.<br/>“He’s doing really well. They’re going discharge him this afternoon.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yeah. I’ve arranged flight home for him so that he can spend the next two weeks with his family.”<br/>“Can we see him before he goes?”<br/>“Of course you can. Niall’s walking round the corridors with him at the moment.”<br/>“Great. Shall we go Harry?” I asked as I turned back to him and he nodded. “Ok. Come on then babe,” I said and together we found Liam and Niall. Liam was in his own clothes and he was getting use to using crutches.<br/>“Hi Louis. Hi Harry,” Niall greeted us.<br/>“Hey Niall. I think that Liam’s walking faster than you are.”<br/>“He is, that’s my problem,” Niall replied and we all laughed.<br/>“How are you doing Liam?” Harry asked him.<br/>“I’m doing well Harry, thanks. Are you ok? You look like you’ve been crying.”<br/>“I have been.”<br/>“Are you ok?” Liam asked again and Harry sniffled so I quickly changed the subject.<br/>“You’re getting the hang of crutches then Liam?”<br/>“Yeah, I am. Niall’s given me some tips, but they’re not that hard once you get use to them.”<br/>“Niall’s an expert when it comes to crutches, you could have a race and see who’s faster.”<br/>“I bet that I’m faster.”<br/>“No you’re not,” Liam replied to Niall and a light lit up in all of our eyes. Quickly, Harry, Niall and myself split in different directions and searched for another pair of crutches. I found some in a corner and brought them over. Niall quickly adjusted them and the race began.</p><p>They got to the far end of the corridor and Niall was in the lead. When they came back, Liam caught up with Niall and Harry and I cheered him on. Liam then stumbled and I rushed forwards to catch him, but his doctor beat me to it.<br/>“There’s a reason why we only let injured people have crutches,” He said and we all froze.<br/>“Sorry,” Niall apologised as the doctor helped Liam to stand up.<br/>“No, you’re nearly as good as I was,” The doctor said and a smile crossed all our faces. “Are you alright Liam?” He asked and Liam nodded.<br/>“Yeah. It was just a, bit sore when you pressed on my stitches.”<br/>“You would have done yourself more damage if I hadn’t have caught you,” The doctor said before he released his grip and Liam smiled. “Now, it’s Niall that I wanted a word with.”<br/>“Me?” Niall asked.<br/>“Yes. If you would follow me,” The doctor said and Niall followed him into a room. The doctor had also treated Niall and we had no idea what this could be about.<br/>“What does he want to talk to him about?” Liam asked with a hint of pain as I came over to him.<br/>“I don’t know. Do you need some painkillers?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Alright,” I said before I began walking with him back to his hospital room.<br/>“I’ll make sure that Niall’s ok,” Harry said and I nodded.<br/>“Good idea Harry,” I replied and he left before he left.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I was so relieved to finally be leaving hospital. I was feeling a lot better, and my wound was healing well. I was going to get on a plane in an hour to see my family and get their much needed support. Although my physical injury was mostly healed, I was aware that I was more relaxed than someone should be after having been stabbed.</p><p>Louis was walking with me through the corridors as we went to meet Harry and Niall. He had one hand holding my bag and the other resting on my back. Crutches were easy to use and I began to see how Niall was so elegant with them. As we neared the hospital entrance, I saw Niall fiddling with his hands and worry grew in my mind. What had the doctor talked to him about? Was it something to do with his epilepsy?<br/>“Are you all ready to go Liam?” Paul asked as we arrived.<br/>“Yeah. I’m all packed and ready.”<br/>“Good.”<br/>“Are you alright Niall? What did the doctor talk to you about?” I asked and Niall turned to me.<br/>“He wants to put me on a medical trial.”<br/>“For your epilepsy?”<br/>“Yeah. It’s a type of shock therapy that gives you small electric shocks as you sleep. It’s in its last phase and he thinks that it might cure me.”<br/>“Cure you?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That would be great if it works Niall!”<br/>“It’s scary.”<br/>“Of course it’s scary. Come here,” I said and Niall carefully hugged me as I put most of my weight onto the crutch. “What did you say?”<br/>“I said yes,” Niall told me and I kissed him. “I’m so proud of you.”<br/>“Thanks Liam,” Niall said and after a few moments we let go of each other.<br/>“Alright, shall we get going boys?” Paul asked and we nodded.<br/>“After you Liam,” Niall said and I followed Harry and Louis out of the door.</p><p>As I went outside, the sunlight blinded me. I felt someone move past me and I flinched. Then there was a sound nearby and my head snapped towards it. Then there was movement on my arm and I went to swat it away.<br/>“Liam, are you ok?” Came Niall’s gentle voice as my hand collided with his. My eyes adjusted and I saw Niall’s face.<br/>“Yeah, I was just blinded for a second,” I told him and we continued walking. I looked around and noticed that there were a lot of people around us. It was nothing compared to the crowds that we were use to, but they were close and everyone was moving randomly.</p><p>The image of the knife flashed in my vision and I stopped.<br/>“Liam?” Niall asked me before someone brushed past me and I whimpered as I drew away. “Liam,” Niall said again and I felt his warm hands touch my skin. “Look at me, you’re ok,” Niall said as he rested a hand against my face and he moved me so that I was looking at him. “You’re ok. I’m right here,” Niall said before a taxis stopped behind him and someone wearing a hoodie got out.<br/>“No,” I whimpered as I stepped backwards without the crutches.<br/>“Liam!” Louis called and I felt both his and Niall’s hands on my back, holding me up. “Liam, breathe mate,” Louis said and I felt his hand on my arm as his other hand rubbed circles around my back.<br/>“We’re here Liam, none going to hurt you,” Niall said, but I couldn’t calm myself down. My vision was becoming blurry and I couldn’t focus on anything.<br/>“He’s having a panic attack boys, just be gentle with him,” Paul told them and my attention changed to the figure dressed in black who was coming towards me.<br/>“Niall. Paul,” I called out and I felt Niall squeeze my hand. “Boys, help. Help!” I screamed as I backed into Harry and Louis’s grip, and Paul stopped the stranger. They talked and then Paul let him get closer. He took his hands out of his pockets and I forced my eyes closed.</p><p>This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t fucking happening. What were they doing? I was going to die. I was going to die.</p><p>I waited for the knife to enter my body, but nothing happened. I couldn’t see. I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t even feel myself breathing. There was just blackness.<br/>“Liam,” Came a voice as someone took my hands into theirs. “Liam,” They said again. The voice was soft, like warm chocolate or velvet, and I finally felt my heart thumping in my chest. “It’s ok Liam, it’s Zayn,” Said the voice and I dared to open my eyes. “Hey,” Zayn said as he smiled a little. “You’re ok.”<br/>“Zayn?” I said between gasps.<br/>“Yeah, I’m really sorry if I scared you. You’re having a panic attack and I just need you to focus on your breathing alright,” Zayn said and I nodded. He breathed with me and with his help, I managed to calm down. “That’s it, you’re safe alright,” Zayn said and I nodded.<br/>“What happened to me?”<br/>“You got scared Liam,” Paul said and I turned to see him, Louis, Harry and Niall all watching me in worry.<br/>“I thought that I was going to be stabbed again,” I said as tears came to my eyes.<br/>“It’s alright Liam, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Paul said and I nodded. He then took me into his arms like a father does with a frightened child.<br/>“Are you alright Liam?” I heard Zayn ask and I nodded. After a few minutes, Paul let go of me and I turned to Zayn.<br/>“How did you manage to calm me down like that?”<br/>“My little sister gets panic attacks.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“Does anything hurt? Did you pull anything?” Zayn asked as he moved his hand gently over my abdomen.<br/>“No.”<br/>“That’s good. You’re not bleeding, so you didn’t pull out any stitches.”<br/>“No. Thank you Zayn.”<br/>“It’s no worries mate,” Zayn said and Niall came back over to me with my crutches.<br/>“Let’s get you home Liam ok,” Niall said and I nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Come on then,” Niall said and both he and Paul walked beside me to the car.<br/>“After you Liam,” Louis said and I smiled. Harry took the crutches as I got into the car and all the boys got in after me.<br/>“Thanks for looking after me boys.”<br/>“It’s no problem mate.”<br/>“We love you Liam.”<br/>“I’m just really happy that you’re ready to go home.”<br/>“And I’m just really proud of you,” Niall said before he kissed me and Paul drove us to the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Niall Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>“Louis?” I asked as I shook him awake. Liam had gone home two days ago and the rest of us had an interview in an hour’s time. “It’s time to get up Lou.”<br/>“No Harry. Bugger off,” Louis murmured before he pulled the covers over himself and rolled over. I sighed and went over to Niall’s bed. There was no point trying to wake Zayn up as he could sleep all day and we would just roll him out of bed in order to get him up. I knelt down and noticed that Niall looked pale.<br/>“Niall,” I said softly and a small groan escaped from his lips. “Niall, it’s Harry. It’s time to get up mate.”<br/>“Hmn, hmn,” Niall moaned as he borrowed his eyebrows together. I frowned as I saw the sweat on his forehead.<br/>“Niall, are you ok?”<br/>“Hmn, Harry no,” Niall slurred and I gently removed the sensors on his head that were being used for the shock therapy. His voice sounded weak and ropey, and I put my hand onto his head and felt that he had a high fever.<br/>“Oh Niall, do you not feel very well?”<br/>“No,” Niall moaned before he pulled the covers up and buried himself into them.<br/>“What’s wrong with Niall?” Louis asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes while sitting on the edge of his bed.<br/>“He’s got a fever.”<br/>“Oh no,” Louis said before he came over. “Do you think it’s because of the shock therapy?”<br/>“I don’t think so, but I think that we should stop it for a bit all the same.”<br/>“Good idea,” Louis said before Paul appeared on the bus and we both turned to him.<br/>“What’s wrong with Niall boys?” Paul asked as he came over.<br/>“He’s got a fever,” I told him as he knelt down and felt Niall’s forehead.<br/>“Oh yeah, it’s bad too.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“No. Hmnurgh,” Niall moaned as he moved far beneath the covers.<br/>“Ok, he’s staying in bed for today. You’ve both got an interview in an hour so you best get ready. Hopefully Niall will feel better for the charity gig.”<br/>“I hope so.”</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Harry and I got ready and forty minutes later, Paul drove us and a sleepy Zayn to the radio station. We got set up with all the equipment before Capital FM came back on the air.<br/>“Hello everyone and welcome back to Capital FM. We’ve got some very special guests with us today, it’s One Direction!”<br/>“Hello!”<br/>“Hi everyone!”<br/>“Hi.”<br/>“First of all, how are you boys doing today?”<br/>“We’re doing good yeah.”<br/>“My first question is, where’s Niall?”<br/>“He woke up with a fever this morning, so he wasn’t well enough to come along.”<br/>“Oh no. I was looking forward to seeing him, and the rest of you of course. He’s resting now is he?”<br/>“He is yeah.”<br/>“He’s ok, he just needs some sleep.”<br/>“Well hopefully, he’s fast asleep now.”<br/>“Hopefully.”<br/>“Now, the person that everyone is talking about is Liam.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“How’s he doing? Because he was injured just over a week ago right?”<br/>“Yeah, he was. Zayn, do you want to answer this one?” I asked as Zayn looked like he was on the edge of falling back asleep.<br/>“Hmn? Yeah,” Zayn said before he sat upright. “Liam’s doing alright. He was discharged from hospital a few days ago and he’s back home with his family now.”<br/>“That’s good, So he’s back in the UK then?”<br/>“For the next fortnight yeah.”<br/>“And, I don’t want to intrude too much, but was he badly hurt or was it just a minor injury?”<br/>“He was stabbed,” I replied with a slightly sour tone and both Harry and Zayn glanced at me. How dare he suggest that Liam’s injury had been minor. He’d been fucking stabbed. Niall had been sleeping with him at the hospital, and he was still on high dosage painkillers three times a day. Not to mention the terrifying panic attack he’d had when he’d left hospital.<br/>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any offence.”<br/>“No, it’s ok,” Harry said and I listened carefully to his reply. “Liam had some surgery directly after he was injured and we were all really worried about him. Then we’ve been taking it in terns to support him and his recovery’s going really well.”<br/>“This was in hospital?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Well, I’m really glad to hear that. How do you boys feel at the moment about your fans and about crowds of people?”<br/>“We feel alright actually. We’ve got our security, and what happened to Liam just highlights the importance of having them with us. I know that Paul’s working out what to do in the long run, but no, our fans are great and it was a one off incident. I’m sure that Liam would agree with us.”<br/>“Yeah,” I agreed with Zayn. “Niall would also agree. We love our fans and we’ve seen their reactions to what’s happened, so I don’t have any concerns at all.”<br/>“And what about Niall’s incident, when a fan stole his bag.”<br/>“Again, I think that was a one off and our fans reactions to what happened then was what we wanted so no. No concerns at all.”<br/>“Now, they’ve all been shocked and scared by what’s happened, and naturally they want to keep all you boys safe. What message would you like to give your fans now?”<br/>“I think we want just want to reiterate that Liam’s doing well and that we don’t blame anyone.”<br/>“Except for the person who stabbed him.”<br/>“Yeah, except for that person, but we look forward to performing at the charity gig tonight and we hope to see our fans there.”<br/>“And I’d like to thank them for their amazing support and well wishes for Liam.”<br/>“Yeah they’re amazing.”<br/>“We love you all,” Harry finished.<br/>“Woah, lots of love to your fans there.”<br/>“Of course.”<br/>“Is Niall going to be well enough to perform tonight?”<br/>“We don’t know unfortunately, we’re just going to see how he is later on.”<br/>“Alright. So,” The interviewer said and we continued chatting about normal band stuff.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>After the interview, we went out for lunch and a big crowd formed of fans outside. Instead of rushing through them, we took our time and made sure to take lots of pictures with the fans. Paul was anxious, but I knew that both the fans and the world needed to see that we were being positive and that we haven’t been badly effected by what had happened</p><p>By the time we got back to the bus it was 4pm and we had to be on stage at the charity gig in just under two hours. I went over to Niall’s bunk, where tuffs of his blonde hair could be seen poking out from out the top of the covers.<br/>“He’s been asleep all morning,” Paul told me as I knelt down and brought Niall’s duvet down so that I could see his face. Niall looked super adorable, even when he was asleep, and I didn’t want to wake him up.<br/>“Niall?” I asked as I shook him gently. “Niall?”<br/>“Hmn?” He groaned.<br/>“It’s Harry, can you open your eyes for me?”<br/>“Harry?” Niall asked as he opened his eyes.<br/>“Yeah. How are you feeling?”<br/>“Not good,” Niall replied and both mine and Paul’s faces became more sympathetic. “What time is it?” He mumbled.<br/>“It’s just past 4pm.”<br/>“4,” Niall said before he yawned and Paul felt his forehead.<br/>“Your fever’s still quite bad Niall.”<br/>“Hmn,” Niall moaned before he closed his eyes and he tucked himself back under the covers. This was very unlike him, and he had still looked very pale.<br/>“You don’t think that this has anything to do with his shock therapy do you?” I asked Paul.<br/>“No. It’s probably just a bug. Electric shocks don’t cause you to have a fever.”<br/>“Either way, he can’t perform like this.”<br/>“No, he can’t. Get into the car Harry, you’ll have to do the gig without him. I’ll stay here and make sure that he’s alright.”<br/>“Ok,” I said before I went to the car.<br/>“Niall still not feeling very well?” Louis asked as I got into the car alone.<br/>“No. He’s not himself and his fever’s still pretty bad.”<br/>“Poor lad. I guess that we’re going to have to do the gig without him.”<br/>“Yeah,” I agreed before Paddy began driving and we arrived at the venue, two men down.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>The charity gig went well and everyone enjoyed it. Soon, we were on our way back to the bus before we had a week and a half off, so that we could all come off our break the same time and return to the tour with Liam in tow. I got out of the car first and went into the bus. As soon as I climbed onto it, I stopped dead in my tracks. Paul he was kneeling on the floor, with Niall in his arms.<br/>“Paul? What’s happened?” I asked as I rushed over. “Has he had a seizure?” As I asked the question, my blood ran cold. Was it to do with those electric shock things? Were they making him worse and not better?<br/>“No, he’s alright Louis,” Paul said. “He started sleepwalking and he fell asleep before I managed to get him back into the bed.”<br/>“Niall doesn’t sleepwalk.”<br/>“It’s a side effect of the trial. The small electric shocks can cause you to start sleepwalking.”<br/>“Niall!” Harry and Zayn called as they came in and rushed to Niall’s side.<br/>“Has he had a seizure Paul? Is he ok?” Zayn asked, as his brain jumped to the same conclusion that mine had done.<br/>“No, he’s alright boys. He’s just asleep,” Paul said but we all fussed over Niall anyway. Without Liam, we had to be the ones to take care of him.</p><p>Ten minutes later, we had managed to get Niall into his bed and Harry and Zayn climbed into theirs.<br/>“His fever’s better,” I told Paul and he nodded.<br/>“Yeah, he’s improving slowly. When he was sleepwalking, he was muttering about Liam. I think that he’s still worried about him.”<br/>“Aren’t we all? He was stabbed Paul. It could have happened any one of us, and it could happen again.”<br/>“I know. When I told his parents, they threatened to pull him out of the band.”<br/>“What changed their minds?”<br/>“I don’t think they have changed their minds.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“If Niall haven’t had noticed that something was up with Liam, I don’t know how long it would have been before I’d noticed.”<br/>“You would have noticed quite soon Paul. The fans were screaming.”<br/>“Yeah. Either way, he’s ok and that’s the important thing. You’ve got to keep an eye on Niall until he comes back ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I will,” I said and Paul left the bus. I stayed with Niall for five more minutes before I climbed into my own bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Harry Seizure (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>The Take Me Home tour had resumed three weeks ago, and I had been constantly stressed. Liam was back and he felt nervous whenever we had to move through a large crowd, so I had Paddy sticking close to him at all times while Zayn was helping to keep him calm when he could.</p><p>The medical trial that Niall had been on for his epilepsy had ended two weeks ago and the doctor had done some follow up tests on him. Then he had stopped Niall’s medication. Everyone from that point had been on edge, and the boys made sure that they were close to Niall at all times, particularly when we were in public.</p><p>The doctor had told us that the trial had worked but none was ready to believe it, least of all Niall. He and Liam were energetic, loud and chaotic as ever on stage, but backstage and in the crowds outside the hotels, they were nervous.</p><p>I was doing all that I could to make the situation better for them, but in the end they just needed time for things to sort out and they needed to get their confidence back. My main worry was having Niall seize or for Liam to have a panic attack in public. The media would turn, and they would turn on the boys.</p><p>Tonight, the boys were doing a special appearance at a festival and so far everything was going well. The crowd were loving it, and the level of security was high. Like every show, at least 15 fans fainted and they had to be rescued from the crowd. All the other acts had been great and I was just starting to relax a little, when the lights changed.</p><p>I had specifically talked to the management and told them that no strobe lighting was to be used during One Direction’s performance. Now, strobe lighting was lighting up both the stage and the audience, and I felt my heart leap right out of my chest as I sprinted towards the boys.</p><p>Niall put his hand up in-front of his face, and I watched as both Louis and Liam realised what was going on. Faster than I could run, they darted to Niall and pulled him off the stage. Harry caught my gaze and I motioned for him to follow them. He had a glazed look in his eyes and my worry grew. Perhaps it wasn’t Niall or Liam that I should be worried about.</p><p>I jumped onto the stage as Harry turned around and I brought him offstage with me. I heard the announcer start to calm the crowd down as Harry and I caught up to Niall, Louis and Liam. Niall was blinking fast, and Louis and Liam were trying to assess if he was about to have a seizure.<br/>“Niall? Niall?” Liam asked as he rested his hand onto his neck.<br/>“Are you with us Niall?” Louis asked as he placed his hands around Niall’s body, ready in-case he fell and he could catch him. In some ways, they needed Niall to have a seizure, because nobody could stand this constant state of being on guard.<br/>“I’m ok. The lights blinded me, but I’m ok,” Niall said at last and Louis and Liam didn’t quite believe him.<br/>“Are you sure? You’re not feeling sick or dizzy?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“No headache? No spasms?”<br/>“No. I feel ok.”<br/>“But you should be having a seizure. The lights…. Niall a month and a half ago, you would having a seizure right now.”<br/>“I know, but I’m not Liam,” Niall said as he looked at Liam and tears formed in his eyes as he realised what this meant. “I’m not.”<br/>“Oh, come here love,” Liam said before he hugged Niall and he kissed him on the cheek. Louis was also smiling as he had his hand on Niall’s back. He turned to me and I smiled back at him. This was fantastic news. The trial really had worked and Niall was ok.</p><p>I sighed a breath of relief, but I then saw Louis’s gaze drift to beside me and he went pale. I frowned before I turned and both Louis and I both moved at once. Harry had gone pale and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Louis and I reached him a second too late, and he collapsed onto the ground in front of us. I knelt down and turned Harry onto his side as he began seizing. Louis knelt beside me and I could tell that he about lost with what to do.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I quickly pulled out of the hug, and both Liam and I turned round to see that Harry was having a seizure. Paul and Louis were already kneeling beside him and Zayn was standing at the side of them.<br/>“It’s alright Harry, it’s ok,” Louis said shakily as Harry’s body jerked and jolted in a terrifyingly violent way.<br/>“Ok Harry, alright,” Paul said as he made sure that Harry didn’t hurt himself. Liam and I went over and I knelt beside Louis. I saw the tears in his eyes and I realised how scary this must be for him.<br/>“It’s ok Louis. He’s going to be ok,” I reassured him and he nodded as he took my hand. I put my arm around his shoulders and Paul turned to Zayn.<br/>“Get an ambulance,” He told him sternly, and Zayn took out his phone with shaking hands.</p><p>Music started up for the next performance, and Louis began to cry as Harry’s seizure passed the three minute mark. Everyone remained quiet as Harry’s seizure continued, and Paul kept an eye on the clock. I stayed with Louis as his tears continued to fall and Zayn made sure that the ambulance was on it’s way.</p><p>Six minutes later, Harry finally stopped seizing and Paul took his pulse. Louis had gone pale and I was watching him closely in case he passed out.<br/>“Is he breathing Paul?”<br/>“Yes, but it’s shallow and his pulse is quite faint.”<br/>“He’s had a seizure,” Louis muttered in shock. We all knew that Harry had probably developed epilepsy, given his previous episodes, but none of us wanted to believe it. Louis especially had not been ready for Harry’s first grand mal seizure and I felt his hands shaking in mine.<br/>“He’s going to be ok Louis. I promise,” I tried to reassure him as Paul turned back to me.<br/>“Are you sure that you’re ok Niall?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good,” Paul replied as Liam knelt down and he brushed Harry’s hair out of his face.<br/>“We’re here Harry alright,” He told him. “We’re all here with you. You did good ok, you did good.”<br/>“Can he hear you?” Louis asked him.<br/>“I don’t know, but if he can, I figures that it would help to calm him down.”<br/>“Yeah,” Louis agreed before he crawled to Harry’s head and kissed him. “You did good baby. You did so good,” He said before he began crying once more.<br/>“Oh mate,” Louis said before he embraced Louis.</p><p>A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived and began treating Harry. Liam stood Louis up as Harry was put onto a stretcher and taken out to the ambulance. Paul went with him to the hospital while the rest of us followed on in a car.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>As I came to, all the sounds were muffled around me. I tried to move, but all my muscles were weak and I felt tired. I tried to recall the last thing that had happened, but my memories were out of reach and everything felt fuzzy.</p><p>I moved slightly and groaned a little, but nothing physically happened. I then felt someone brush against my skin so I swallowed a little, and then there was a hand in mine. Someone moved their hand through my hair, but I could neither hear them, nor move. I felt completely exhausted, so I let sleep take over me once more.</p><p>I drifted in and out, coming to and from my senses in varying amounts. There were loud sounds, hands on my body and bright lights above me. I kept feeling myself being moved, but where was I and where was I being moved to?</p><p>Indistinct voices were constantly around me, and though most I couldn’t make them out, there were a few who’s tones felt familiar. I was tired, really tired but every time I woke up, I just felt worse. I was feeling sick now, and I had a headache. Finally the words, “I’m going to stay with him,” reached my ears and I just knew that the voice belonged to Louis. Wherever I was, he was with me, and I didn’t want him to leave.</p><p>When I came to, for what felt like the hundredth time, everything felt slightly clearer. The air smelled clean, really clean and it was both quiet and dark. There was a faint beeping sound and Louis breathing softly beside me. I relaxed knowing that he was still there and I managed to summon the strength to moved my fingers. They didn’t move far, but my hand was in someone’s grip, and that someone’s grip might be Louis’s.</p><p>I moved my fingers again, and again before I heard Louis’s breathing change and I felt my shoulder move, like when someone gets out of bed. I tried to focus in order to say something, but my body was beyond exhaustion. What the hell had happened to me? I moved my fingers once more and then there was a hand in my hair.<br/>“...Harry? I’m right here ok, Can you open your eyes for me?” Came Louis’s gentle voice and I would have cried with joy if I had been able to. “You’re in hospital love,” Louis continued and I really focused in order to say something to him. “Are you still with me? Please Harry, just squeeze my hand once more,” Louis begged and I forced my body to cooperate.<br/>“Lou,” I whispered and I heard Louis gasp.<br/>“Harry, love,” He said before I felt him kiss me. “Oh, you’re ok. You’re ok.”<br/>“Hos?” I asked the best that I could. Was I in hospital?<br/>“Yeah, you’re in hospital love. Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No,” I replied slowly. “Tired.”<br/>“Alright,” Louis replied and I felt him run his hand through my hair. “It’s just past two in the morning, so try to sleep the best that you can ok? You’ve had a rough day,” Louis told me before I heard him start to cry.</p><p>I would have loved to reach out and hold him and tell him that everything was ok, but right now I was the one who wasn’t ok and I needed sleep. I squeezed my hand in Louis’s the best that I could, and I felt him kiss me again before sleep took over me once more.</p><p>“Even my biggest one was never that bad, so goodness knows how he’s going to be feeling when he wakes up,” Came Niall’s voice as I drifted back to once more.<br/>“I just hope that his regular ones aren’t like that, and that it was a one off,” Liam added.<br/>“The doctor reckons that the blank episodes he was getting were absent seizures and we just didn’t know,” Louis said as his warm tones reached my ears.<br/>“I thought that they might have been. He was confused afterwards, and he didn’t seem like himself.”<br/>“Yeah, it was scary seeing him like that, but at least now we have a diagnosis,” The voices said.</p><p>A diagnosis? For what?</p><p>“That’s a relief, and I’m proud of you for accepting it so quickly Louis. It’s going to be tough and we’re going to have to explain it carefully to Harry when he wakes up. He’s going to be upset, so just be gentle with him boys ok?” Came Paul’s voice and the other boys murmured in agreement. I was feeling less sick now, and even though I could feel Louis beside me, I couldn’t feel his hand in mine. I moved slightly and thought about what to say.<br/>“We will be Paul, and Niall can help him comes to terms with it.”<br/>“Yeah. It’s just typical though that I’m ok when Harry gets diagnosed.”<br/>“Tell me about it,” Louis replied to Niall and I noticed that he seemed a lot calmer than the last time that I was awake. I couldn’t think about what to say, as it still felt like my head was full of cotton wool.<br/>“Hi,” I whispered simply, and I felt Louis move beside me.<br/>“Harry, love. Are you awake?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“How are you feeling?”<br/>“What… happened?”<br/>“You had a seizure.”<br/>“Seizure?” I asked as my brain tried to understand the word.<br/>“Yeah. You collapsed backstage at the festival.”<br/>“Oh. The… the festival?” I asked as I tried to remember.<br/>“Yeah. The one yesterday. Do you remember it?” Louis asked gently and I tried to search through my memory’s.</p><p>When I drifted back to reality, there was another weight beside me and it was quieter, like there were less people around me.<br/>“No,” I replied. “I can’t.”<br/>“That’s alright Harry,” Louis said as his fingers played gently over my skin.<br/>“How are you feeling Harry?” Came Niall’s voice as I felt his hand touch my leg.<br/>“Sore. The world seems… muffled,” I told him. My strength was slowly returning, but everything ached and I still didn’t know where I was.<br/>“Does anything hurt? Do you need any painkillers?” Louis asked and I shook my head.<br/>“Just aches.”<br/>“That’s normal Harry.”<br/>“Shhh, not yet Niall.”<br/>“I’m just trying to help Louis.”<br/>“I know, it’s just…”<br/>“Normal?” I asked. I was coming to more and I tried to recall the boys conversation earlier.<br/>“No, you’re ok Harry. Just keep coming round for us and open your eyes when you can alright love?”<br/>“Ok,” I said and I took a few moments before I opened my eyes.<br/>“Hey,” Louis greeted me as I saw his relieved face.<br/>“Hi Harry,” Niall said softly and I moved so that I could see his face as well. I was lying down in a bed and from other people also lying in beds around me, I concluded that I was still in hospital.<br/>“Why did I, seize?” I asked and I saw Louis and Niall glance at one another.<br/>“There’s no easy way to tell you this Harry. But, the doctor’s diagnosed you with epilepsy.”<br/>“Epilep?” I asked, but I only got half way through the word before tears formed in my eyes and Louis and Niall got closer to me.<br/>“Hey, it’s alright Harry. It’s ok.”<br/>“It’s alright, you’re going to be ok love,” Both Niall and Louis reassured me, but I just started to cry more. “Harry love, it’s ok, just try to relax. You’re awake and doing well, and that’s all that we can ask for right now.”<br/>“We’re here to support you Harry alright. I know that it’s scary, but you’re going to be fine,” Niall told me and I reached my hand out towards Louis and pulled on his t-shirt.<br/>“Alright Harry, ok,” Louis said gently as he lay down on the bed beside me and I buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his hands around me and held me tightly.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>When Zayn, Paul and I returned to Harry, he was sat up in his bed with Louis sat beside him, and Niall helping him to drink some water.<br/>“It’s good to see you awake Harry,” Paul said and they all turned to us.<br/>“It’s good to, be awake,” Harry replied after a moment.<br/>“How are you feeling mate?” I asked as I came over to him.<br/>“Better. Niall and, Lou have…” Harry said before he paused.<br/>“We’ve told him.”<br/>“Ok. It’s nothing to worry about Harry. We’re going to help you manage it ok,” Paul said. As he went into dad mode.<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“I’m just really glad that Harry’s alright. That seizure was a nasty one,” Niall added.<br/>“It was, and it freaked the hell out of me.”<br/>“It really did.”<br/>“We were really worried about you.”<br/>“What happened? Yesterday?” Harry asked as Paul sat on the edge of his bed.<br/>“You were performing at a festival, do you remember that?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Ok. Well, I talked to the management of the festival beforehand about lighting, but they ignored me and introduced strobe lighting during your performance.”<br/>“Louis and I were worried that it might cause Niall to have a seizure, so we rushed him off stage.”<br/>“Yeah. But I was ok, I didn’t feel weird or anything.”<br/>“Yeah, Niall was fine but I turned to you, and you just collapsed,” Louis said.<br/>“So it happened off stage?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“We called for an ambulance, and you’ve been here overnight.”<br/>“Oh. How… how was I diagnosed?”<br/>“They took you in for some scans when you arrived and given your history, the doctor was pretty confident that you have epilepsy.”<br/>“How bad, was the seizure? Because I hurt all over,” Harry asked us.<br/>“It was worse than any seizures that Niall has had.”<br/>“It lasted for six minutes.”<br/>“Wow.”<br/>“It was really scary Harry. I was terrified, but the doctor can get you on medication and we can help to control it ok?” Louis told him and Harry nodded.<br/>“Is it going to happen again?”<br/>“It might do, I don’t want to rule that out,” Paul said honestly.<br/>“It’s going to be alright though Harry,” I reassured him. “You’ve been with us when Niall’s had seizures.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“You did a great job looking after me and we’ll all do the same for you ok?” Niall reassured Harry.<br/>“Ok,” Harry replied with a small smile. “Does my mum know?”<br/>“Yes, I called her last night. Don’t worry, I’ll give her a call later to let her know that you’re awake.”<br/>“Thanks Paul.”<br/>“It’s no problem Harry.”<br/>“Are we going to have to let the public know?”<br/>“No. After the incident with Liam, I think it will only worsen the situation.”<br/>“What do you mean, worsen?” Harry asked and I glanced at Zayn.<br/>“Liam’s still anxious in crowds, and the media don’t know that Niall’s medical trial worked. I want to keep all your boys’ health under wraps for now,” Paul said as he glanced at Niall.<br/>“Did the doctor, say anything about the medical trial for me?”<br/>“It’s actually become a fully approved form of treatment for epilepsy now, however Niall’s epilepsy was induced from the electric shock. Whereas yours is long standing,” Paul explained.<br/>“So?” Louis asked.<br/>“So, the treatment won’t work.”<br/>“But… I haven’t had any seizures before,” Harry said as we all considered how his epilepsy could have been long standing if he’d only had one noticeable seizure.<br/>“I had a chat with your doctor, and he thinks that when you became hypothermic, it induced something in your brain and began your seizures. It triggered a chemical reaction of something that was already there.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“You just need rest for now Harry alright. The doctor should be along soon and we can talk about how we’re going to manage it.”<br/>“Ok,” Harry said before he paused.<br/>“Why don’t we play a game?” Niall suggested to get our minds off everything.<br/>“What did you have in mind?” Louis asked him.<br/>“One word story,” Niall said and we all sat on Harry’s bed. The distraction worked and soon Harry was smiling and laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Liam Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Paul’s POV</strong><br/>That evening, Harry was discharged and I got the cars ready for the boys outside the hospital. Unfortunately, there were a number of paparazzi around the entrance, as someone had leaked that one of the boys was being discharged.</p><p>The media had found out yesterday that, shortly after One Direction had left the stage, an ambulance had been called. Thankfully, none knew what had happened or who the ambulance had been for, and I was keen to keep it that way.</p><p>People were speculating that it had been called for Niall as, as much as they knew, he still had epilepsy. A few had also speculated that it had been for Liam and that he was still suffering from his stab wound. Either way, I made sure that the boys knew about the crowd and Zayn offered to walk with Liam through it. Niall was helping to keep Harry calm, and Louis had his new medication in his pocket.</p><p>We made our way outside, and some of the hospital security helped to keep the paparazzi at bay. I told the boys not to have their hands on one another, so that none could guess who had been spent the night in hospital.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>I walked behind Liam on our way out to the cars, and I noticed that he stumbled slightly whenever there was a flash. I wanted to put my hand onto his back to reassure him, but Paul had warned us against it.</p><p>Soon, we got into the car and we were on our way back to the hotel. I noticed that Liam’s breathing had increased, so I put my hand onto his leg.<br/>“Look at me Liam,” I said and he did so. “You’re ok. You did great then alright, I’m really proud of you.”<br/>“Thanks Zayn,” He replied with a small smile.<br/>“It won’t be long until we get back to the hotel alright Liam,” Niall said and Liam nodded. Niall had his hand on Harry’s leg and we were all quiet.</p><p>Once we arrived at the hotel, a crowd of fans had formed and they were screaming our names.<br/>“You’re going to get through it alright Liam,” I told him and he nodded shakily.<br/>“I’ll go first. Liam, if you come behind me with Zayn, and Niall you bring up the rear with Harry in-front,” Louis said.<br/>“Ok,” Niall agreed.<br/>“Sounds good,” I also agreed. The door opened and, with Paul and Paddy’s help, we made our way through the crowd. Liam was starting to struggle in-front of me and I knew that we needed to get him inside and away from the crowd. Being at the hospital must have brought up bad memories for him.</p><p>When we when got inside, Liam fell to the floor and lay onto his back as he closed his eyes. I quickly knelt beside him, as did Louis and Paddy. “Breathe Liam ok. You’re alright, just take some deep breaths.”<br/>“Relax Liam, you’re safe.”<br/>“Is he having a panic attack?” Louis asked as Niall and Harry watched us.<br/>“Yeah, but he’ll be ok.”<br/>“Relax Liam, you’re safe bud,” Paddy told him and Liam tried to control his breathing.<br/>“That’s it Liam. Nice slow, deep breaths ok?” I said and Liam nodded.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>I looked up to see Harry stumble and Niall catch him.<br/>“Harry?” I asked and I saw Paul look at his watch.<br/>“It’s coming up 1pm, Harry needs some of his medication,” He said and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket.<br/>“Here,” I said as I threw it and Niall caught it.<br/>“Thanks Louis. Are you with me Harry?” Niall asked and Harry nodded faintly. “I know that look, he’s going into an absent seizure.”<br/>“Take him in the lift to his room, Niall and make sure he takes the medication, we’ll sort out Liam and come and join you soon ok?” Paul told him.<br/>“Yeah, can you walk Harry?” Niall asked and Harry nodded. “Come on then mate,” Niall said as he began leading Harry to the lift. I looked back at Liam and saw that his breathing had become more normal and that Zayn had his hand resting on his chest.<br/>“Can you look at me Liam?” Zayn asked and Liam slowly opened his eyes. “There you go mate. Are you ok?” He asked and Liam nodded.<br/>“Ok, can you sit up for us?” Paddy asked and Liam began sitting up. Zayn, Paddy and I all give him a hand to get sit upright, before he looked up and saw the fans.<br/>“Shit.”<br/>“It’s ok Liam, don’t worry about them. Do you think that you’re ready enough to stand up so that we can get you back to your room?” I asked and he nodded. “Ok then,” I said before I gave him a hand to stand up and I wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We all made our way upstairs and I got Liam into his room. Then, I sat him down on a chair and knelt in-front of him with Paddy beside me. “There, are you ok Liam?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Would you like me to get Niall for you mate?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok. He’ll be here in a second alright,” I told Liam and he nodded in response.</p><p>I went over to Niall’s room and I opened the door to find Harry sat on the bed and Niall sat alongside him.<br/>“Hey Louis,” Niall greeted me as I came in. “How’s Liam?”<br/>“He’s doing alright. It was a bad panic attack, but he’s back in his room now and Paddy’s with him. I said that you’d be through in a minute.”<br/>“Ok. Harry’s had a short absent seizure and he’s still slightly out of it, but he’s doing ok.”<br/>“Alright,” I said as I knelt in-front of Harry and took his hands into mine. His eyes were looking at the floor unfocused, but he seemed ok. “Has he had his medication?”<br/>“Yeah. He’s just trying to get use to everything.”<br/>“Ok, thanks Niall,” I said as I moved a hand to cradle Harry’s cheek.<br/>“Are you ok if I leave you with Louis, Harry?” Niall asked and Harry slowly nodded. “Great. I’m so proud of you mate,” Niall said before he got up and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.<br/>“How are you doing Harry?” I asked him gently.<br/>“Ok. That was scary.”<br/>“I know but you’ve had them before love ok.”<br/>“Yeah. But this time,” Harry said before he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his face.<br/>“Hey love, I know. You’re ok, it just caught you at a bad time alright,” I reassured him, but he kept crying so I sat on the bed and took him into my arms. “I’ve got you love alright. Shall I put the TV on to distract us for a bit?” I asked and Harry nodded, so I got to remote and turned the TV on.<br/>“The latest pictures of One Direction have hit the internet, and we have all the gossip. The boys were seen leaving the hospital just thirty minutes ago, before heading back to their hotel. Although all the boys seemed physically fine, fans caught pictures of Liam lying on the floor just inside of the hotel with Zayn, Louis and his bodyguard, Paddy, around him. Speculation has been building since the ambulance that appeared at the festival last night, shortly after One Direction left the stage. Although most fans thought that the ambulance had have been for Niall, given his epilepsy and the strobe lighting that began mid-way through their performance, these new photos suggests that it might be Liam who was in need of medical attention. Accord to the fans, Liam got up shortly after he collapsed and was helped upstairs by Louis and Paddy.”<br/>“She’s got it, all wrong,” Harry whispered to me and I looked at him.<br/>“Yes, she had. Are you sure that want to watch this?”<br/>“Yeah. They might say that we’re a couple next.”<br/>“What what would give them that idea? It’s ridiculous.”<br/>“Totally absurd,” Harry said and I kissed him before we curled up together to watch our favourite soap opera, the media’s versions of what was happening in our lives.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I made my way quickly into Liam’s room, and saw that he was sat on a chair with Paddy kneeling in-front of him.<br/>“Hey Liam, hey,” I said softly as I knelt down and brushed my hand across his face. “Are you doing alright?”<br/>“Yeah. The hospital, it… It threw me…”<br/>“I know love, I know,” I reassured him. “Did it bring up bad memories?”<br/>“Yeah,” Liam said before he nodded. “It still hurts,” He whispered after a moment and I watched as a tear fell down his face. Paddy and I leaned in closer to him in worry.<br/>“What do you mean it still hurts love?” I asked as I pulled up his shirt.<br/>“Are you bleeding?” Paddy asked and we looked at Liam’s wound. It still had all the stitches that the surgeon had put in, and it looked fine. “It looks alright Liam, do you need any painkillers?” Paddy asked as we both looked up.<br/>“Liam?” I asked as I put my hand onto his neck. He had his eyes closed, but tears were still running down his face. “Liam love, what do you need?”<br/>“You. You… Everything’s loud, everything’s just so,” Liam whispered and I hugged him.<br/>“Hey, it’s ok. Do you had a headache? We need to help you love.”<br/>“No. It’s just… I can’t…”<br/>“Is it the anxiety Liam?” Paddy asked and I felt Liam nod against my shoulder.<br/>“Alright. Just relax Liam, you’re doing an amazing job. If I’d been through what you have, I’d be much worse off.”<br/>“You’re doing amazingly well Liam ok. We’re all here for you,” Paddy told him.<br/>“I’m sorry that I wasn’t with you in the crowd. Harry just needs a hand as well at the moment,” I told Liam gently. “I love you so much darling, and we’re going to make you better ok?”<br/>“Yeah. I just, I don’t know,” Liam continued. He was ok, he just needed a distraction.<br/>“I’ve got it from here Paddy.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said and he left. “Do you want to have a shower Liam? We can drown out the rest of the world, and it’ll just be you and me ok?” I asked before I kissed him on the cheek.<br/>“Yeah. Yeah Ni.”<br/>“Alright love,” I said and Liam rested his head on my neck. I leant forward and kissed him. Tonight was about us, and I would make sure that Liam was ok. “Come on, lets just stand you up for now alright,” I said and I helped Liam to stand up. I made sure to give him all of my love, but also I checked to make sure that he was physically ok as well. The stitching was good, and aside from his tears, he looked as beautiful as ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Niall Knee Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I was doing ok. We were back on tour, and with both Niall and Zayn looking out for me, and my anxiety attacks were slowly going away.</p><p>After two months, the stitching had been taken out at the hospital and my wound had become a faint scar. That had helped a lot as it now truly felt like I was over what had happened. Harry began to get anxiety though, as every night on stage posed the threat of a seizure for him. Absent seizures that lasted a few seconds were common for Harry, even though he was on medication. He soon got use to them, and Louis quickly learnt how to manage both the seizure and Harry afterwards.</p><p>On the one day that Harry had missed his medication, Niall had stepped in and taken control. He’d some spasms, but he hadn’t collapsed to the floor. It had freaked us all out, but Niall thankfully had been calm.</p><p>It was weird. Seeing my boyfriend helping Harry. I knew that he needed the support, but I sort of felt like I was being cheated on. Niall and Harry always seemed like they were having a great time around each other, and they didn’t need to make an effort. Plus, Harry didn’t have stupid panic attacks. My mood must have shown because in the backstage area before the show, Zayn came over to me.<br/>“Hey, what’s up Liam?” He asked and I shrugged.<br/>“Nothing.”<br/>“I know that there’s something mate. You can tell me.”<br/>“It’s Niall,” I confessed.<br/>“What about Niall? Is he ok?”<br/>“Yeah. It’s just that I feel like he’s spending too much time with Harry. You know?”<br/>“Harry does need the support Liam.”<br/>“And what about me!” I asked as I raised my voice. Niall noticed and I saw him coming over. “Oh no.”<br/>“It’s ok Liam. Talk to Niall, he’ll understand,” Zayn said before he left me and Niall took his place.<br/>“Hey, are you alright Liam?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”<br/>“That’s what you said last time. What’s wrong?”<br/>“Nothing’s wrong Niall. I’m fine.”<br/>“Come on babe. What is it?” Niall asked and I looked into his sweet, blue eyes. He was so caring, so kind, so beautiful and I was this broken man, undeserving of his kindness. He had his hand resting on my shoulder, so I shook it off and went to find somewhere away from him. “Liam?” Niall called after me. “Liam!”</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>“Liam!” I called, but he was gone. I frowned in worry. Something was up with him and he wasn’t telling me. We always told each other everything, and I couldn’t help but think could have happened to turn him cold to me.</p><p>His anxiety had gotten a lot better, but he was still fragile. His wound had healed so it couldn’t be that. Unfortunately, I had to keep half an eye on Harry, as being the only other person on the tour who’d had epilepsy, I was suddenly the expert on it.</p><p>Maybe Liam thought that I wasn’t giving him enough time or love? I was trying my best, but our lives are so hectic that we have a hard enough time finding time together, let alone when we we’re in the full swing of a tour: Harry getting use to having epilepsy: Paul trying to keep our health under wraps: and my knee playing up again.</p><p>My bloody knee would be the death of me. It had been bad before, but now it was getting worse. Every night on stage it wore down further, and although I had surgery planned for the New Year, I had a horrible feeling that it would have to be brought forwards. I hadn’t told anyone, least of all the tour managers. We couldn’t stop a tour when we were half way through it. Not for my gammy, bloody knee.</p><p>Paul had his suspicions about what was going on, of course, but I didn’t give him any reason to believe them. I had made sure that I had painkillers stashed in every spare bag, jacket and pocket that I could think of. I was determined for this not to affect our tour.</p><p>I decided to leave Liam be, for the time being at least, and I returned to Harry and Louis. We joked and laughed before the show, and once we were on stage, Liam seemed better.</p><p>It didn’t improve though. During every show, Liam would come over and play with my hair, dance with me and hug me, but it was like there was nothing between us. When I turned to him, there was no sparkle in his eyes, no cute smile that he use to give me and no love in his touch. Whenever I tried to confront him about it, he would always shrug me off and mumble that there was something else that he needed to be doing.</p><p>Louis was distracted with Harry, so Zayn always seemed the one to go after Liam. I didn’t get it. Liam was hardly getting any panic attacks now, his wound was fully healed, and he loved being on tour. He even joked with Harry, Zayn and Louis like normal. What was going on with him?</p><p>It was coming up late July, and I decided that I needed to get to the bottom of what was happening between me and Liam. As he wouldn’t talk to me, I hatched a plan. I had some words with Lou and she agreed, if she was a bit hesitant, but I assured her that I would be ok. So, that evening we were getting ready for the show.</p><p>We had still two hours to go, and Lou was finishing up all of our hair in our group dressing room., and all of the boys were there. I had her use her hairdryer so that reflected in the mirror, creating a strobe lighting effect when she did my hair. None thought anything of it, so I focused on a spot in the mirror and began grunting quietly. Still none noticed so Lou, with her amazing acting skills, stopped doing my hair and frowned.<br/>“Niall? Niall honey, what’s wrong?” She asked as she looked into my face. In the mirror, I saw the boys turn round to face me. I had caught them off guard, and they looked scared.<br/>“Lou, what’s going on?” Louis asked as he came over. I began grunting more, and opening and closing my fists.<br/>“I don’t know, it looks like he’s going into a seizure.”<br/>“He can’t be,” Harry said calmly as he and Louis knelt in-front of me. That was a funny thing, Harry had always been calm when I had a seizure, and yet he was terrified whenever he went into one.<br/>“Niall, can you hear us mate?” Louis asked as I felt him rest his hand against my neck, and I saw Liam just on the edge of my peripheral vision turn to Zayn.<br/>“Get Paul,” Liam said urgently and I felt a tear roll down my face as I realised that he still cared about me.<br/>“Hey Niall, it’s ok. You’re going to be alright,” Harry told me as Liam came round and Louis glanced up at him.<br/>“Let me,” He told Louis gently.<br/>“Yeah of course,” Louis said as he stood up and Liam took his place. I began trying to blink rapidly, but I quickly realised my mistake as consciously trying to blink very fast is harder than you might imagine.<br/>“He’s getting worse Liam,” Harry said.<br/>“I know, I know,” Liam replied as he put his hand against my neck. “Niall, can you hear me bud?” Liam asked and I felt my knee seize up. I must have been tensing it and not realising. I froze in pain and I saw panic flicker in Harry and Liam’s eyes. “Get him onto the floor,” Liam said.</p><p>All the boys and Lou, helped to get me onto the ground as, for a few seconds, I really did need their help and support. My bloody knee was hurting like a bitch. Then I heard Paul’s heavy footsteps coming over to me. I surreptitiously bent my knee to stop the pain as he knelt by my head, and I closed my eyes.<br/>“What happened Liam?” Paul asked.<br/>“I don’t know. Lou was doing his hair, then she asked him what was wrong, and Niall began clenching his fists. Now he’s not responding to us.”<br/>“Alright, has he starting actually seizing at any point?”<br/>“No, he’s just been having a few spasms.”<br/>“Ok,” Paul said as I felt Louis lift my head up and place a jumper underneath it. They certainly knew what to do in this situation after all my real seizures. As much as I knew that I had to stop before they called for an ambulance, I needed Liam to say that he loved me. I tensed my muscles as much as I could and I whimpered.<br/>“Hey Niall, it’s ok. You’re going to be fine,” Liam told me. “Just let it happen love. You’re going to be alright. You’re going to be alright darling,” Liam said and I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. He really did love me. Now I just had to get out of this situation, so I gasped for air. “What’s happening?” Liam asked in worry.<br/>“He’s struggling to breathe. Zayn, get an ambulance,” Paul said before I felt him turn me onto my side. That had not been my intention, I had just needed to get out of faking a grand mal seizure.<br/>“Breathe for me Niall, just breathe,” Liam said and I felt Paul bend my head back to help me breathe better.<br/>“Stop,” I whispered so as not to freak them out.<br/>“Niall?” Liam asked in confusion.<br/>“Niall, are you with us?” Paul asked and I nodded.<br/>“It was all fake. I’m ok.”<br/>“Really?” Paul checked and I opened my eyes to look at him.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok. Zayn, hang up.”<br/>“Niall, you really freaked out us out. Why would you do that?” Liam asked me.<br/>“To see if you still love me,” I said before I looked at him.<br/>“I do love you Niall. So much,” He said before he kissed me. “I thought that you couldn’t breathe.”<br/>“I know. I’m sorry babe.”<br/>“Do you need some time alone with Liam?” Paul asked me and I nodded. “Ok boys, lets give them some space,” Paul said and they all slowly left. I was glad that he hadn’t been mad at me. He must have known that if I’d gone to all the trouble of faking, it was because I’d had no other choice.<br/>“You’ve been avoiding me,” I said as I looked deep into Liam’s eyes. “You’ve avoiding my touch, avoiding my questions, I just want to love you. I know that something’s wrong Liam. You’ve been really cold to me over the last few weeks.”<br/>“I know and I’m sorry Niall. It’s just that,” Liam said before he stopped.<br/>“It’s alright,” I told him as I sat up. “I won’t be mad love.”<br/>“I know that you won’t be mad. I’m mad at myself.”<br/>“Oh baby,” I said as I reached out to touch him, but he moved away from me. “Sorry love. Oh I’m sorry.”<br/>“No Ni. You’re perfect,” Liam said as a tear rolled down his face. “It’s not you, it’s me.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“I’m not good enough for you.”<br/>“What? Liam, that’s not true and you know that it isn’t.”<br/>“It is. I don’t deserve someone as loving, kind and beautiful as you.”<br/>“Liam,” I said as I carefully moved towards him and he didn’t back away.<br/>“I’ve seen you with Harry. You’re happier with him. He needs real help, not help with getting through stupid panic attacks.”<br/>“Liam, panic attacks aren’t stupid.”<br/>“Yes, they are,” He said and I wrapped my arm around him.<br/>“No, they’re really not. There’s a reason why doctors learn about them and why they have a medical definition. Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? You feel like you’re not good enough?”<br/>“Yeah,” Liam said once more as more tears rolled down his face.<br/>“Oh love,” I said as I put my arm around him. “You are good enough. You’ve always been good enough. You’re just going through a rough patch, and that’s ok. Besides, if Harry and I got on too well, Louis would come after me,” I said and Liam laughed slightly. “See, I made you laugh.”<br/>“Yeah,” Liam replied after a moment.<br/>“Come here love,” I said and Liam hugged me. I made sure to hold him tight.</p><p>Then, my knee decided to seize up and I let go of Liam, exchanging his embrace for my knee.<br/>“Niall? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He asked and Paul rushed over.<br/>“I think I got into my little joke a bit too much. My knee’s just tensed up. It’s ok.”<br/>“Are you sure? That’s your bad knee,” Paul helpfully informed me.<br/>“Yeah, it’s fine Paul. It’s just cramp,” I lied. After a few minutes, I stood up and I was able to retrieve a hidden packet of painkillers. We carried on getting ready for the show, and I cuddled Liam at every given opportunity. When Harry tried to join the action, I pushed him away and held Liam tightly, telling him, “Mine.”</p><p>Liam enjoyed our games and during the show, I saw Harry interacting with him much more than normal. They were laughing and joking together. This was the night that I would make sure Liam felt really loved. Unfortunately, in moments when I was alone on stage or looking away from the fans, I was almost crying in pain. My knee hurt a lot, that I was looking forward to having a few days off performing.</p><p>One night, I was lying on a sofa when Liam came over to me.<br/>“You alright Ni?” He asked me with a kiss.<br/>“Yeah love,” I lied.<br/>“Tired?”<br/>“Hmn.”<br/>“Paul’s got us four days of next week.”<br/>“What, really?”<br/>“Yeah. I thought that we could go somewhere. Just you and me.”<br/>“Oh Li,” I said. I really wanted to, but four days off meant that I could sleep, rest and have a chat to my surgeon. I would have loved to let Liam in on my struggles, but then Paul would find out and the tour really would be cancelled. “I need to rest.”<br/>“We can rest together.”<br/>“No. I love you Liam, but I just need some down time. Some time for me.”<br/>“You’re always saying how we need some more time together. Well, this is it,” Liam begged me and I looked into his beautiful eyes. I wanted to them him everything. I really did, but it was too risky. I knew how this looked, and I hated myself for what I said next, and what it then lead to, but I had no choice.<br/>“I’m so sorry Liam. I can’t.”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I should have felt bad for Niall, and I should have known that something was wrong with him, but I didn’t. It just made me feel alone, once again alone. Did Niall really love me? Could I be loved at all?</p><p>There was no reason why he had to love me, not like after I’d been stabbed. I didn’t need to be cared for, so I wasn’t important. As I walked through the corridors I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Zayn.<br/>“What is it Liam?” He asked.<br/>“Niall doesn’t want to spent time with me. I feel alone Zayn. Really alone.”<br/>“Aw mate,” Zayn said before he took me into his arms. I held him close and I felt his warm body against mine.<br/>“I think you need some time away Liam,” Zayn said and I nodded. “How about just me and you get away?” He suggested and I agreed.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>“Hello Niall, how are you?” Came my surgeon’s voice on the other end of the phone. It was the first day of our four days off, and I had arranged an emergency telephone appointment with him.<br/>“I’m doing ok,” I replied. My knee was feeling warm by this point, and I knew that I had to rest it before it began to swell and I would be on my way to the hospital in an ambulance. Liam and Zayn had gone off together and I was glad that he was getting away. Nothing more crossed my mind, when perhaps it should have, but I hoped that Liam was having a good time. After all, he deserved it. “My knee’s started to hurt really badly, and I’m in near agony every day.”<br/>“Alright. Can you describe your symptoms for me?”<br/>“It hurts the most when I put pressure on it, and it’s completely seized up a number of times. It’s also started becoming warm and redder about a week ago.”<br/>“Have you been performing on stage every night?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok. And what about between shows?”<br/>“I’ve been trying to rest it as much as I can.”<br/>“Alright. You should keep resting it Niall, but do some gentle exercise with it as well. Just some walking or gentle running, swimming will also help. This will make sure that it doesn’t completely seize up.”<br/>“Ok. I can do that.”<br/>“As for the pain and the redness, I will have to assess it in person. When are you next in Los Angeles?”<br/>“We’re coming there in a fortnight’s time with the tour.”<br/>“Ok. I’ll book you in an appointment, is the 7th August alright?”<br/>“Yeah, that’ll be before our first show there, thanks.”<br/>“10am ok with you?”<br/>“Yeah, that’s great.”<br/>“Alright. Take it easy Niall and I’ll see you then.”<br/>“That’s great. Thanks,” I said before I hung up the phone. I sighed before I reached for some more painkillers. My knee really did hurt like a bitch, and I didn’t feel like doing any kind of exercise today.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Liam had gone off with Zayn, and both Niall and Harry were lying low for a bit. I think that they were just both relieved to not be doing any shows for a few days.</p><p>By day three however, I was bored. I’d sent off hundreds of tweets and strolled through far too much Instagram, so I went and found something that always cheered me up before I went into the bus to find the boys.<br/>“Harry! Niall! Do you want to play some football?” I called into a seemingly deserted bus, hoping that I wasn’t talking to myself. “Hello?”<br/>“Did you say football?” Harry asked excitedly as he poked his head out from his bunk.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Yeah, I want to play some football!” Harry exclaimed, before he jumped up and ran outside.<br/>“Ok, that’s one. Niall?”<br/>“Coming,” Niall murmured from his bunk.<br/>“Alright, so game starts in 5 minutes and it’s me and Harry versus you,” I said before leaving the bus. That should hurry him up.</p><p>Niall pitched up quite soon and we began playing. Harry kept trying to head the ball, but it lost us more goals than it won us so I was starting to get a bit annoyed at him for doing it.</p><p>Soon the game was getting intense, and although I’d only meant it as some fun, Niall was beating us and Harry and I weren’t having it. With some good blocking by Harry, Niall got close enough to the goal and I tackled him before he managed to kick the ball in. To my horrible surprise, the moment I got Niall onto the ground, he screamed in pain.<br/>“Argh!” He screamed as he clutched his knee. “Argh!”<br/>“Niall? Shit, I’m so sorry,” I said as I leant over him.<br/>“Fuck! Lou,” Niall groaned as Harry came over to us.<br/>“Did you twist his knee Louis?”<br/>“I must have, I’m really sorry mate.”<br/>“Shall I get Paul?”<br/>“No,” Niall groaned beneath me.<br/>“No?”<br/>“No. Not your fault Lou.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Harry asked as he knelt beside Niall and I kept my position over him.<br/>“He’ll stop the tour. Paul will stop the tour if he knows,” Niall said as he began to cry.<br/>“If he knows what Niall?”<br/>“My knee. I called my surgeon, and I’m seeing him next week.”<br/>“Oh shit,” I said as I realised that Niall’s bad knee had gotten worse, and I’d made it even more painful for him. “I’m so sorry Niall, I’m really sorry mate.”<br/>“Why didn’t you tell us?”<br/>“Because we can’t stop the tour.”<br/>“We can if your knee is hurting you this much Niall. You’re in agony.”<br/>“Argh,” Niall cried out.<br/>“Alright Niall, alright,” I reassured him.<br/>“Liam. Please, I need Liam,” Niall begged before he buried his head into the ground.<br/>“Alright. Harry, call Liam,” I said and Harry dialled his number. “Are you sure that we can’t get you any help?”<br/>“No. No, just Liam,” Niall begged us and I turned to Harry.<br/>“It’s still ringing.”<br/>“Come on Liam,” I said as I had my hand resting on Niall’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him.</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry gave up and Niall began to relax.<br/>“There’s no answer. How are you doing Niall?” Harry asked as he carefully looked into Niall’s, now muddy, face.<br/>“Better.”<br/>“I really think that we should tell Paul. This isn’t good for you Niall.”<br/>“No…” Niall said before he opened his eyes and looked at Harry.<br/>“It’s ok Niall, you can trust us,” Harry told him.<br/>“It’s been hurting for a while, and,” Niall said before he sniffled and sat up.<br/>“And?”<br/>“I think that my surgeon will have to move my surgery forwards.”<br/>“Is it that bad mate?” I asked and Niall nodded before he rolled his trouser leg up. Harry and I gasped at Niall’s red knee that had also started swelling up. “We need to tell Paul.”<br/>“No. No,” Niall begged. “Please.”<br/>“Niall, your knee’s really bad.”<br/>“I can hold on, just for another week. Please, I can’t stop the tour,” Niall continued and I glanced at Harry.<br/>“Only if you agree to not keep any more secrets from me and Louis,” Harry told Niall and he nodded.<br/>“What about Liam? Did he pick up?”<br/>“I couldn’t get through.”<br/>“Shall I let him know Niall?”<br/>“Yeah,” Niall said as tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. “Yeah, he thinks that I don’t love him, but I just need to get this sorted this out. Please Louis.”<br/>“I’ll let him know Niall.”<br/>“Come on, lets get you back to the bus,” Harry said before he helped Niall up and we left the football pitch. Niall took his arm out of Harry’s grip as Paul came into view, and he came over to us.<br/>“Have you been playing football boys?”<br/>“Yeah, how did you guess?”<br/>“I’ve been looking for you, but couldn’t find you anywhere. Why are you caked in mud Niall?”<br/>“Louis tackled me.”<br/>“Did he indeed? Into the muddiest part of the field no doubt.”<br/>“Oh yeah,” I added.<br/>“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Paul said and he walked ahead of us, back to the bus. Beside me, Niall went straight back to hobbling the moment that Paul couldn’t see him.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I sat on the step, overlooking the sea as I let my body calm down. Zayn was amazing, and he had been amazing for the last three days. I felt loved again. I never realised how much I missed having some time out of the spotlight. No pressure, no strain to perform at your best every single night, and it was a chance to just be myself. My phone buzzed and I picked it up to see that Louis had texted me.</p><p>Hey Liam, I hope that you’re having a good time away. Niall’s knee is playing up, really badly. He’s seeing his surgeon next week and he’s begged us not to say anything to Paul. I tackled him during our football game, and he was begging for you. He was in so much agony, he needs you and he feels really bad for making you think that he doesn’t love you. We’ll see you and Zayn tomorrow mate, take care.</p><p>My blood ran cold. It was his knee. Niall hadn’t pushed me away, he’d been in pain, and I hadn’t been there for him. Instead I had been,<br/>“Hey Liam,” Zayn said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me. His soft touch, that I’d got to know very well over the last three days, now sent shivers down my spine.<br/>“Niall’s hurt his knee.”<br/>“What?” Zayn asked in surprise.<br/>“Louis’s asked us not to tell Paul. He’s seeing his surgeon next week, and he’s in agony,” I said as I handed Zayn my phone before I stood up.<br/>“Shit.”<br/>“We never should have come here Zayn. We shouldn’t have done this,” I said. I felt sick, like I was about to throw up. How could I betray Niall like this? I was disgusted at myself for feeling lonely, when Niall had needed my help. I had been selfish and mean. How could I have done this to Niall?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Harry Seizure (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>When Liam came back after his trip away, he just hugged me for a long time. He didn’t say anything, he just held me in his arms and I pulled him in close. I’d let him down, and I felt really bad about it. He hadn’t deserved to be treated like that. I kissed him and we all got ready for our next show. Over the next week, Harry and Louis watched me with concern as my knee became worse. It was our last show before heading to LA when something seemed off with Harry.<br/>“Harry, are you ok?” Louis asked him before the show and he nodded.<br/>“Yeah. I think that I’m just tired.”<br/>“Alright. If you start to feel worse, you tell me love ok?”<br/>“I will,” Harry replied. The last thing that anyone wanted was for Harry to have a seizure mid-concert.</p><p>Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened. Half way through Loved You First, Harry collapsed and began seizing.<br/>“Harry!” Louis shouted, before he dropped his microphone and ran to him. Liam, Zayn and myself weren’t far behind as the fans began to cry out in shock and confusion. Louis and I knelt beside Harry as the band came over to help us shield him from the crowd.<br/>“Get him onto his side Louis,” I said as Harry began to gag and Louis rolled him onto his side.<br/>“Alright Harry, you’re ok,” Louis reassured him as he coughed up some fluid. “Is this normal Niall, is this?”<br/>“Yes, it’s normal,” Liam said and I glanced at him. Did that mean that this had happened to me as well?<br/>“Alright love. Alright,” Louis said as Harry gasped for breath. Security came from backstage as we waited for Harry’s seizure to die down. “How long has it been?” Louis asked Zayn, who had been timing Harry’s seizure.<br/>“A minute and a half.”<br/>“Ok,” Louis replied before Harry’s seizure began to die down, and Louis felt that it was safe enough to stroke a hand through his hair. “There you go Harry. I’m really proud of you, you did great love. You did great.”<br/>“We need to get him backstage,” One of our security guys told us.<br/>“Not until he comes round,” Louis replied. We’d all heard the crack as Harry’s head had collided with the stage, and we just wanted to check that he was ok.</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry groaned and moved. “Harry. Harry, it’s Louis love, can you say something?”<br/>“Lou?”<br/>“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?”<br/>“Weird. Like, little fishes.”<br/>“Little fishes love?” Louis asked him gently.<br/>“No, dancing. Jellyfish,” Harry mumbled. He was clearly out of it, but he was talking alright so that was something.<br/>“Does your head hurt at all Harry?”<br/>“Muhuh.”<br/>“How badly?”<br/>“Muh Lou Lou,” Harry said tears formed in his eyes.<br/>“Alright love. Can you say your name for me?”<br/>“Arrie,” He mumbled and Louis took his hand.<br/>“That was great love. Just rest alright, I’m right here ok?” Louis said and Harry nodded. He then let the security guards near Harry, who gently picked him up and we all went backstage.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Once we were backstage, I was allowed to stay with Harry while the others went back onto the stage. I was still worried that he’d hit his head, but for now he just needed to come to a bit more.<br/>“How are you doing love?” I whispered after a few moments.<br/>“Hmn. Don’t feel well, Lou,” Harry whispered back.<br/>“I know love, I know. Just relax and try to come round more for me,” I said and after a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes. “Hey, there you are. How are you doing?”<br/>“Better.”<br/>“You’ve a seizure alright love, and we’re backstage.”<br/>“Did it happen. On stage?”<br/>“It did, but we were quick to crowd round you and people didn’t see.”<br/>“Ok,” Harry said before he reached out his hand and I took it in my own.<br/>“You did great Harry, and I’m so proud of you.”<br/>“Am I, always going to feel like this?”<br/>“After you’ve had a seizure?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I think so. Niall was always like this after he had his seizures.”<br/>“Ok,” Harry replied before he closed his eyes. “Feel sick.”<br/>“Do you want some water?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok, I’m going to right back ok?” I said, and with a nod of confirmation from Harry, I went to get his water bottle that was still on the stage. The crowd cheered as I came on and I waved to them.<br/>“How’s Harry doing?” Niall asked me quietly.<br/>“Good, he’s coming round slowly,” I said as I picked up the water bottle and rushed backstage.</p><p>As I came back to Harry, there was one of our security guys with him and he was gagging as there was a pool of sick on the floor. “Harry? Harry, what happened?”<br/>“My head,” Harry whimpered. “Hurts.”<br/>“Alright, ok.”<br/>“Can you open your eyes for me Harry,” Our security guy asked Harry and he did so. “That’s good, just look at me.”<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“It looks like he might have a concussion,” He said before Harry threw up again.<br/>“Alright love, ok,” I reassured him.<br/>“How long do we have left to run?” The security guy asked into his radio.<br/>“Half an hour,” Came the reply from Paul. “Is everything ok?”<br/>“It looks like Harry might have a concussion, and I think that we should get him to hospital to be checked over.”<br/>“Ok. Take him there now and we’ll get everything packed up here. We’ll meet you at our accommodation in Los Angeles,” Paul said and the security guard agreed. Los Angeles was the nearest large hospital and we were due to stay there tonight anyway.<br/>“Are you done Harry?” I asked and he nodded. “Have some water, it’ll help.”<br/>“No. It won’t,” Harry mumbled.<br/>“I will love. Please, just have some for me,” I said and Harry regretfully nodded. I placed my hand onto the back of his neck, before I carefully let him have a few sips. “Is that better?”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry said before he closed his eyes.<br/>“Come on Louis,” The security guy said as he picked Harry up and we all went out to the car.</p><p><strong>Zayn’s POV</strong><br/>We finished the concert without Liam and Harry, and when we finally finished and got off stage, Paul came up to us.<br/>“How’s Harry doing?” Niall asked him.<br/>“He threw up backstage and we think that he might have a concussion. Louis has gone with him to the hospital, and we’re going to meet them later at the accommodation.”<br/>“Is Harry going to be ok?”<br/>“Yes, he should be fine. Let’s get going,” Paul said and we began packing everything up.</p><p>It was almost time for dinner when we left, so we had pizza on the bus and Niall got a phone call from Louis, so he put it on speaker phone.<br/>“Hey Louis, how’s Harry?”<br/>“He’s doing alright Niall, yeah. He’s got a mild concussion and he doesn’t feel that great. He’s still tired from the seizure, but we’re doing ok.”<br/>“That’s something. We’re having some pizza and we’re on our way to LA, are you going to join us when we arrive?”<br/>“Probably not, they want to keep Harry in overnight for observation and I was going to stay with him.”<br/>“Ok. We’ll see you tomorrow then Louis.”<br/>“See you tomorrow guys,” Louis said and Niall hung up.<br/>“I’m glad that Harry’s doing ok,” Liam said. Things had been cold between us since we went away. I think that Liam feels guilty about everything that we’d got up to. As much as I was to blame, I wasn’t dating someone else. If he’d been uncomfortable, he should have stopped.</p><p>Still, he was nice enough and we both loved the rest of the boys, so I didn’t make a scene out of it. Either way, none else knew what we had been up to, and I wasn’t going to be the one to tell them.<br/>“Yeah, me too,” Niall replied.<br/>“It was annoying that it happened on stage.”<br/>“I know. Hopefully the press won’t be too hard on him.”<br/>“We can hope. The truth was going to come out sooner or later.”<br/>“I know, Paul can’t keep everything under wraps forever.”<br/>“No. Shall we see what they’re saying?”<br/>“Why not?” Liam said and Niall pulled up the news on his phone.<br/>“It’s been a crazy day for One Direction fans. The bands heart-throb, Harry Styles, was seen collapsing on stage tonight and he was seen to have some kind of seizure. Fans of the band are rightfully upset and worried, and they have been heading to twitter to check in with their favourite popstars. All of the One Direction band members have yet to respond to the situation. The groups’ manager, Paul Higgins, has released an official statement, and to say that it is shocking doesn’t quiet cover it. In the statement, he announced that Niall Horan underwent a medical trial for his epilepsy a number of weeks ago and he is no longer suffering from seizures. He also stated that Liam’s wound is fully healed, from when he was stabbed, and he’s doing very well. But most notably and most shockingly, is that Harry Styles was diagnosed with epilepsy shortly after he collapsed backstage at a festival earlier this year. An ambulance was called to the festival, and while everyone at the time thought that it was for Niall, it turns out that it was called for Harry as the strobe-lighting on stage induced his epilepsy. Paul also went on to say that the boys are still on tour, and while Harry is being checked over by the hospital, fans shouldn’t worry too much as the star is expected to be out of hospital by tomorrow morning.”<br/>“I guess Paul couldn’t keep everything a secret.”<br/>“No. Shall we post something for the fans?”<br/>“We should really.”<br/>“Ok,” Niall said before he brought out his phone and both he and Liam both sent off some tweets.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>It was a few hours until we arrived at our hotel, and I spend it mostly looking at my phone. By the time we arrived it, was 1am and I had my appointment with my surgeon in the morning. Thankfully I could use the fact of, I’m visiting Harry, as an excuse to Paul.</p><p>I’d texted Louis to ask if he could come with me and he’d agreed. I figured that he’d need some time away from Harry, as looking after someone with a concussion was about as much fun as having a concussion yourself. Besides, I was scared and I wanted to have someone with me.</p><p>The next morning, Paul took us all to the hospital and I went to see Harry and Louis first, as due to the doctor’s orders, Harry was only to have two visitors at a time.<br/>“Morning Louis,” I whispered and he woke up from his position sleeping in the chair. Harry was fast asleep on the bed and I concluded that it must have been a very uneventful night.<br/>“Oh, morning Niall,” Louis said sleepily before he yawned.<br/>“How Harry?”<br/>“He’s doing well, he’s been asleep for most of the night, and he hasn’t been sick.”<br/>“That’s good,” I said and Harry moved slightly.<br/>“Morning love,” Louis whispered as he kissed Harry.<br/>“It’s morning?” Harry asked.<br/>“Yeah. You slept for most of the night.”<br/>“Hmn.”<br/>“How are you feeling?”<br/>“Much better. Am I still in hospital?”<br/>“Yeah, but you should be discharged you today.”<br/>“Good. Is that Niall?”<br/>“Yeah it is. I’ve got my appointment today,” I told him.<br/>“For your knee?”<br/>“Yeah, that’s the one.”<br/>“It’s in just under an hour, and I promised that I’d go with him so we’re going to leave you with Liam and Zayn for a bit ok?”<br/>“Alright,” Harry said before he yawned. “I’m feeling much better Lou. Thanks for staying with me.”<br/>“It’s no problem love,” Louis said before he kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Niall Knee Assessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>At 9:50am, Louis and I left Harry with Liam and Zayn, and we headed to my appointment.<br/>“Hello,” The receptionist greeted me as we arrived in the department.<br/>“Hi. I’ve got an appointment with Mr George at 10am. It’s Niall Horan.”<br/>“Yes. Can you tell me your date of birth Niall?”<br/>“13th September 1993.”<br/>“That’s great, take a seat and someone will call you through shortly.”<br/>“Thank you,” I said before I went and sat down.<br/>“How are you doing Niall?” Louis asked me.<br/>“Ok. I don’t like what he’s going to tell me though.”<br/>“You think that he’s going to move your surgery forwards?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as tears formed in my eyes.<br/>“Aw mate,” Louis said before he rested his hand onto my leg.<br/>“I need to ask him for some high dosage prescription painkillers too,” I said and I saw the pain in Louis’s eyes. He wanted to help me, but there was nothing that either of us could do.<br/>“We’re going to get you sorted Niall alright,” Louis said and I nodded as a few tears fell down my face. I felt bad as he’d been looking after Harry all night and now he had to look after me. “Hey, it’s alright Niall,” Louis said as he lent forwards and wiped me tears away. “You’re gonna be alright.”<br/>“Argh,” I groaned as my knee began to seize up and I pulled it towards me body.<br/>“What is it?” Louis asked me in worry.<br/>“My knee.”<br/>“Is it painful?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok,” Louis said as he gently shushed me.<br/>“Niall Horan,” Called a nurse and Louis turned round to see her standing by a doorway.<br/>“Here,” Louis called as he stood up. “Do you need a hand to get up Niall?”<br/>“Yeah, I can’t move it,” I said between my tears.<br/>“Ok,” Louis said and the nurse came round as I tried to stand up.<br/>“Argh!” I cried out as I tried to put pressure onto my knee and the nurse pushed me back down.<br/>“Ok, sit down. I’ll get a wheelchair, because we don’t want you in pain,” She said before she disappeared off to get a wheelchair.<br/>“I feel ridiculous Lou.”<br/>“You’re not being ridiculous mate, the pain you’re in just proves why you’re here. It’s only ridiculous that you weren’t here sooner,” Louis said and the nurse soon returned with a wheelchair. I moved onto it and the nurse wheeled me into the room. A small moment of joy came when we entered the examination room and my surgeon looked genuinely surprised at my state.<br/>“You know, my patients are only normally in a wheelchair directly after they’ve had their operation.”<br/>“I’m glad to be the exception,” I said as the nurse moved me to a suitable spot and she left the room.<br/>“Glad may not be the right emotion Niall. And you are?” Mr George asked Louis.<br/>“Louis Tomlinson. I’m Niall’s friend. Am I ok to stay? Niall wanted me here in case he needed a hand.”<br/>“It’s a good thing you’re here then and yes, I’m happy for you to stay. Here’s some painkillers Niall,” Mr George said before he handed me some high dosage paracetamol. “Once you’ve taken those, could you get onto the bed for me?”<br/>“Yeah of course,” I said before I swallowed the pills with some water.<br/>“Come on then Ni,” Louis said as he wheeled the chair round and he gave me a hand to get onto the bed. Mr George then rolled my trouser leg up and I winced as he felt my knee.<br/>“How long has it been this swollen for?”<br/>“Just a few days. I’ve been doing some gentle exercises like you said and resting it between shows.”<br/>“Ok,” Mr George said as he inspected my knee, and I winced from time to time as he poked and prodded at it.<br/>“Well?” Louis asked after a few moments.<br/>“Given the amount of pain that Niall’s in, and the swelling around the joint. I would like to move the surgery forwards.”<br/>“To when?” I asked, not expecting anything else. Mr George then went back to his computer and brought up his schedule.<br/>“How would a fortnight’s time be for you?”<br/>“A fortnight?” I asked in shock. That was soon. Very soon. It was still August, so that meant that I would have my surgery 4 months earlier than I had planned.<br/>“I know that it will be sooner than you had expected Niall, but I can’t leave that knee untreated for much longer. You’re putting a huge amount of strain on your meniscus and supportive ligaments, and that’s causing your joint to swell up and it’s causing you pain.”<br/>“It’s best to get it done Niall. I know how much pain you’re in and you need this,” Louis told me.<br/>“I know Louis, but it’s going to be a big operation and I’m not sure that I’m ready for it right now,” I told him. I always tried to be strong around the boys about my knee, but deep down it really frustrated and it scared me. I need it to be fixed, but I wasn’t sure if I was mentally ready enough for the surgical recovery yet.<br/>“Are you doing alright Niall? You’ve gone pale.”<br/>“Yeah. I’m just. I...” I stuttered and Mr George came over to me.<br/>“I know that it’s a lot sooner than you were expecting, but just take some deep breaths for me ok?” Mr George said and I tried to. More tears formed in my eyes as I tried not to have a panic attack in-front of Louis. “That’s it, nice and deep,” Mr George said. I’d had a few panic attacks around him before, and he knew how to help me handle them. I felt Louis take my hand and he squeezed it as I closed my eyes.<br/>“You’re alright Niall, you’re ok mate,” Louis said.<br/>“Deep breaths Niall, that’s it,” Mr George said and I tried to focus on both of their calming breathing.<br/>“That’s great Nialler. You’re ok.”<br/>“How are you doing Niall?” Mr George asked and I opened my eyes to look at him.<br/>“Better. Thanks.”<br/>“Good. I’m going to book you in, and I’m going to make a telephone appointment for a week’s time to run through any questions that you might have.”<br/>“Yeah. Thanks,” I said as I tried to keep calm. He went to his computer and Louis sat beside me.<br/>“So Liam isn’t the only one who gets panic attacks?”<br/>“No. They’re not nice Louis.”<br/>“No, I bet they’re not. You’re really brave Niall. I’m not sure that I’d be coping this well in your position.”<br/>“I’m not coping that well.”<br/>“Well, you haven’t passed out or left, so I’d call that an achievement.”<br/>“I can’t really go anywhere right now Louis.”<br/>“You managed to get here, so you would be able to leave if you wanted to.”<br/>“On the note of moving around, I’ll just find you some crutches and get you a prescription for some more high dosage paracetamol, be back in a second,” Mr George said before he left the room.<br/>“Paul’s gonna love you for this Niall.”<br/>“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell him,” I said as I sat up and shifted my knee.<br/>“Has you knee calmed down now?<br/>“Yeah. The painkillers have helped.”<br/>“Good,” Louis said as Mr George reappeared.<br/>“Here you are Niall. Let’s get you up,” Mr George said as he stood at the side of the bed with a pair of crutches and Louis helped me to move my leg off the bed.<br/>“Ok?” Louis asked and I nodded.<br/>“Can you support him Louis while I adjust the crutches,” Mr George said and Louis did so. Soon, the crutches were resting against my elbows, and I let my muscle memory take over. “How do you feel?”<br/>“Alright. My knee’s still very sore, but I’ll manage for two weeks,” I said. I was coming round to the idea of having surgery a lot sooner than we had planned. My knee really did feel bad, but I knew that Mr George was going to make it better.</p><p>I thanked him and we left, heading back down the corridors to Harry. I had no idea how Paul was going to take the news.<br/>“There you are boys,” Paul said as he walked up the corridor. “What’s happened Niall?” He asked as soon as he saw the crutches, and I went red.<br/>“Nothing urgent. Why are you looking for us?” I asked to change the subject.<br/>“Harry’s being discharged.”<br/>“That’s great. Will you be alright Niall?” Louis asked me and I nodded, so he rushed off to be with Harry.<br/>“What have you done to your knee?” Paul asked, but thankfully there was another interruption.<br/>“Niall, I need to talk to you,” Liam called as he ran round the corner.<br/>“Liam, what is it?” I asked him as I saw tears glistening in his eyes.<br/>“I made a mistake, I’m so sorry,” He said as he reached us and tears began to fall down his face. Paul looked at him in as much confusion as me.<br/>“What is it love?” I asked as I took his hands in mine the best that I could. He was in such a state that he didn’t even acknowledge my crutches.<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”<br/>“No, shhhh. What’s wrong?”<br/>“I’ve betrayed you.”<br/>“What you mean?”<br/>“Zayn and I. When we went away, I. I just felt so lonely Niall. Then Louis texted me about your knee, and I felt sick. I felt so bad at what I had done, I’m really, really sorry,” Liam said before he began to cry.<br/>“Hey, Liam love, I understand. I didn’t help, I should have told you what was going on sooner. I love you so much babe, and it doesn’t matter alright.”<br/>“Of course it matters. I slept with him Niall. I…” Liam said before he closed his eyes and he took his hands out of mine. I was so distracted by Liam’s words, that I lost my balance when he let go of me.</p><p>I realised too late, and I tried to catch myself with the crutches. That was a bad plan as not only did I pull my arm, but my crutch fell onto the ground and my bad knee landed directly on-top of one of them.<br/>“Argh!” I cried out in pain.<br/>“Niall!” Both Paul and Liam exclaimed as they knelt beside me.<br/>“Is it your knee?” Paul asked and I nodded.<br/>“I. Landed, on it.”<br/>“Alright Niall, ok. Liam could you find a doctor?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Niall, you’re in pain. You need help,” Liam told me.<br/>“I’ve got help,” I gasped. “I’ve just seen my surgeon. Argh,” I said as the pain died away and my knee began throbbing.<br/>“Is that why you’ve got crutches?”<br/>“Yeah,” I replied to Paul as I sat up.<br/>“Are you ok?” Liam asked and I nodded.<br/>“He gave me some strong painkillers. I’m ok now.”<br/>“What did he have to say about your knee?” Paul pressed me and I knew that I couldn’t hide it from him for any longer.<br/>“I need surgery. He’s booking me in for two weeks time,” I said, sheepishly waiting for Paul to get angry at me.<br/>“It’s got that bad and you didn’t tell me?” Paul asked me and I nodded.<br/>“Yeah. I’m sorry, I thought that if I’d told you, you would have stopped the tour.”<br/>“I would have,” Paul said in his, I told you so voice.<br/>“Sorry,” I muttered and Liam took my hand as Paul sighed.<br/>“There’s nothing that we can do about the past Niall. I presume that your surgeon will send through all the details and the exact date of the surgery.”<br/>“Yeah. I don’t even know it yet, and I don’t think that I want to know.”<br/>“That’s fine. When you have the surgery, we’ll give you all the time off that you need.”<br/>“Thanks dad,” I said before I turned my attention back to Liam. “You doing ok love?”<br/>“Yeah,” Liam said, but I could tell that he wasn’t. “You’re having surgery in a fortnight?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said before I winced and moved my hand to my knee.<br/>“Alright Niall, I’m carrying you back to the hotel,” Paul said and I didn’t argue. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Can you take his crutches Liam?” Paul asked and he did so. We then made our way through the corridors and met Harry, Louis and Zayn by the entrance.<br/>“Niall? What’s going on?”<br/>“We’ll talk about it on the bus,” Paul answered for me. “Come on, lets get you lot back to the hotel.”<br/>“Alright Paul,” Zayn said and he began leading the way to the doors. Zayn saw an opportunity and he chipped in with,<br/>“Here comes the bride, all dressed in white.”<br/>“Niall, do you take Paul to be your husband?”<br/>“Where we you two going on honeymoon to?”<br/>“Oh, shut up boys,” Paul told us.<br/>“Alright bridezilla,” Harry said as we arrived at the doors and we saw the large crowd that was outside.<br/>“What do you want us to do in the crowd Paul?” Louis asked cautiously, not sure how protective Paul was of us right now.<br/>“Nothing. You boys all need rest, and they can say what they like,” Paul said before the automatic doors opened, and he stepped out with me in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Louis Fainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Usually, I didn’t mind our interview days. Most of the time, the interviewers tried to do something fun with us. Today was different. I had woken up with a killer headache and I was getting stressed by everyone asking about Harry’s epilepsy. Yes he was having seizures, but what more did they need to know?</p><p>By the fifth interview, this must have been showing because Harry put his hand onto mine.<br/>“Are you ok Louis? You seem a little tense.”<br/>“Yeah. I just don’t like how they keep asking you about your epilepsy.”<br/>“They’re just in shock. Remember how you and the boys reacted?”<br/>“But that was us. Most of our fans and the public are strangers. I don’t want them knowing everything about you.”<br/>“It’s alright Louis. I’m not telling them everything, just enough to make them happy that they don’t need to worry about me.”<br/>“Ok. I’m sure that you’ve got it under control,” I said, not wanting to argue with Harry today.<br/>“But you know that I’m never in control Lou.”<br/>“No, you but are today and I trust you,” I said before I sniffled and Harry touched my shoulder. The interviewer had been caught up and they were having technical issues, so I turned back to Harry. Zayn, Liam and Niall were joking beside us and Harry looked at me in concern.<br/>“Do you feel ok? You’re looking a little pale,” Harry said as he raised his hand to my forehead.<br/>“I’m fine love,” I said as I moved it away. “I’ve just been feeling a little rough, it’s nothing to worry about.”<br/>“Well, I am worried. You might have a fever.”<br/>“I don’t have a fever.”<br/>“What’s going on?” Liam asked. When we had got back to the bus a few days ago and Niall explained that he needed urgent knee surgery, Liam had gone into mum mode. He was fussing over Niall and if any of us even sneezed he would be by our side in a flash. So naturally, he was now more worried about me than Harry was.<br/>“Louis’s feeling a little under the weather.”<br/>“Oh no Lou,” Liam said as he began to caress my arm, but thankfully the interviewer was set up, so I pulled away from Liam and we began the interview.</p><p>I was fine, apart from my head, and I put it down to exhaustion. Our schedule over the last week had been packed, and the only time that I had had to myself, was when I had been in the shower.</p><p>The interview was going well, but my hands were starting to shake and I saw Harry glance at me every so often. Towards the end of the interview, I began to feel sick. I was about to say something when my vision grew dark and I passed out.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>Midway through the interviewers next question, Louis fell forwards onto the floor and we all just froze. Liam was the first to move while Niall and Zayn were still in shock. I knew that he hadn’t been feeling very well and I knelt beside Louis as Liam turned him onto his back.<br/>“Louis? Louis, its Liam. Can you hear me?”<br/>“Louis? What’s wrong love? Talk to me babe,” I begged him.<br/>“I think he’s passed out Harry. He can’t hear you,” Zayn said.<br/>“Duh,” Niall said as he picked up his water bottle. “Here, use some water. It’ll help to wake him up.”<br/>“Thanks Niall,” I said as I took it from him and Liam felt Louis’s forehead.<br/>“He doesn’t feel like he’s got a fever,” Liam said as I got some water onto my hand and I moved it gently around Louis’s neck.<br/>“Come on Lou,” I whispered.<br/>“Why did he collapse like this?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“He should have told us if he was feeling this bad.”<br/>“Hold on Liam, you’re my boyfriend not Louis’s,” Niall interrupted and I smiled slightly. Louis was mine, and right now Liam was giving him more love than I was.<br/>“Come on love,” I said and Louis began to move. “Louis?”<br/>“Louis? It’s Liam, we’re right here.”<br/>“H? Where’s?” Louis mumbled.<br/>“I’m right here love. Liam just got in before I could. He really loves you.”<br/>“I do.”<br/>“Li. Li you’re. Ni’s…”<br/>“I can look after Niall as well as I can look after you,” Liam said and Louis shook his head before he grimaced.<br/>“What is it Lou? Does you head hurt?” I asked him gently and he tried to nod. “Ok. Alright,” I said before there were some footsteps and I looked up to see Paul.<br/>“Talk to me boys.”<br/>“He said that he was feeling a bit rough, then he just passed out.”<br/>“Is that Paul?”<br/>“Yeah, it’s Paul. We’re going to get you back to the hotel Louis ok.”<br/>“I’ve got you,” Paul said as he took Louis into his arms and stood up.<br/>“Relax love.”<br/>“Hmn,” Louis said as he snuggled against Paul’s chest.</p><p>Once we got back to the hotel, Paul gently put Louis down onto the bed while Niall went and closed all the curtains. Paul then closed the door and I moved Louis’s head so that it was on the pillow.<br/>“Is that alright Lou?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good,” I said before I kissed him on the forehead.<br/>“Harry, I’ve got into a bit of a problem here,” Niall’s Irish voice said somewhere in the darkness. “I’ve closed all the curtains for Lou, but now I can’t see a fucking thing,” He continued and I laughed a little. Niall only seemed to get cuter when he was stressed.<br/>“Alright Niall, I’ve got you,” I said as I began to feel around for him.<br/>“Argh!” He cried out in alarm as we collided with one another. “Harry is that you?” Niall asked as he felt my face.<br/>“Yes, it’s me. And be quiet, Lou’s got a bad headache.”<br/>“I know, you just scared me,” He whispered.<br/>“You scared my too.”<br/>“Stop. Flirting,” Louis called out to us from the bed and I smiled.<br/>“Sorry love, I’ll be there soon. Come on Ni, let’s find the door,” I said and bringing Niall with me, we made our way across the room. Then without any warning, Liam opened the door and light blinded both me and Niall, sending us toppling to the floor in a pile of tangled limbs.<br/>“Guys?” Liam asked in confusion and both Zayn and Paul appeared around him. We both looked up at them and Niall spoke first.<br/>“It was dark.”<br/>“Oh you pair of nitwits,” Liam said before he untangled us and he wrapped an arm around Niall before leading him out of the room.<br/>“You, in the bed. Now,” Paul whispered and I nodded. He closed the door and I made my way to the bed on my hands and knees, just to be safe. When I reached it, I found Louis and kissed him.<br/>“Found you.”<br/>“Hmn. Yeah you did.”<br/>“Are you ok?”<br/>“Yeah, I dunno why you’re all so worried.”<br/>“Because you fainted in an interview baby. Paul thinks that you’ll be ok once you’ve had a good sleep, and I want to make sure alright.”<br/>“Yeah. I’m a little cold in here on my own H.”<br/>“Ok. Give me a minute, I’ve got to crawl round to the other side,” I said and I heard Louis as I made my way round the bed and climbed in beside him.<br/>“Did you get lost?” Louis asked sleepily.<br/>“No, I didn’t.”<br/>“Good,” He replied before we both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Louis & Harry Glass Shards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>We were waiting backstage at the Royal Variety show and I was feeling very nervous. It was our second time performing on it, and there William and Kate were in the royal box. Louis had seen how nervous I was, and he came cover to reassure me.<br/>“Are you doing alright Harry?”<br/>“Yeah. I’m just nervous.”<br/>“Ok love.”<br/>“Just think of it as another show mate. There’s nothing to it,” Liam told me.<br/>“Yeah. I’ve just been feeling a bit off since this morning.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Louis asked as he put his hand against my neck.<br/>“I don’t know. I just feel weird.”<br/>“Do you think that you might have another seizure Harry?” Niall asked and I nodded.<br/>“Yeah, I feel a bit like that.”<br/>“Did you take your medicine at lunchtime?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“And are you still happy to perform?”<br/>“Yeah, I want to.”<br/>“Ok. I’ll be right beside you, and if you need me, just give me the signal alright? Royalty or not, you always come first in my books.”<br/>“Yeah, thanks Louis.”<br/>“No worries darling. I love you,” Louis said before he kissed me.<br/>“Alright boys, you’re on in 5,” Paul said as he joined us. “Are you doing alright Harry?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m just a bit nervous.”<br/>“You’ve gone a bit pale.”<br/>“I’m fine. If I feel worse, I’m to give Louis the signal.”<br/>“Alright, if you’re sure. Now, places boys,” Paul said and we all took our places behind the screen and waited to be announced.</p><p>Overall the performance went well, I sang my parts well and I kept myself calm throughout. I saw that Louis kept glancing at me every so often, just to make sure that I was doing ok, and it reassured me. It came to the final chorus and I tried to sing.<br/>“I won’t let these little. Little things slip. Out, out of my mouth. Cuz it’s you. Oh it’s, it’s you,” I sang and all the boys looked at me in worry. I felt like I was going to have a seizure and I tried to give Louis the signal as I finished the chorus. “They add up, up to. I’m in love with you,” As I sang the final word, the vision went black and I could hear my voice playing around with every vocal tone that I knew.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>Harry was about to seize, his muscles were tightening up and, as I reached him, his vocals were going crazy. The rest of the lads kept singing as I put my hands gently onto his shoulders. He was starting to shake quite badly and I calmly walked with him offstage. Paul came over to us as Harry’s gaze started to dart around the room and his muscles contracted.<br/>“Lou. Lou,” He whispered and I tightened my grip on him.<br/>“I’m right here Harry, you’ve just got to let it happen ok. You’re going to be fine,” I said as his eyes glazed over and he began grunting. Paul kept everyone back while I kept a close eye on Harry. He was just having some spasms, which he got when he was stressed. “Alright love, you’re alright,” I said before he began hitting his chest with one of his hands. “No, try not to hit yourself babe. Please stop if you can,” I pleaded, but I couldn’t stop him doing it. “Come on love, come on,” I said as I stepped forwards and he began punching the air rather than himself. That was good, until he got too close to one of the makeup mirrors.</p><p>With a horrific, smash! Harry’s fist landed against it and it shattered. There were gasps from the stage and Paul came over to us. The sharp and sudden sensation of pain cut into Harry and I watched as his eyes began to flicker as he came out of the seizure.<br/>“It’s ok, it’s ok,” I reassured him as I carefully took his bleeding fist into my hands.<br/>“Lou,” He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell back.<br/>“No! Harry!” I cried out as I wrapped my arms around him and we fell together.</p><p>I managed to turn Harry, so that he landed on his side past where the glass was on the floor. I however, landed directly onto the glass and lots of shards embedded themselves into my right forearm and hand.<br/>“Argh!” I cried out as Paul went to Harry. After a moment, I felt his hands touch my shoulder.<br/>“Take a breath in for me Louis,” He said and I did so. “Good. Harry’s alright, you did well. I’m just going to help you up ok, and you have to stay calm and try not to move your arm,” Paul told me and I nodded. I heard his shoes crunch on the glass before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up. As I stood, I saw Niall, Liam and Zayn’s faces of shock as they took in the glass and the blood dripping from both my arm and Harry’s fist. “He punched the mirror. Argh,” I groaned as Paul helped me to a chair and Liam knelt beside Harry.<br/>“Can we get a medic?” Paul asked and someone rushed off to find one.<br/>“Argh! Arh!” I cried out as I moved my hand slightly.<br/>“Ouch, that must hurt Louis,” Niall said as he knelt beside me.<br/>“I does, but I managed to save Harry,” I said to help make myself feel a better. “Without me, he would have fallen right into, argh!”<br/>“Yeah, you did good, but just relax and try not to tense your arm,” Niall told me and I nodded.<br/>“Is Harry? Coming back to yet?” I asked and Niall glanced behind him.<br/>“No, he’s still completely out. He’s got lots of shards in his fist though.”<br/>“Ah,” I gasped before I began to cry.<br/>“Oh Louis, you were so brave for saving Harry like that. We’re going to get you sorted ok?”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Can I be of any help?” Came a voice and we all looked up to see Prince William standing at the edge of the stage.</p><p><strong>William’s POV</strong><br/>The boys were fantastic with their singing and I was greatly enjoying the performance. Unfortunately, about half way through, one of the boys seemed to be having some trouble. The medically trained part of my brain registered his actions as some kind of seizure. Not long after, he was taken offstage and there was the sound of something smashing and the rest of the boys left the stage in a hurry.<br/>“I should see what’s going on,” I told Kate.<br/>“Yes, good idea,” She replied and I went down to the stage.<br/>“Is he? Coming back to yet?” Came a voice as I climbed up the stairs.<br/>“No, he’s still completely out. He’s got lots of shards in his fist though.”<br/>“Ah,” Someone gasped as I came round the curtain and looked upon the scene.</p><p>A mirror had been smashed and one of the boys was sat on a chair with tears running down his face. He had glass embedded in his right forearm arm and hand. Beside him was the blonde lad and an older person, who I presume was their bodyguard. On the ground was the singer who had had the seizure and he appeared to be unconscious with the last two boys kneeling beside him. There was blood dripping onto the floor from his hand.<br/>“Can I be of any help?” I asked and they all looked up at me.<br/>“Yes,” The bodyguard said after a moment. “You use to work with the air ambulance didn’t you?”<br/>“I did. The young lad who’s unconscious, has he had any seizures before?”<br/>“Yes, he’s got epilepsy.”<br/>“Ok, and he’s had seizure around you all before?”<br/>“He has.”<br/>“Alright. What are your names?”<br/>“I’m Paul, I’m the boys’ manager. This is Louis and Niall. Harry is the one with epilepsy and beside him are Zayn and Liam.”<br/>“Hello.”<br/>“Good to meet you boys. Have you got any help on the way?”<br/>“Yes, I’ve called for a medic.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Gargh! Argh!” Louis cried out as he tensed his arm.<br/>“Niall, would you be able to find me a first aid kit? The glass is causing Louis a lot of pain,” I said, hoping that I’d got the boy’s names the right way round.<br/>“Yeah, of course,” Niall replied before he rushed off.<br/>“If you could ask the medic to look after Harry, I’ll sort Louis out.”<br/>“Yes, thank you,” Paul thanked me.<br/>“It’s no problem.”<br/>“Argh!”<br/>“Alright Louis,” I said as I knelt in-front of him. “I know that it hurts but I’m going to take the glass out then give you an injection to ease the pain alright?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good lad. Do you think you could tell me what happened?”<br/>“Yeah. When Harry had the seizure, he punched the mirror. He began to come to, then he, sis,” Louis said before he hissed in pain. “He fell back, and I tried to catch him.”<br/>“Alright,” I said as more tears flowed down his face.<br/>“I’ve got a first aid kit,” Niall said as he returned.<br/>“That’s great, thank you,” I said as he placed it down and I took out the tweezers. “Now it’s going to be painful and uncomfortable, but you have to try and stay still for me alright,” I told Louis and he nodded. “Here we go.”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I heard Louis whimpering and Niall gently calming him down behind me as Prince William took the glass out of his forearm. Another medic arrived and began treating Harry by removing the glass shards from between his knuckles. He’d certainly beaten Niall for the prize of the most dramatic seizure.<br/>“Is he still unconscious Liam?” Zayn asked me.<br/>“Yeah. But he’s breathing ok and I don’t want to wake him up until all the glass is out,” I replied. Harry would be tired and out of it because of the seizure, and having glass in his hand wouldn’t help anyway. Soon, the next acts continued once Prince Williams gave them the ok to do so, on the basis that he could still enjoy them from backstage.</p><p>About 5 minutes later, the medic finished with Harry and Prince William had finished bandaging up Louis’s arm and hand. Louis joined us and he knelt beside Harry.<br/>“Is he ok?” Louis asked me.<br/>“Yeah. He’s been unconscious this whole time, so he hasn’t felt a thing.”<br/>“That’s good,” Louis replied before he leant down and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Harry love, it’s Louis. Can you wake up for me?” He asked and Harry moved slightly. “That’s it love. Come on, come back round for me.”<br/>“Come on Harry,” I said as Niall joined us.<br/>“Hmn,” Harry groaned.<br/>“Can you open your beautiful green eyes darling? Could you do that for me?” Louis asked and Harry did so.<br/>“Hi.”<br/>“Hey, you’re ok,” Zayn and I said. I didn’t like having Zayn so close to me, but we were both here for Harry and he was all that mattered right now.<br/>“Lou? Did I, seize?”<br/>“Yes love, you’ve had a seizure, but you’re ok now,” Louis said as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair.<br/>“Hmn. What’s happened?” Harry asked as he looked at the bandage that was wrapped around his hand.<br/>“You cut your hand on something, but it’s nothing major, don’t worry.”<br/>“What happened to, your arm?”<br/>“I cut it on something as well.”<br/>“Who’s that?” Harry asked as he looked at Prince William.<br/>“It’s Prince William.”<br/>“You’re a prince?”<br/>“I am,” Prince William replied with a smile.<br/>“Are you Harry or the other one? Cuz, my name’s Harry too.”<br/>“I’m the other one, but you’re better looking than my brother.”<br/>“Oh. I’m also better looking than you,” Harry said cheekily and Prince William laughed.<br/>“Sorry, he’s a bit out of it at the moment,” Zayn apologised to him.<br/>“It’s alright. I’ve had worse insults while treating people.”<br/>“Where am I?” Harry asked Louis.<br/>“Backstage, we’ve just performed for Prince William.”<br/>“Oh, are we at Buckingham palace?”<br/>“Not quite love.”<br/>“Alright, I should getting back. You boys seem pretty good at dealing with Harry while he’s in this state. Louis, later on you’ll have to change both yours and Harry’s bandages, and be sure to rise the wounds out as well.”<br/>“Yes, I will do. Thank you so much, and thank you for the pain relief.”<br/>“It’s my pleasure. If you should get any more pain later, normal paracetamol will be fine.”<br/>“Thank you,” Louis said and Prince William left us.<br/>“Guys, we just met the future king of England,” Zayn said.<br/>“Yeah, and Harry insulted him,” Niall added and we all laughed.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>My hand stung and I couldn’t remember what was going on. I had been nervous and I’d had a seizure, but beyond that I had no idea. I felt tears begin to run down my face and I heard all of the boys reassuring me.<br/>“Harry, you’re ok.”<br/>“You’ve had a seizure but we’re with you alright.”<br/>“You’re doing great Harry, just relax.”<br/>“I don’t think this is helping,” Louis said and they all quietened down. “What’s that matter Harry?” He asked me gently.<br/>“I’m confused and I don’t… I don’t know what’s going on,” I said as I choked out the words.<br/>“I know how you feel Harry,” Niall said. “I know that it’s confusing and scary. But you’re with me, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Paul. Nothing else matters alright.”<br/>“Ok. Are you going to look after me?”<br/>“We already are,” Louis said before he touched my hand and I moved it away.<br/>“Argh,” I groaned softly.<br/>“Sorry, did that hurt babe?”<br/>“Yeah...” I stuttered before I went to turn onto my back. Why did it hurt?<br/>“Wow Harry, you’re not doing that,” Louis said as four different pairs of hands stopped me from turning over.<br/>“Why?” I asked as they rolled me back onto my side. “What’s wrong with my hand?”<br/>“You smashed it into a mirror and there’s glass on the floor behind you,” Niall told me and tears welled up in my eyes.<br/>“Oh, I didn’t...”<br/>“No, no, Harry it’s ok. We know that you didn’t mean to and everything’s been sorted out now alright?”<br/>“My hand?”<br/>“You got some glass in it love, but we fixed you up while you were sleeping ok?”<br/>“I was asleep?”<br/>“Just for a little bit.”<br/>“Zayn and I were keeping an eye on you Harry,” Liam told me.<br/>“Where were you Lou?”<br/>“I got a bit hurt love, and I’ve got a bandage to match yours.”<br/>“Did I hurt you?” I asked as I began to cry. Had I hurt Louis? I hadn’t meant to, and I loved him more than anything in the world.<br/>“No, no. No, please don’t cry baby. I fell and it was my own stupid mistake alright. It wasn’t your fault, I promise.”<br/>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”<br/>“No, Harry,” Louis said before he began kissing me. I reached out to touch him and caught the bandage on his arm. He stopped kissing me and hissed in pain.<br/>“Lou?” I asked as I opened my eyes. He was about to cry and Niall was rubbing circles round his back.<br/>“You alright Lou?” Niall asked.<br/>“No. Argh,” He groaned and Paul stepped in.<br/>“Alright boys, we need to get you somewhere more comfortable. Can you stand up Harry?” Paul asked me and I nodded. “Alright. Niall, Liam, can you look after Louis?”<br/>“Yeah, of course.”<br/>“Let’s get you up Harry alright,” Paul said before he gave me a hand to stand up and he lifted me into his arms. As he led me away, I saw that Louis was shaking and his arm was bleeding underneath the bandage.<br/>“I’m sorry,” I whispered.<br/>“It’s not your fault Harry. You smashed the glass and it was unfortunate, but both of you boys are ok now.”<br/>“Did he fall, because of me?”<br/>“He did, but just relax. You’ve caused enough drama for one day.”<br/>“Was there a prince? Or did I dream it?” I asked as I began to feel really sleepy.<br/>“There was. Prince William, although he treated Louis rather than you.”<br/>“Oh,” I said as Paul lay me down onto a sofa. I closed my eyes and his voice faded out as he continued talking to me. I really needed sleep and I felt my chest begin to throb. I tried to think about Louis, but I was too tired and I was faintly aware of someone putting a blanket over me before I fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I lay the blanket over Harry as he drifted off to sleep. His chest was slightly red and Louis had told us that he’d hit it with his fist during his seizure. I felt really bad for him, as I knew what it was like to have seizures.</p><p>We didn’t have anything else planned for the rest of the day and we were originally going to go out for dinner together, but I guess that it would now have to be takeaway pizza instead. I had a phone call with my surgeon at 7pm and I still couldn’t believe that I was going in for my major knee surgery in a week’s time. All the boys were there to support me and both Liam and Paul said that they’d come with me on the day, as my mum’s flight didn’t arrive until I was due to be out theatre.</p><p>I turned back to Louis as Liam got him some water. He’d had a lot of glass embedded in his arm and he’d flinched when every single shard had come out. When Prince William had brought out the needle, I had looked away so that I didn’t faint and cause more problems. I kissed Harry on the forehead before I went back over to Louis.<br/>“How’s he doing?” Louis asked me.<br/>“He’s gone to sleep. His chest’s gone a bit red and I don’t know how much pain that’ll be causing him.”<br/>“When he smashed the glass, it scared me so much. Thanks Liam,” Louis said as Liam handed him some water.<br/>“Are we going to tell him everything that happened?”<br/>“Yeah, I think that we should. I’m going to let him recover a bit first though.”<br/>“That’s a good plan.”<br/>“The bus is outside, how’s your arm Louis?” Paul asked.<br/>“It’s better. The injection means that I’m not getting much pain.”<br/>“I’m glad to hear it. Don’t forget about your phone call Niall, it’s half past six already.”<br/>“I know,” I said and I felt Liam’s hand on my back.<br/>“How are you feeling about it Niall?”<br/>“I’m trying not to think about it too much.”<br/>“Shall we get you all back to the bus?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Sounds good Paul.”<br/>“Ok,” Paul said as we all stood up and both he and Louis went over to Harry.<br/>“He looks really peaceful.”<br/>“He does. Don’t worry, we’ll get him all tucked him up in his bunk so that he’s nice and comfortable.”<br/>“Ok. Sounds good,” Louis said as Paul gently picked Harry up and we all went out to the bus.<br/>Once Harry was tucked up in his bunk, the rest of us sat round on the sofa’s chatting.<br/>“I liked the Prince, he was nice.”<br/>“Yeah, he was really nice and he kept apologising when he was taking the glass out of my arm.”<br/>“I thought that he seemed very down to earth.”<br/>“Yeah, I thought that too. I had this idea that he’d be much more regal.”<br/>“It was funny when Harry insulted him though.”<br/>“Yeah, it was,” Louis said before he glanced at Harry. “I hope that he’s ok when he wakes up.”<br/>“He will be Louis,” I reassured him. “He needs sleep more than anything right now and he’s doing just fine.”<br/>“Yeah, I suppose that you’re right Niall,” Louis said and my phone began ringing. Half an hour couldn’t have passed that fast right? I took it out of my pocket and just stared at the screen as all the boys watched me.<br/>“Answer it Niall,” Liam said after a moment, but I couldn’t move. I was terrified. “Ni,” He said before he took the phone out of my hands and answered the call.<br/>“Hello, Liam Payne speaking,” Liam said as I stood up and went down the length of the bus until I bumped into Paul.<br/>“Niall, what’s wrong?” He asked and I looked up at him.<br/>“I can’t. I can’t talk to him,” I stuttered. I hadn’t realised how scared I was about the surgery until right now.<br/>“It’s alright Niall, just take some deep breaths for me ok,” Paul said and I did so. “That’s it, good lad,” Paul said as I felt Zayn put his hand gently onto my back.<br/>“It’s someone from the reception Niall. Your surgeon knew that you’d be anxious, so a lovely woman’s called to have a chat with you first.”<br/>“Oh.”<br/>“Do you want to talk to her Niall?” Paul said and I thought about it for a moment. I needed this phone call, and it was just a phone call. Just one little phone call. I nodded and Paul and Zayn stayed behind me as I walked back over to the sofa’s.<br/>“Here he is, he hasn’t run away,” Liam said with a small smile. “He’s just a bit nervous,” Liam said as I sat beside him and he handed me the phone.<br/>“Hello,” I said sheepishly.<br/>“Hello Niall, how are you?” The woman said with a gentle voice on the other end.<br/>“I’m ok,” I replied as I fiddled with my top.<br/>“Good. I watched your performance on the Royal Variety show earlier and I enjoyed it very much.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Have you been getting any pain from your knee since you last saw us?”<br/>“Yeah, a little bit.”<br/>“A little bit, ok. You friend Liam has told me that you’re feeling nervous.”<br/>“Yeah, I am. I don’t think that I’m ready for the surgery.”<br/>“Everyone thinks that beforehand alright. What you’re feeling is normal and to be expected. If you weren’t nervous, we’d be more worried alright love?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Yeah, ok. Are you happy if I put you through to Mr George?”<br/>“I guess so,” I muttered as I felt a tear rolled down my face. I felt Liam wipe it away as the woman said something nice and reassuring over the phone and the line was transferred.<br/>“Louis, Zayn,” Paul said gently but with a bit of force to it and they went over to the bunks, leaving me with just him and Liam. “We’ll put him onto speaker-phone,” Paul said before he carefully took the phone out of my hand and put it onto the table in-front of us. I saw that my skin had gone pale and that I was shaking. Liam put his arm around me as Mr George’s voice came out of the phone.<br/>“Niall, good evening. How’s your day been?”<br/>“It’s been good. I performed for um... For Prince William.”<br/>“Very good, you’re living the high life then?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said with a small smile. Mr George was nice and he knew how to get me to relax. It was one thing that I liked about him very much.<br/>“Shall we get to point quickly Niall? What questions do you have for me?”<br/>“Will...” I began before I paused. I was terrified and I felt Liam pulled me in closer to his body. “How long is my recovery going to be?”<br/>“With your knee in the state that I last inspected it: we’re looking at two weeks in hospital, then another fortnight at home of bed-rest and crutches for about three months until you’re fully weight baring.”<br/>“Ok,” I said as I breathed out and I felt Liam squeeze me as my shaking got worse. “And erm.”<br/>“Take your time Niall alright, I’ve got as long as you need,” Mr George reassured me.<br/>“How long am I going to be, in theatre for?”<br/>“About 5 to 6 hours.”<br/>“Ok. Ok.”<br/>“You’re getting paler Niall,” Liam said.<br/>“Has he had any water?” Mr George asked over the phone.<br/>“Yes, he’s just very scared. Try to take some deep breaths for me Niall,” Paul said and I did so. “That’s it, you’re alright.”<br/>“You’re going to be fine Niall.”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as both Liam and Paul reassured me. “Is it going to hurt?”<br/>“Yes. We’re going to give you lots of painkillers, and during the surgery I’ll injected your knee with some numbing medicine. It will be more uncomfortable than painful, but yes, it will hurt at times.”<br/>“You’ve done this surgery before?”<br/>“Lots of times Niall. I have a details and multiple scans of your knee, so I know how I’m going to approach it. “<br/>“That’s good. I trust you. I’m just scared,” I said as a tear ran down my face. This conversation was exhausting and I was really glad to have Liam and Paul by my side.<br/>“That’s completely normal Niall. I would be scared too if someone was going to put my knife to my knee.”<br/>“Yeah,” I said with a small laugh.<br/>“You’re young and healthy, so you’ll be absolutely fine.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Any more questions for me?”<br/>“Afterwards... Will it be a month before I can walk?”<br/>“No. We’ll get you up and walking in hospital after the first few days. The purpose of having a fortnight at home in bed is so that you don’t put too much pressure on it too soon. I usually recommend that my patients get up and move around for at least half an hour a day.”<br/>“Oh, thank God.”<br/>“You’ll be fine Niall,” Liam reassured me. “And all us boys will be round to help ok?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as I closed my eyes and leant against Liam. He kissed me and Paul shook my shoulder. “Hmn?” I asked as I opened one eye to look at him.<br/>“Do you have any more questions Niall? He’s about to fall asleep,” Paul asked me before he let Mr George know what was going on.<br/>“If I ask any more I think I’ll have a panic attack,” I replied sleepily.<br/>“It sounds like you’ve had a long day Niall and I hope that our chat had helped to reassure you a bit,” Mr George said over the phone.<br/>“Yeah. Thank you,” I said before I continued to fall asleep.<br/>“Alright. Try to relax and enjoy the next week. Everything will be ready for when you arrive at the hospital Niall and we’ve got a lovely physiotherapist who’ll get you up and walking again after the surgery.”<br/>“Sounds good,” I mumbled.<br/>“Alright, bye for now Niall.”<br/>“Bye,” I said and he hung up.<br/>“Let’s get you to your bunk Niall before you fall asleep on the sofa,” Paul said and I nodded vaguely. I was going to be ok. Not too much pain, Liam and the boys by my side, some medically recommended time in bed and a working knee after 4 months, was it my birthday?<br/>It clearly wasn’t as Liam jammed me in the ribs and I opened my eyes to glare at him.<br/>“Ow.”<br/>“You were beginning to snore Niall.”<br/>“I wasn’t. I don’t snore.”<br/>“You do.”<br/>“Calm down,” Paul said and we stopped bickering. “Liam, help your boyfriend to bed.”<br/>“Ok. Come on Niall love,” He said as he wrapped my arm around my shoulders and helped me up. “Can you walk?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good,” He said and I shuffled down the bus with Liam’s support. “You get panic attacks too then Niall?”<br/>“Yeah. I had one with Louis at my appointment last week.”<br/>“Did you?”<br/>“Are you alright Niall?” Louis asked as he and Zayn turned to me.<br/>“Yeah, I’m just tried.”<br/>“Did the phone call help?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said before both Liam and Paul helped me to climb into my bunk and tuck me under the covers.<br/>“I’m glad that it did mate,” Zayn said as I turned onto my side and Liam pulled the covers over me. Just before I closed my eyes, I saw Liam glance at Zayn with distaste before he looked back at me with guilt in his eyes.<br/>“Sleep well Ni,” Liam said as he kissed me and I fell asleep quickly.</p><p><strong>Harry’s POV</strong><br/>“Babe,” Louis called as I felt him kiss my cheek. “Can you wake up for me love?”<br/>“Hmn, Louis?”<br/>“Yeah. How are you feeling?”<br/>“Sore,” I murmured. It was dark now and from the soft mattress below me, I figured that I was in my bunk on the bus. “Why does my chest hurt Lou?”<br/>“You hit it with your fist love.”<br/>“Oh. I don’t like seizures.”<br/>“I know that you don’t,” Louis said as he brushed his hand through my hair. “I dislike them just as much as you do, and I hate watching you and not being able to help.”<br/>“What time is it?”<br/>“It’s just gone 10pm and everyone else is asleep. I’ve got to change the bandage on your hand and I didn’t want to wake you up with pain.”<br/>“Is it bad?”<br/>“It’s slightly bad love. Lots of shards of glass got in-between your fingers.”<br/>“Hmn,” I said as I snuggled back under the covers. I didn’t want to be injured, so it was easier just to pretend that I wasn’t.<br/>“Harry,” Louis said as he kissed my neck. “I can’t reach your hand if it’s in there.”<br/>“I know. That’s the point,” I mumbled and he laughed softly.<br/>“Come on love. I’ll help you over to the sofa and shower you with kisses alright.”<br/>“Can you hold me while you do it?”<br/>“I can try,” Louis said and I turned back to him. “Come on love,” He said and he helped me out of the bunk. Together we made our way to the sofa’s and for the first time, I saw how much of his arm was bandaged.<br/>“How much glass was in your arm?” I asked as he sat me down.<br/>“A little bit more than in yours. I’ll need your help to change my bandage in a minute,” Louis said as he began unwrapping my hand. I winced as the bandage came off before I took in all of the cuts that covered my hand.<br/>“Ouch.”<br/>“Does it hurt love?” Louis asked as he looked up at me with his big puppy dog eyes.<br/>“No. I just cut it really bad didn’t I,” I said and Louis smiled.<br/>“Yeah, you did make a bit of scene.”<br/>“Did Prince William mind?”<br/>“No. It might have even brightened his evening up a little bit.”<br/>“Oh. I’m glad,” I said with a little smile.<br/>“I’m just going to get a cloth love,” Louis told me and I nodded. Less than a minute later, he returned and gently began running the damp cloth over my hand. It felt nice until the cloth touched something sharp and it jabbed something deep in my hand.<br/>“Argh!”<br/>“Oh Harry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Does that hurt?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said as tears ran down my face and Louis took a closer look at my hand.<br/>“There’s a shard still left in there, I’m going to have to take it out,” Louis said before he left my side once more and I kept crying as I closed my eyes. A minute later, I felt Louis brush his hand across my cheek. “Hey, shhh love, you’re ok. You’re doing so well,” He said and I looked up at him. He had my hand in his, and he was holding the tweezers with his left hand.<br/>“Is it that bad?”<br/>“Yeah. Just let me focus for a second then we can talk ok?”<br/>“Alright,” I said before I braced for the pain. It was sharp and uncomfortable but Louis was careful and he managed to pull it out without breaking it. “Argh.”<br/>“There we go, all done love. Is there any more pain?” Louis asked as he ran his fingers over my hand and through my own fingers.<br/>“No.”<br/>“Good,” He said before he kissed my forehead. He then got a new bandage and began wrapped my hand up again.<br/>“I can’t tell you how sorry I am Louis.”<br/>“Stop apologising Harry. It wasn’t your fault and we’re all just worried about you. I am the most alright?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“There we go,” He said as he finished bandaging my hand up.<br/>“Thanks love.”<br/>“No problem,” He said before he kissed me once more.<br/>“Now you.”<br/>“Ok, but be careful. It’s very sore,” He said as he sat back and I began undoing his bandage.<br/>“Oh Louis,” I said as I took it off and saw just how much of his arm was covered in cuts.<br/>“Yeah, sis,” Louis said before he winced in pain.<br/>“Are you sure that all the glass is out?”<br/>“Yeah, I think so.”<br/>“If it hurts, tell me,” I said as I picked up the cloth and he nodded. Carefully, I ran it over his skin and he tried desperately not to pull away. “How did you fall?”<br/>“After you punched the mirror, you began to fall back. I managed to grab you and move you out of harm’s way but, ah!”<br/>“Is that some glass?”<br/>“It might be,” Louis said and I took a closer look. There was a small shard, so I got the tweezers and carefully pulled it out. Louis still had four bits of glass in his arm and luckily, I managed to get them all out safely.<br/>“Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/>“I did. Besides, you’re the one we’re looking after, not me.”<br/>“But you’ve been hurt badly Louis.”<br/>“It’s not that bad.”<br/>“It is. I had a handful of glass and you got it all in your arm babe.”<br/>“I’m fine Harry. Please just, wrap it back up and it’ll heal in no time.”<br/>“Why won’t you let me help you Lou?”<br/>“You are helping me.”<br/>“But I was the one who hurt you,” I said and pain flickered in Louis’s eyes as he raised his hand to my cheek.<br/>“You never hurt me Harry, it was my fault.”<br/>“But you caught me.”<br/>“That’s because I love you.”<br/>“Love shouldn’t have to hurt like this.”<br/>“It doesn’t hurt. If I haven’t have caught you, you would be in hospital right now. No amount of pain is worth more than you.”<br/>“But it’s still pain. Please Louis, for me. Just let me look after you.”<br/>“You’re already looking after me love,” Louis said before he kissed me. Louis was stubborn, he always had been and I knew that he always would be. I just wish that he admitted when he needed help sometimes. We never made it back to our bunks, instead we fell asleep right there on the sofa’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Niall Knee Surgery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>Two days after performing on the royal variety show, the boys and I were on the due to appear on James Corden’s Late Late show: on which we were going to announce our four month break. Our next album was nearly finished and it would be released in November, a month before we released dates for our next world tour in 2014. That way, I had time to have my surgery and make sure that I was fully recovered before we went back on tour.<br/>The interview began as normal, with some banter from James and jokes from us. He asked about the tour, our love lives (which everyone always seems obsessed about) and life living with each other. Then he asked about our next album and what our next steps were going to be looking forwards.<br/>“I’ll take this one. We’ve got our next album coming out soon,” I began and everyone cheered.<br/>“When is it going to be coming out?”<br/>“In a few months.”<br/>“A few months? You can tease me like that Niall. I asked what your next steps were, not what your future plans are going to be.”<br/>“That is our next step James, because,” I said before I paused. It was only 5 days to my surgery. 5 days. As I thought about this, I felt Louis gently prod me in the ribs. I zoned back into the world and found everyone looking at me.<br/>“Niall? Hello? Are you with me?” James asked.<br/>“Yeah, I’m fine.”<br/>“We were talking about our next steps,” Louis reminded me.<br/>“Oh, right, yeah. The album release is our next step because the boys and I are going on a four month break.”<br/>“What?! A four month break? Are you being serious?”<br/>“I’m being really serious James. This is our announcement, we’re announcing it right now.”<br/>“What? When? Why?”<br/>“Three very good questions,” I replied to James with a small laugh. “What, is that it’s a break. So no tours, no interviews and no making new music.”<br/>“Actually there will be a bit of that,” Liam added.<br/>“Yeah, there will be a little bit of that. But it’s a break, so we’ll be having some time off to be able to see our families and friends. When, is in 5 days.”<br/>“5 days? Shit Niall, why such short notice?”<br/>“Because that’s how much notice I had.”<br/>“What? Hold on. Do you mean that this a management decision and not your own?”<br/>“No, well management signed off on it but it’s my fault.”<br/>“What do you mean, it’s your fault?”<br/>“You know how I was going to have surgery on my knee in the new year?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Well, it’s been moved forwards.”<br/>“To when?”<br/>“A few days time.”<br/>“Oh, wow. How did this come about? Was it the hospitals decision, or are you in pain?”<br/>“I’m in pain,” I told James directly, quite forgetting about all the cameras. “While we were on tour, my knee was getting worse and I kept it to myself. Eventually, I ended up collapsing from the pain while I was playing football with the lads.”<br/>“Yeah, it’s all red and swollen, and I’m on high dosage paracetamol at the moment.”<br/>“Oh Niall. I’m so sorry to hear that. Are you nervous about it?”<br/>“I’m very nervous yeah. I mean, I’d already planned to have it done in January, but complications mean that I can’t wait that long.”<br/>“Aww. Well, I wish you all the best for the surgery and please keep me updated.”<br/>“I will.”<br/>“And are the rest of you boys going to be helping Niall through this?”<br/>“Yeah, we will be James. I’m going to stay with Niall while he’s in hospital, and after that he’s going to go back home to be with his family,” Liam told him.<br/>“How long’s the recovery time? Is it going to take the whole 4 months?”<br/>“Pretty much yeah. It’s going to be a major surgery and my surgeon told me that I’ll only be able to move around with crutches after a month.”<br/>“A month?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Oh wow. Niall I’m so sorry.”<br/>“For what?”<br/>“That you have such a bad knee. Are you going to be able to attend the BRIT awards in November or is that too soon?”<br/>“I don’t know. I should be moving round with crutches by then but I’ll just have to see how I am on the day.”<br/>“Well, I hope that you can come, otherwise I’m really going to miss you there.”<br/>“Aww thanks James.”<br/>“Right, shall we move onto a game?”<br/>“Yeah, sounds good,” Harry said and we carried on with the show. When we stood up, Paul came over with my crutches and I was so relieved to have them to support me. During the game, everyone joked around and I felt Liam’s hand on my back as we went back to the sofa and finished our interview. At the end of the show, James wished me all the best on camera before the boys walked with me offstage. As we went back to the dressing room, Zayn checked his social media.<br/>“The fans are all supporting us for the break, and they’re wishing you all the best Niall.”<br/>“That’s nice of them.”<br/>“Yeah, we’ll have to keep them updated,” Harry said as he got into the dressing room and Liam got me some painkillers. My knee had become really bad over the last two days and I knew that I needed this surgery soon otherwise I wouldn’t be able to walk on it at all.</p><p><strong>Harry’s</strong> <strong>POV</strong><br/>It was our last day before the break and all of our interviews had gone better than expected. Everyone had been cheerful and we were joking and laughing about what we were going to do during our time off.</p><p>That evening, Niall packed his things so that he ready to go into hospital the next day. Once he was done, we went out for a meal and we forced him to dance with Liam. They danced slowly and afterwards Paul had to carry Niall back to the bus.</p><p>We then messed around on the bus and posted a few pictures of Niall pre-surgery onto twitter for our fans. We even called a few of them and, after a lot of screaming, they wished Niall good luck.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>This was it. The bus was still dark and Paul had woken me up first. It was 5:30am and I needed to be at the hospital by 7am. Harry, Louis and Zayn were flying home today while Liam was staying with me at the hospital. Their flights were all around 9am so they needed to get going to the airport soon as well. As I rubbed my eyes, Liam came over to me.<br/>“Morning Niall. How are you doing?”<br/>“Alright. I’m just a tiny bit terrified.”<br/>“I know,” Liam said before he kissed me. “You’re the bravest man that I know, you know that?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said and Liam kissed me again while groans came from the other bunks as the rest of the boys woke up.<br/>“Alright Niall, it’s time to get dressed,” Paul said as he came over.<br/>“Ok,” I agreed and Liam helped me to get out of my bunk. “Argh,” I groaned as soon I put pressure onto my knee.<br/>“Are you ok?” Liam asked as he helped to hold me up.<br/>“No,” I said as tears filled my eyes and Paul brought over my crutches.<br/>“Then we better get you sorted out,” Paul told me quietly and I smiled.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Where are your clothes Niall?”<br/>“On the end of my bed.”<br/>“Ok,” Liam said as he got them.<br/>“They’re my baggy ones as I won’t be in them for very long,” I said and Paul kissed my cheek as a tear fell down my face. “Thanks dad.”<br/>“You’re going to be alright Niall.”<br/>“Here we go love, let’s get your pyjama’s off,” Liam said and with his help, I managed to get dressed.<br/>“Hmn. Niall,” Louis said sleepily as he poked his head out from behind his curtains.<br/>“Morning Louis,” Paul said.<br/>“Paul. What time is it?”<br/>“5:45am, and I need you to get up and moving.”<br/>“Ok,” Louis groaned before he disappeared back behind his curtain.<br/>“Gather your things up Niall and we’ll get you into the car. The boys should join us shortly.”<br/>“Ok,” I said and Liam helped me to get my things together.</p><p>After just 15 minutes, the rest of the boys joined us in the car and Paul closed the door. We weren’t taking the bus so that fans and paparazzi wouldn’t follow us. By now, everyone knew that today was my surgery day and we were being very careful for them not to find out which hospital I was going to be at.<br/>“You’re going to have an easy day Niall,” Louis said and I frowned.<br/>“I’m going in for surgery Louis.”<br/>“I know. So you’re going to be asleep for most of the day while the rest of us are worrying about you.”<br/>“I’m worrying about me though.”<br/>“Don’t be, Liam’s already got that job,” Louis said and I felt Liam running his hand gently over mine.<br/>“I have. You’re going to be fine babe.”<br/>“Thanks Liam,” I said before we kissed. I heard a shutter sound and both Liam and I turned to Harry. “What are you doing?”<br/>“Just keeping these memories, and to show Louis how to kiss properly.”<br/>“Oi!” Louis said before he hit Harry and we all laughed.<br/>“You boys behaving yourselves back there?” Paul called to us.<br/>“Of course not Paul!” Louis called back and we all began to calm down.<br/>“Tell me that everything’s going to be ok,” I said and Harry lent forwards, placing his hand onto my good knee.<br/>“Everything’s going to ok Niall.”<br/>“And if it’s not, you’ve got all four of us to look after you.”<br/>“All five of us!” Paul called and I smiled.<br/>“You’re being incredibly brave Niall,” Zayn added.<br/>“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “Do you know when your mum’s getting here?”<br/>“She’s due to land at 1pm.”<br/>“Exactly when you’re due out of surgery then?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“She’ll be by your side as you wake up, as well as me love.”<br/>“Yeah,” I said before I kissed him again.<br/>“You’ve got to send us lots of pictures Liam, and keep us updated.”<br/>“I will.”<br/>“No embarrassing ones though.”<br/>“Oh, they are all going to be embarrassing.”<br/>“And cute I reckon. You’re going to be so out of it mate that I can’t wait for the video’s.”<br/>“Well, there won’t be any because Liam won’t record any. Will you?”<br/>“Of course not,” Liam said as he ran his hand through my hair. I knew that he was going to, but all the boys loved me to bits so it was going to be in good humour.<br/>“You’re going to be gentle with me afterwards though guys?”<br/>“Of course. We love you Niall.”<br/>“Yeah, we love you mate and we won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”<br/>“Ok. Then I suppose Liam can take a few videos.”<br/>“That’s the spirit.”<br/>“If you need us at any point Niall, we’re just on the end of the phone.”<br/>“And what if I need you with me?”<br/>“I’m going to be with you Niall, then you’re going to be at home and all of us boys will come to visit you.”<br/>“I’ll bring some popcorn and we can watch some films together.”<br/>“What are we going to watch Louis?”<br/>“No idea. It’ll be whatever you want to watch mate.”<br/>“I look forward to it.”<br/>“And when you’re better Niall, you could take us all out golfing.”<br/>“I’ll hold you to that Harry.”<br/>“Please do.”<br/>“Alright boys, we’re here,” Paul said and I took a deep breath in.<br/>“You ready?” Liam asked as he wrapped his arm around me.<br/>“No,” I replied shakily.<br/>“You’re going to be fine Niall,” Zayn said as Paul opened the door and I stared at the hospital’s entrance.<br/>“What if I don’t come out?” I asked the boys in a sudden moment of fear.<br/>“They’re operating on your knee Niall, you’re highly unlikely to die. You’re going to be fine.”<br/>“I... I don’t...”<br/>“Why don’t you get just get out of the car for now love ok?” Liam asked and I nodded. Today was going to be my first day of taking small steps. I got out of the car with Liam’s help and all the boys got out behind me. Paul handed me my crutches and I turned to the boys. Tears were already in my eyes as I was about to say goodbye to them.<br/>“Don’t cry Niall, you’re going to be absolutely fine,” Harry said before he stepped forwards and hugged me.<br/>“Do you promise?”<br/>“Yes. I’ll see you very soon,” Harry said before he kissed my cheek and swapped places with Zayn<br/>“You’re going to fine Niall. I’m going to check with Liam how you’re doing as soon as I land ok?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said and he hugged me. Louis then came to me which his cheeky smile.<br/>“I don’t know why you’re so upset Niall, you’re getting Liam all to yourself for a fortnight,” Louis said and I laughed slightly. He always knew how to make a situation lighter and entertaining. “Come here with your cute hair,” He said before he embraced me. “I’ve always preferred it down.”<br/>“So have I.”<br/>“We should talk to Lou then about replicating your, just got out of bed look,” Louis said as he pulled away and I laughed as a tear rolled down my face. “Woah, I’ll have none of that Niall. You’re not even jetlagged,” Louis said as he brushed the tear off my cheek.<br/>“Alright boys, time to go,” Paul said and they all smiled at me.<br/>“We love you so much Niall.”<br/>“You’re going to fine mate.”<br/>“We’ll talk to you soon ok?”<br/>“Yeah. I love you too,” I said as they got back into the car and Paul closed the door. They began driving off as Liam turned to me. He had my bag in his hand and the other one wrapped around my back.<br/>“Ready? Let’s just do one step at a time love,” He said and I began hobbling into the hospital.</p><p>An hour later, I was in a hospital gown and laying down in a hospital bed, ready to go in for the surgery. My surgeon had come over to talk to me and all the nurses had been very nice. My mum’s flight had been delayed by a few hours, which I was gutted about, but she was still on her way. Liam was kissing me and cuddling me at every given opportunity as he lay on the bed beside me. Finally the nurse appeared and told me that they were ready for me.<br/>“Right. Here we go Niall,” Paul said as Liam got off the bed and the nurse lowered it down, so that I was lying flat on my back. Liam took my hand in his and kissed it.<br/>“I love you so much Niall, and I’m going to be right here when you wake up ok?”<br/>“Yeah. I love you Liam.”<br/>“I love you too Nialler,” Liam said before he kissed me and I was taken up to theatre.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>6 hours. 6 hours Niall had been in theatre for and I was getting worried. His surgeon had said he’d be in there for 4 to 5 hours, so I was worried that something had gone wrong. It had just gone 2pm and Louis was calling me. I was about to pick it up when a nurse came towards me.<br/>“Liam Payne?”<br/>“Yes,” I replied as I stood up. “Is Niall out of theatre?”<br/>“He is. He came out twenty minutes ago and we’re just finishing our checks with him.”<br/>“Oh thank God,” I sighed in relief. “Is he ok?”<br/>“Yes. The surgery went well and Niall is responding as we expected him to. We’re going to be transferring him to the ward shortly, so if you make your way up there, he should be set up in a room when you arrive.”<br/>“I will. Thank you so much.”<br/>“It’s my pleasure,” The nurse said before she left. I picked up my phone and opened up our 1D chat.</p><p>Liam: Niall’s out of surgery and they’re moving him up to the ward. I’m going up there now to be with him.</p><p>Louis: That’s great news. Did the surgery go well?</p><p>Liam: Yes. The nurse said that it went well and Niall’s responding as they had expected.</p><p>Harry: That’s fantastic news Liam. Be sure to give him lots of love from us.</p><p>Liam: I will.</p><p>Zayn: Is his mum with you?</p><p>Liam: No, her flight was delayed and she’s due to land in three hours.</p><p>Zayn: Alright, be sure to let us know when he wakes up.</p><p>Liam: I will.</p><p>I put my phone away before heading up to the ward. When I arrived, I was directed to a room that was full of people and in the middle of them was Niall. I was led round the bed and given a seat by his head. He was fast asleep and he looked as cute as ever. His hair had become even flatter and I preferred it to the spikes that Lou normally gave him. He was connected up to lots on monitoring and the steady sound of his heartbeat filled my ears. I looked down at his knee, which was covered in bandages and it was slightly raised up from the rest of his body. Nurses around me were setting up bags of drugs going into him and they were laying blankets over his upper body.<br/>“How long will it be until he wakes up?” I asked one of the nurses.<br/>“Roughly about two hours. He’ll be confused and tired, but that’s normal. We’ll be in to check on him regularly.”<br/>“Thank you,” I said and all the staff slowly filtered out. I ran my hand through Niall’s hair before I took out my phone and sent a picture of our sleeping beauty to the 1D chat.</p><p>Louis: Awww. How is Niall this cute after having surgery?</p><p>Harry: He looks so peaceful.</p><p>Zayn: Is he connected up to lots of wires Liam?</p><p>Liam: Yeah, he’s connected up to lots of monitoring and he’s got a number of drugs going into him. The nurse says that he’ll wake up in about two hours and he might be a bit confused.</p><p>Louis: I wouldn’t blame him. What’s his knee looking like?</p><p>Liam: I’m not sure, they’ve got it bandaged up pretty well.</p><p>Louis: We’re going have to give him lots of love over the next few months.</p><p>Harry: I think we can manage that. What are you going to do while you wait for him to wake up?</p><p>Liam: Keep reading my book, I’ve nearly finished it.</p><p>Zayn: Enjoy it then Liam and text us with any updates.</p><p>Liam: I will.</p><p>Louis: Thanks mate.</p><p>Half an hour later, I got a text from James Corden.</p><p>James: Hey Liam, how’s Niall? Has he come out of surgery yet?</p><p>Liam: Hi James, yeah, he came out about an hour ago. I’m on the ward with him now.</p><p>James: And how’s he doing? Has he woken up yet?</p><p>Liam: No, he’s still out. The nurses have said that he should wake up in the next hour or so. He’s going to be a confused when he wakes up, but the surgery went well.</p><p>James: I’m so glad to hear that. Are you looking after him?</p><p>Liam: I am. There’s not much I can do at the moment, but he’s doing just fine James.</p><p>I then forwarded the picture of Niall onto James and he was quick to reply.</p><p>James: Oh my gosh, he looks so adorable.</p><p>Liam: I know right. I like his hair like that.</p><p>James: So do I. I’m so glad that he’s doing ok Liam. Text me when he wakes up ok?</p><p>Liam: I will James, talk to you soon.</p><p>I put my phone down and carried on reading my book. An hour passed before Niall moved and I immediately turned my attention to him.<br/>“Niall?” I asked quietly.<br/>“Hmn?”<br/>“It’s Liam. You’re ok.”<br/>“Hmn, monteys.”<br/>“Niall love?” I asked as I ran my hand through his hair as I wasn’t sure if he could hear me or not.<br/>“Keys. Murbreys. Hmn. Mmn,” He continued to mutter.<br/>“Are you awake love?” I asked. Niall sometimes talked in his sleep, but I would hate for Niall to be waking up without hearing my voice. “If you can hear me Niall, squeeze my hand,” I said gently as I put my hand into his.<br/>“Mnnn. Snfuzy. Nuzzzmnhm,” Niall continued as he lay motionless on the bed.<br/>“Alright love,” I whispered before I kissed his forehead. He was talking in his sleep, and I was just falling in love with him even more.</p><p>“Hey guys, it’s Liam here,” I began in a whisper to my phone’s camera as I had it pointing towards me. I had gone onto twitter a few minutes before, and to say that the fans were worried was an understatement. There were numerous rumours going round, and a few of them were saying that something serious had gone during the surgery and that Niall was dead. I didn’t want any fans to believe these rumours so I thought that I’d update them with Niall’s actual condition. “Niall’s alive. The surgery went well and he just sleeping at the moment. He did start muttering about ten minutes ago and I thought that he was coming to. The beeping that you can hear is his heart beat and it’s been pretty steady for about an hour and a half now. Anyway, he’s doing well and myself and all the boys love him to bits. He’s defiantly not dead and I’m sure that when he’s awakes up, he’ll tell you this all himself. Ok, bye for now guys,” I said with a smile before I stopped the video. I watched it back to make sure it was ok before I posted it onto my twitter feed.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I was awake. Sort of. That I was sure of. Where I was and what was happening, I had no idea.<br/>“Hmn,” I groaned as I moved my fingers. “Hmn,” Today had been important, but I couldn’t remember why. I felt funny, and floaty. Then I remembered Liam. He was going to stay with me for something. “Li?” I asked and immediately I felt someone’s fingers run through my hair.<br/>“Hey, are you awake Niall? It’s Liam.”<br/>“Hmn,” I asked. When had I fallen asleep?<br/>“If you’re with me, say my name again love,” Liam said as he squeezed my hand.<br/>“Li,” I managed to say. It was hard to talk. No, not hard, just.<br/>“That’s it babe. You’re doing great Niall. You’re alright, you’re just tucked up nice and cosy. I love you,” Liam said before he kissed my forehead.<br/>“Love. You,” I replied as he ran his fingers down my face.<br/>“Do you think that you can open your eyes for me love?”<br/>“Hmn,” I told him. Every part of me just felt so heavy.<br/>“Come on babe. I’d love to see them.”<br/>“Heavy,” I whispered to him.<br/>“Ok, that’s alright love. Just relax,” Liam said and I began to get upset. Where was my dad? My brother? My mum? “Niall, what’s wrong?” Liam asked as I felt him wipe a tear off my face.<br/>“Mum,” I told him.<br/>“She’s on her way Niall. Her flight was delayed and Paul’s waiting for her at the airport.”<br/>“What’s hap, ening?”<br/>“You’ve had surgery,” Liam told me and I got more upset. Surgery? Mum on her way? Paul? What on earth had happened to me? “Oh Niall love,” Liam said as he kissed me and I felt his fingers move gently through my hair.<br/>“Others? Where?” I asked. Was Liam hurt? Had we been in a car crash or something terrible like that? My whole body felt weird and numb.<br/>“The boys are at home Ni. They’re fine, you’ve just some surgery on your knee.”<br/>“Mi knee?”<br/>“Yeah. You’ve been in pain remember?” Liam said but I couldn’t remember anything.<br/>“No,” I whispered as I felt Liam move his hand onto my neck.<br/>“Alright Niall. You’re safe ok. You’re safe and doing really well. I love you so much,” Liam said and I felt him kiss me as I drifted back off to sleep.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>No sooner than Niall had woken up, he fell back asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him. He’d been really confused and I think that he just needed his mum. A nurse came in to check his vitals, so I went off to get a drink and something to eat.<br/>When I came back with my sandwich ten minutes later, after winning both a fight with a vending machine and a confrontation with a security guard, I saw that Niall had his eyes open. The nurse had left and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. Niall had woken up all alone.<br/>“Niall, I’m here, I’m right here. I’m so sorry love, I just went to get some food,” I said as I ran to him, knelt down, took his hand into my own and ran my other hand through his hair. His eyes moved slowly to meet mine and he smiled.<br/>“Li.<br/>“Yeah,” I said with a smile. He was still out of it, and he didn’t seem upset. “How are you feeling?”<br/>“Fuzzy. Everything’s kinda blurry,” Niall said as he reached out his hand and touched my face. When he ran his hand over my mouth, I kissed it and he giggled.<br/>“That’s me love,” I told him with a smile.<br/>“Yeah. Aiie in hospital?”<br/>“Yeah, you are. That’s right love,” I said before I kissed him.<br/>“Knee?”<br/>“Yes love, for your knee,” I said before I kissed him again. He was starting to remember.<br/>“Ihm having surgery on my knee.”<br/>“You’ve already had it babe,” I informed Niall and he frowned.<br/>“Whya mean?”<br/>“You’ve already had the surgery love.”<br/>“Oh, and you’re gonna stay.”<br/>“Yes, I’m staying with you.”<br/>“Hmn. You, said that you loved me.”<br/>“I did, and I do Niall, very much.”<br/>“Today’s the day.”<br/>“Today is the day.”<br/>“Can we. Can we dance? Before I go in?”<br/>“The doc said that you need to stay lying down love.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because he’s already sorted your knee out.”<br/>“Ihmn thirsty.”<br/>“Alright Nialler,” I said as I reached for the water and a straw. “Small sips Ni alright,” I told him as I put the straw into his mouth and he sipped it slowly. “That’s it, I’m so proud of you.”<br/>“Thank you,” Niall said as he finished drinking.<br/>“No problem mate,” I told him as I put the water back.<br/>“Where’s my mum?”<br/>“She’s on her way.”<br/>“Are you my brother?”<br/>“No, I’m your boyfriend,” I said and Niall giggled.<br/>“I always wanted a boyfriend.”<br/>“I know,” I said before I kissed him and he tried to kiss me back. “You’re so cute Niall.”<br/>“Hmn. Ihm always cute.”<br/>“Of course you are,” I said and Niall went quiet for a bit. “I’m still here Ni, I’m just going to eat some food ok?” I told him as I wasn’t sure if he was awake or not, before I ate my sandwich and finally drank my slightly cool tea.</p><p>After twenty minutes, the nurse came into replace the bags of painkillers and saline going into Niall.<br/>“It’s good to see that you’ve got yourself come food,” She told me with a smile.<br/>“Yeah. Niall’s woken up twice. He’s very confused, but he knows that’s he’s in hospital and that he’s had surgery on his knee.”<br/>“That’s good, it’s the first step. Has he been in any pain at all?”<br/>“No. He asked for some water and that was it.”<br/>“Ok. He could be drifting in and out for the next twelve hours so make sure you get yourself some rest ok?”<br/>“I will. His mum’s meant to be here soon.”<br/>“That’s good.”<br/>“Yeah. Thank you,” I said as the nurse left.<br/>“Are you talking, about me?” Niall whispered.<br/>“Just a little bit. How long have you been awake for Ni?”<br/>“Don’t know. Am I being given, drugs?”<br/>“Yeah. I think it’s just some painkillers and stuff like that.”<br/>“Oh, for my knee?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I like my knee surgeon, he’s nice.”<br/>“Is he? I’ve never met him.”<br/>“You should. I can,” Niall said before he frowned. “People know me Li. Why do people know me?” Niall asked as his voice quivered. He was beginning to get upset again, which meant that he was confused.<br/>“You sing love. That’s why people know you,” I told him calmly.<br/>“I sing?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Do you sing with me?”<br/>“I do. We’re in a band together.”<br/>“Are we?” Niall asked as a tear fell down his face. I don’t think he could remember that he was in One Direction at the moment, so I kept it simple for him.<br/>“Yeah. It’s just you and me, and we sing together alright babe?”<br/>“Can you sing me something?”<br/>“Of course I can,” I said as I thought about what to sing. Summer love came into my head, so I began to sing it.</p><p><strong>Maura’s POV</strong><br/>I walked with Paul through the winding corridors of the hospital. According to Paul, Niall’s surgery had been a success and Liam had been with him since he came out of theatre. Right now, I just needed to be with my baby boy. As we near to Niall’s hospital room, we heard singing.<br/>“Cuz, you were mine for the summer, and now we know it’s nearly over,” Came the Liam’s voice as we got to the door and I saw him singing softly to Niall. My little boy was tucked up in blankets, his knee was all neatly bandaged up and he was connected to lots of monitoring. I carefully walked into the room as Liam kept singing. Niall had his eyes closed and his head was turned to the side. Liam was stoking a hand through his hair and I noticed Paul filming them with his phone. “You will always be my summer love,” Liam finished singing and he kissed Niall on the forehead before he looked up at Paul. “Hey Paul,” He said quietly as Paul put his phone down.<br/>“Hi Liam.”<br/>“What were you doing?”<br/>“Recording you to send to the boys. How’s Niall?”<br/>“Yeah, he’s doing well. Where’s Maura?”<br/>“Right here,” I said and Liam turned round.<br/>“Oh, hello,” He said with a smile.<br/>“Is Niall awake?”<br/>“He was, but he’s drifting in and out at the moment and I think I might have sent him back to sleep with my singing.”<br/>“Well, it was really lovely,” I said as I stepped forwards and brushed a hair out of Niall’s face.<br/>“He’s a bit confused at the moment, he’s knows that he’s in hospital and that he’s had surgery on his knee but not much else.”<br/>“Ok. Thank you for staying with him Liam.”<br/>“It’s no problem. Everything went well and he’s not in any pain, so I don’t think we could wish for anything more.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Come on Liam, let’s get you some rest. I think Maura needs some time alone with Niall,” Paul said.<br/>“Yeah,” Liam agreed before he went out of the room and I took my seat beside Niall.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>“How are you doing Liam? You’ve been with Niall for 8 hours now.”<br/>“I’m doing fine Paul. I’m just really glad that he’s ok.”<br/>“So am I. Have you told the boys that he’s woken up?”<br/>“Not yet.”<br/>“Ok. If you let them know, I’ll get you back to the hotel where you can have some rest alright. I’ll just get a coffee first.”<br/>“Yeah, thanks Paul,” I said before he went off to get himself a drink.</p><p>Liam: Hey boys. Niall’s been coming to in bits and pieces. He’s confused, but he’s not in any pain. He knows that he’s had knee surgery, but not much else. His mum’s in with him now.</p><p>Harry: That’s great news Liam. Is he awake at the moment?</p><p>Liam: No. I serenaded him back to sleep with Summer Love.</p><p>Louis: That’s adorable. Did he try to sing it with you?</p><p>Liam: No, he just listened. But Paul took a video.</p><p>Zayn: That’s great, can we see it?</p><p>Liam: I’ll ask if him to send it to you. I don’t think I’ll be long until he’ll starts asking the nurses to marry him.</p><p>Louis: What do we do if they say yes?</p><p>Liam: Then I guess Niall’s getting married when he’s better.</p><p>Zayn: That would be wicked.</p><p>Harry: We defiantly need some video footage of that.</p><p>Liam: I’ll try my best.</p><p>Louis: I’m really glad that he’s woken up.</p><p>Zayn: Yeah, me too.</p><p>Harry: Is he worried or anxious at all Liam?</p><p>Liam: No, he’s doing pretty good. He’s cried a few times out of confusion, but he’s doing alright.</p><p>Louis: Poor lad. Is Paul with you at the moment then Liam?</p><p>Liam: Yeah, he’s about to take me back to the hotel for some rest.</p><p>Louis: Fair enough mate. Thank you for staying with Niall.</p><p>Liam: No worries. I’ve been kissing him almost non-stop and he was talking in his sleep earlier.</p><p>Harry: Yeah, I saw the video that you put onto twitter. It was good of you to let the fans know that he’s doing ok.</p><p>Liam: Yeah, there were some vicious rumours going round and I didn’t want the fans to start believing any of them.</p><p>Zayn: That’s really good mate. Get some rest, and hopefully we can all chat to Niall soon.</p><p>Liam: Yeah, as soon as he can hold a conversation, I’ll see if we can give you guys a call.</p><p>Harry: Thanks Liam. Get some rest.</p><p>Liam: Thanks boys.</p><p>Paul had re-joined me now and he was halfway through his coffee. I suddenly remembered my promise to James Corden, so I texted him.</p><p>Liam: Hey James. Just texting to let you know that Niall’s woken up.</p><p>James: That’s fantastic Liam! Is he doing alright?</p><p>Liam: He’s a bit confused but he’s doing just fine.</p><p>James: Thank goodness. Any more cute pictures of him, feel free to send them my way.</p><p>Liam: I will. Talk to you soon.</p><p>James: Talk soon.</p><p>“Come on Liam,” Paul said and we went back to the hotel.</p><p>The next week went by slowly. Niall was slowly coming to his senses and Maura, Paul and I were taking it in turns to look after him. He was standing up by days three and on day four he took his first steps. He was in discomfort, but the nurses did a good job of managing his pain levels. Paul and I took videos of Niall being cute and confused, before sending it onto the boys. So far he’d asked 3 nurses to marry him, and one of them had been male.</p><p>By day 6, I felt that Niall was ready enough to have a video call with the boys. He’d had a phone call with his dad and brother the day before, and after just ten minutes it had become too much for him to handle. I began calling the boys as I sat beside Niall on the bed.<br/>“Oi, oi,” Louis called.<br/>“Hello,” Harry said as he joined.<br/>“Hi boys,” I said and Niall smiled.<br/>“Niall, it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you mate.”<br/>“I’ve missed you too.”<br/>“How are you doing?”<br/>“Sore. My surgeon says that I’m healing well, but I’m exhausted.”<br/>“It’s small steps at the moment isn’t it Nialler?”<br/>“Yeah,” Niall agreed with me and I kissed him.<br/>“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Zayn asked and I turned back to the chat.<br/>“No Zayn, you’re fine.”<br/>“You’re looking great Niall.”<br/>“Thanks Zayn.”<br/>“Are you walking around yet?” Harry asked him.<br/>“I am a little bit.”<br/>“He managed a few steps into the corridor yesterday didn’t you Ni?”<br/>“Yeah I did.”<br/>“That’s really good Niall. Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No, but they took me off the morphine a few days ago, and that wasn’t pleasant. “<br/>“You cried a bit didn’t you love?”<br/>“Yeah, it wasn’t nice.”<br/>“Aw mate.”<br/>“Liam won’t let me sing.”<br/>“What? Liam,” Louis told me sternly.<br/>“Hey, all the drugs are making his voice go funny, it’s not my fault.”<br/>“I want to sing.”<br/>“We’ll sing soon mate. When I come to see you, we’ll something together ok?” Harry promised.<br/>“Yeah,” Niall said as he closed his eyes and snuggled against my shoulder.<br/>“You alright Ni?”<br/>“Yeah. I want cuddles,” Niall said and all the boys aww’d.<br/>“Alright love,” I said before I kissed him. “He’s just going to get more incoherent from here boys, so we’ll have another chat soon alright?”<br/>“Yeah. I’m so glad that you’re doing well Niall.”<br/>“We love you Niall.”<br/>“Keep improving Niall and we’ll see you soon.”<br/>“Hmn,” Niall moaned happily.<br/>“Bye guys,” I said before I hung up the call.</p><p>We had a few more video chats with the boys, but Niall couldn’t last on them for very long so we kept them short, sweet and fun. Niall was getting better by the day and a few days before he was discharged, he was able to stand up by himself with just the help of crutches. I made sure to video it and send it to the boys. On the day that Niall was discharged, Paul had booked a flight home for him that evening. Unfortunately, Maura had lost her passport so she had to go the British Embassy in order to get a new one. That left Niall and I to take the flight home without her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Niall said to the flight assistant as we boarded the plane. I was behind him as we made our way down the isle and to our seats. We were dressed in some boring jumpers and hats to minimise how much we were recognised, but thankfully none seemed to notice us. I took Niall’s crutches as he sat down and placed them into the overhead locker. It was going to be a long flight from the USA back to the UK and I didn’t know how comfortable Niall was going to be. He’d bought some sleeping pills, as we’d both agreed that it’d be easier for him if he slept for most of the journey. We were in first class and once Niall was happy, I left him alone for a bit to sort out my own seat. I saw some fans in the isle and I waved them over.<br/>“Hey girls,” I greeted them and they were almost bursting from the excitement of meeting me.<br/>“Hi,” One of them squeaked.<br/>“How are you girls?”<br/>“Good,” The other one replied as she fiddled with her phone.<br/>“Do you want a picture?” I asked and they both nodded. We took a few before they seemed satisfied. “Can you do me a favour and not post it anywhere online until I leave the airport?”<br/>“Yeah,” They said with excitement.<br/>“Great.”<br/>“What are you doing on this flight?”<br/>“And Niall, is he here too?”<br/>“No, he’s with his mum,” I lied to the girls. The last thing Niall needed right now was excited fans. We all adored our fans, but Niall was very vulnerable and it wouldn’t help either party to see him like this. “I’m just going to sort out my seat, but you can chat to me for a bit if you would like girls,” I said and they finally squealed, making me smile. I saw Niall poke his head up from his own seat and I moved my hand to get him to duck down again. He got the message and I answered some of the girl’s questions as I sorted my things out. They were really nice and it was lovely to be able to just chat to the fans. Soon they both had to leave so I gave them both hugs and I got seated, ready for take-off. The flight attendants knew about Niall’s recent surgery and I had noticed that one of them had been in his direction for a little while. Once we were in the air, I would go over and make sure that he was doing ok.</p><p>Sure enough, fifteen minutes later we were in the air and the seatbelt sign had just turned off so I got up and went over to Niall.<br/>“Hey, how are you doing Niall?”<br/>“Not good. My knee’s really sore,” He said before he grimaced.<br/>“Shall we lie you down then?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Alright,” I said before I opened the locker and got his crutches out. “Here you go love.”<br/>“Thanks Liam,” He said before I gave him a hand to stand up.<br/>“Are you alright to stand on your own for a minute or two?”<br/>“Yeah, I should be ok.”<br/>“Alright,” I said before I pulled the bed out. I got it set up as fast as I could as I could see Niall beginning to struggle. “There we go love,” I said as I finally got it sorted and went back over to him. I gave him a hand to walk over and sit down onto it. After putting the crutches away, I saw that a few tears were falling down his face. “Do you want some painkillers with the sleeping pill?” I asked Niall softly and he nodded.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Ok,” I said before I called for an air hostess.<br/>“What can I get for you? Oh, are you alright love?” The hostess asked as she came over.<br/>“Niall’s ok, he just needs some of his painkillers. Can you get me some water please?”<br/>“Of course,” The hostess said before she left and I wiped Niall’s tears away.<br/>“You’re doing amazingly well Niall.”<br/>“Am I?”<br/>“Yeah. It won’t be long until your back home with your dad and brother alright?”<br/>“I know. I’m looking forward to it.”<br/>“I know that you are,” I said as Niall kept crying and I got the medication out of his bag. Very soon the hostess returned and Niall took the medication with some water. “That’s it Niall. Are you ready to lie down?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Come on then,” I said and with some help from the air hostess, we got Niall nice and comfortable. He was already starting to drift off and I stayed by his side until he was fast asleep.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>I woke up as the plane was jolting and I saw an air hostess above me.<br/>“Oh he’s awake. How are you feeling Niall?”<br/>“What’s happening?” I asked in confusion.<br/>“We’re just going through some turbulence. Are you in any pain?”<br/>“No. Where’s Liam, where’s?”<br/>“I’m right here,” Came Liam’s soft voice before I felt him touch my hand. “I’ve got your knee raised up on a pillow Ni alright.”<br/>“Ok,” I said as the plane shuddered and dropped.<br/>“Argh,” I groaned.<br/>“Did that hurt Niall?”<br/>“No, it’s just not nice.”<br/>“I know it’s not. The turbulence is not what you need love.”<br/>“How long have I been out for?”<br/>“About 5 hours. We’re just off the coast of the Ireland and coming out of a storm.”<br/>“Ok. Urgh,” I said as I raised a hand to my knee.<br/>“Is it uncomfortable love?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“We’ll get you sorted soon alright?” Liam told me and I nodded. Thankfully, the turbulence ended just ten minutes later and the hostess left me alone with Liam. He climbed into the bed and cuddled me until we came into land. I had to get back seated and I did so with Liam’s help. I have no idea what I would have done without him, or how on earth I was going to thank him.</p><p>My dad had arranged for a private taxi to pick me up from the airport and bring me home as he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention at arrivals and thought that it would be best if we had our reunion at home. Liam stuck with me and like the true gentleman he is, he had the wonderful job of carrying both mine and his bags. Strangely, I was still tired and on the way back in taxi, I fell asleep.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>I knew just how excited Niall was about finally being able to go home, so I was a little surprised when he fell asleep in the taxi. He’d just had a long nap on the flight, but the travelling was clearly wearing him out. His head was resting on my shoulder and I brushed the hair out of his eyes. I was looking forward to going home myself but first I needed to get Niall home safely. I saw Greg and Bobby, Niall’s brother and father, waiting outside of the house as the taxi went down Niall’s road. We pulled up and Greg opened the door.<br/>“It’s so good to see you Niall…” Greg trailed off before he leant into the car and looked into Niall’s face. “Why does Niall have to be fast asleep when he gets home?”<br/>“I’m don’t know,” I told him. “He slept for 5 hours on the plane. Everything seems to be exhausting for him at the moment, even travelling.”<br/>“How’s he doing? Is his knee alright?”<br/>“Yeah. He’s recovering well so far and he can walk for short distances.”<br/>“That’s good. Shall we get him into the house?”<br/>“Yeah, he seems like he’s quite deep asleep already.”<br/>“At least he’s getting lots of rest.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“I’ll carry him in,” Greg said and he lent into the car.<br/>“Careful with his knee,” I said as he brought Niall against his chest.<br/>“Am I ok to bend it?”<br/>“He’s got a support around it so that should keep it in the right position.”<br/>“Ok,” Greg said before he stood up with his younger brother in his arms and carefully took him into the house. Bobby helped me to grab both mine and Niall’s bags before he invited me inside.<br/>“Can I get you something to drink Liam?” Bobby asked as we got into the house and I saw Greg disappear with Niall into the downstairs bedroom.<br/>“Some tea would be lovely, thank you.”<br/>“Alright then. I can’t thank you enough for staying with Niall.”<br/>“It’s no problem. He’s only taking small steps at the moment, but he’s doing really well.”<br/>“He’s a fighter, my Niall.”<br/>“He is indeed. Oh amazing, thank you so much.”<br/>“It’s my pleasure,” Bobby said as I took the tea from him and we sat down at the table.</p><p><strong>Greg’s POV</strong><br/>I carried Niall to his bed and tucked him in. His knee seemed ok, but it was still wrapped up in bandages and it was slightly swollen. He had only been under the knife a fortnight ago. Once he was comfortable as I could make him, I knelt down, kissed him on the forehead and took his hand.<br/>“It’s good to have you home Niall,” I told him, even though I knew that he couldn’t hear me. I was so proud of him for having this done and I knew how scared he’d been before it. My litter brother now needed my love and support and I would make sure that he got it.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>As soon as I began to come to, I knew where I was. The smell of the room was enough to tell me that I was at home. I moved slightly and I felt a hand touch my shoulder.<br/>“Hey Niall, are you awake?”<br/>“Dad?”<br/>“Yeah. How are you feeling?”<br/>“Good. How long was I asleep for?” I asked as I opened my eyes.<br/>“About 2 hours. Liam’s in the kitchen with Greg and we’ve just finished lunch. I brought you some water and a sandwich.”<br/>“Oh, thank you.”<br/>“Do you need any painkillers? Liam said that you might be in pain when you woke up.”<br/>“Yeah. A couple would be nice dad.”<br/>“Alright,” He said as he went to get them. “Do you need a hand to sit up?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said, and my dad helped me to sit up with my back against the headboard. I then took the painkillers and he sat onto the bed beside me.<br/>“How have your last two weeks been? I’ve know that we’ve chatted a few times but you couldn’t hold a conversation for very long.”<br/>“Yeah, I wasn’t really with it. I was confused for a while, but having Liam and mum there was really good.”<br/>“I’m glad. Your mum texted to say that she’s got an emergency passport and she’s flying home tomorrow.”<br/>“That’s really good, is she going to stay with us for a bit?”<br/>“Just for a few days, then she’s going back to her own house. It’s my turn to look after you for a little while.”<br/>“Yeah, thanks dad.”<br/>“I’m just glad that you’re home.”<br/>“Me too.”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>Bobby came back into the kitchen after half an hour and let Greg and I know that Niall was awake. It couldn’t have been better timing as my taxi for the airport was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. I went down the corridor and knocked on Niall’s door.<br/>“Can I come in?”<br/>“Of course you can Liam,” Niall replied and I went inside.<br/>“How are you feeling love?”<br/>“Much better,” Niall told me as I sat onto his bed.<br/>“Had enough sleep yet?”<br/>“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for getting me home.”<br/>“No worries mate. Hey, I snapped a picture of Greg carrying you inside.”<br/>“He carried me to bed?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That’s really sweet of him,” Niall said as I showed him the photo. “Aww. He’s never been that nice to me.”<br/>“Yeah, my sister’s would never do that for me.”<br/>“They would if you had major surgery.”<br/>“Ok, they might do then. I’ve been chatting to your dad and brother while you’ve been asleep and they’re really nice. I can see where you get it from.”<br/>“Yeah. They’ve had a big influence on my life.”<br/>“I bet they have. I’ve got a taxi arriving in about ten minutes to take me to the airport.”<br/>“Is that so that you can go home and see your family?”<br/>“Yeah it is.”<br/>“Thank you for staying with me Liam. It meant a lot.”<br/>“I’m just glad to see you home and recovering. The boys and I will all come to visit you over the next few weeks alright?”<br/>“Yeah. I love you Liam.”<br/>“I love you too,” I told Niall before I kissed him.<br/>“Liam, your taxi’s arrived!” Greg called from downstairs.<br/>“I think that’s time for me to go Niall.”<br/>“I’ll see you soon though Liam?”<br/>“Yeah, sooner than you might think,” I said as I stood up and kissed him once more.<br/>“Have a good rest at home.”<br/>“I will and I’ll text you when I land.”<br/>“Please do.”<br/>“Bye for now love.”<br/>“Bye Li,” Niall said and I left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Niall Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>After a week at home, I was starting to get bored. I was going for a walk around our housing estate every day for half an hour, as my surgeon had recommended, and I was still on high dosage painkillers. Louis thankfully came over for a few days and helped me with my physiotherapy to give both my dad and brother a break. We also had a film night every night that he was here, just as he had promised before I’d gone in for my surgery.</p><p>Zayn came over a few days later and showed him some of Ireland. Unfortunately, when Harry came over I was feeling very tired and just wanted to stay in bed. He was fine with that plan and he’d climbed into my bed beside me. With some bad singing by me and cuddles from Harry, I got better and I was feeling more with it by his last day in Ireland.</p><p>Soon came the week of the BRITs and Paul had booked all of us boys into a cottage for a week’s holiday together.<br/>“Niall, wake up. You have to see what Harry’s wearing,” Liam said and I opened my eyes. Harry was dressed in checkers from head to toe, with one of my golf clubs in his hand and a flat cap on his head.<br/>“Morning.”<br/>“You look ridiculous Harry,” I told him.<br/>“No I don’t, I look ready to go golfing.”<br/>“Yeah,” I replied with a slight laugh.<br/>“Louis’s just as bad in the other room, I think you need to get up to stop them Ni.”<br/>“Alright, alright,” I told Liam before I got out of bed. I got dressed and managed to wrestle the clothes off the other boys before they changed into something more sensible. When we got to the golf club, they rented out some gear and I showed them the basics before we began our game. It was hard to play with crutches, but Liam supported me and compared to the other boys, I would have won with my eyes closed.<br/>“Go on Niall, get a hole in one,” Louis encouraged me. My ball had landed in the rough and the hole was a fair distance away.<br/>“Hole in one, hole in one,” The boys began to chat and I lined up my shot. I hit it and Harry followed the ball before it went into the hole.<br/>“Yes!”<br/>“Nice shot mate!” The boys cheered.<br/>“First rounds on you at the pub Niall,” Liam said as he put his hand onto my shoulder. As Harry ran back, he fell head first into the sandpit and I laughed.<br/>“Where’s Harry gone?” Zayn asked innocently.<br/>“H?” Louis called before went to look for him. From my view, I saw a hand reach up and pull Louis into the sandpit with a “yelp!” before I made my way over to them with Liam beside me and indeed. Covered in sand were both Harry and Louis.<br/>“You two need showers.”<br/>“Aren’t you going to join us Niall?”<br/>“No. I can’t risk getting sand under my bandage.”<br/>“Aw, you always spoil the fun don’t you Ni?”<br/>“No  that’s Liam’s job.”<br/>“Oi!”<br/>“Sorry,” I replied with a giggle and Liam kissed me. Louis and Harry also had a sandy kiss while Zayn looked a lonely without anyone, so I quickly asked the boys, “Pub anyone?”<br/>“Yes,” Everyone replied all at once and we made our way to the golf buggy.<br/>“You first Niall,” Liam said and I got in first. Zayn drove us back to the golf club before Paul took us to a pub. Like the true celebrities we are, Paul and Paddy stayed at the door while we went inside and I bought the boys a round. One pint in, and I saw beginning to feel a little weird. My focus had gone and everything seemed blurry. I wasn’t that much of a light weight normally. I snapped to my senses for a moment and found myself kneeling on the ground with Liam’s hands on my shoulders. “Are you alright Niall?”<br/>“Hmn? Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”<br/>“You fell face first in-front of the bar,” Harry said as he knelt beside me.<br/>“I lost my balance, that’s all.”<br/>“Do you need a hand up?”<br/>“Yeah,” I said and the boys helped me up. “I’ve only had one pint.”<br/>“Yeah, you can’t be drunk already.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Just to be safe, I’ll get the next round,” Zayn said and we all agreed. Half way into the next pint, I picked up a conversation happening at the bar. They were talking about Ireland and my brother. They were insulting him. Suddenly enraged, I got crutches and stormed over to them the best that I could. I pushed one of them off their bar stool and began shouting.<br/>“What are saying about Greg?! Say to it to my face! Say it to my fucking face!”</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>Niall seemed a bit off and I guessed that the alcohol might be mixing with some of the drugs in his body, making him act a little more drunk than usual. That was ok and I could keep an eye on him. What I was not expecting was for him to get up, go over to the bar and begin a fight with a couple having a quiet night to themselves.<br/>“Come on then! Come on!” Niall shouted as he tried to batter one of them with his crutches. Myself and the boys were there in a flash: Zayn was helping the person Niall had pushed to the floor to get up, while the rest of us tried to take hold of Niall. “Don’t you fucking talk about my brother like that!” Niall continued to scream in their face as I got my arms around his waist and Louis forced the crutches out of his grip.<br/>“Woah Niall, stop. Just stop,” I told him.<br/>“They were talking about Greg, they were saying bad things about him!”<br/>“Greg’s my cousin,” The person managed to say.<br/>“He’s not your cousin! He’s, oh,” Niall said before he realised.<br/>“They weren’t talking about your brother Greg,” Harry told Niall as he twigged what was going on himself.<br/>“Yeah. I get that now.”<br/>“Are you alright?” Louis asked the person and they nodded.<br/>“Is he ok?” They asked as they pointed at Niall.<br/>“No, he’s not normally like this.”<br/>“What’s going on?” Paul asked as he appeared.<br/>“Niall attacked this couple. I think the alcohol mixed with his medication, and it hasn’t gone down very well.”<br/>“Ok. Is it time to leave?”<br/>“I think so.”<br/>“Ok. Come here Niall,” Paul said and he lifted Niall into a fireman’s lift. He carried him out of the pub and Niall hit Paul on the back to get him to put him down.</p><p><strong>Louis’s POV</strong><br/>A few days later, we were getting ready for the BRITs that were that very evening and Niall had agreed not to have any alcohol during the night. When we arrived, we had a few short interviews before we took our seats at the designated table. We talked amongst ourselves and we were overjoyed when we won an award.<br/>“Harry?” Zayn asked after a few minutes of us being back at the table and I looked across at him.<br/>“I think he’s having an absent seizure,” Niall said and I quickly went over to him. Harry’s eyes were glazed over and Niall was gently shaking his shoulder. “Can you hear me H?”<br/>“Harry?” I asked as he knelt beside him. “Squeeze me hand if you can hear me love,” I said as I slipped his hand into Harry’s, but Harry didn’t move.<br/>“And who do I spot over here?” I heard James call and we all turned round to see him heading towards us.<br/>“No,” Niall said as he mimed to James and Liam did the same. James stopped in his tracks as he saw Harry.<br/>“It’s Jay Z,” He said before he headed off to another table. Good. The world didn’t need to see this.<br/>“Alright Harry,” I said as he moved his glass away from him.<br/>“He should come out of it soon Louis.”<br/>“I know,” I replied to Niall and we all listened to James as I kept his hand on Harry’s neck. After another thirty seconds or so, Harry moved. “Hey, hey babe. It’s ok, you’re alright,” I soothed him and Harry let his head fall onto my shoulder. “Harry? Talk to me love,” I asked in as slight panic rose in my chest.<br/>“Hmn, Lou?”<br/>“Yeah, that’s me. How are you feeling?”<br/>“Was that a seizure?”<br/>“Yes love. It was just a short absent seizure and you’re ok now.”<br/>“You’re here.”<br/>“I am.”<br/>“Where are we?”<br/>“At the BRIT awards, we’ve won an award already remember.”<br/>“Yeah,” Harry said as he remembered and I smiled before I brushed my hand through his hair.<br/>“Relax for a few minutes love, but the camera’s will come back over to us soon.”<br/>“Hmn, don’t care,” Harry said as he snuggled further against my shoulder. After five minutes, Niall and I had managed to get Harry awake and mostly alert. We have him drink water and soon James came to join us. I had to leave Harry and go back to my chair, but Niall was supporting him and after another ten minutes, he was ok.</p><p><strong>Liam’s POV</strong><br/>We had won two awards and all of us were over the moon. At the after party, I got closer and closer to Zayn until I was able to pull him away and into a darkened corner. I was now very drunk, and I took Zayn in to my arms before I looked over at Niall. He seemed so happy and independent. He didn’t need me. He didn’t need me by his side, looking after him and caring for him every minute of every day, and I couldn’t put my neediness onto him, my selfishness. I just needed to feel wanted. I just needed a bit of love. Just a bit of...</p><p>My mind trailed off as Zayn pulled on my lips with his teeth and I let myself relax as he kissed me. Lost in his arms, I forgot all about Niall. It was selfish and horrible, what I was doing to him. I was his boyfriend, and that meant putting him in-front of myself. I felt sick. I was cheating on him. At that moment I really did feel sick and I leant to the side of Zayn to throw up.<br/>“Woah Liam, are you ok?” Zayn asked as he put his hands onto my upper arms. I continued gagging and Harry came over to us.<br/>“Shit Liam, you’ve have far too much to drink. We need to get you home,” Harry said and I looked up at him. I was kneeling on the floor now and both Harry and Zayn were beside me. I felt so ridiculous. I kept doing this to Niall, betraying him, and I couldn’t face him forgiving me for a second time. I didn’t need to be forgiven. I didn’t deserve Niall. Whenever I felt helpless, useless, unwanted or unloved, I ran away from Niall and not towards him. I didn’t go to him for his love when I needed it the most and I wasn’t open with him, and he shouldn’t have to deal with that. “Liam? Hey, stay with me,” Harry said and I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? My gaze moved to behind him and I saw Niall lying on his side with James and Louis beside him.<br/>Liam? I saw him ask.</p><p><strong>Niall’s POV</strong><br/>After two hours of dancing, my knee had finally had enough and I collapsed to the ground. Louis and James were beside me in seconds.<br/>“Niall, what’s wrong?” James asked first.<br/>“My knee.”<br/>“Do you need a doctor? Have you twisted it? Are you in any pain?” Louis asked quickly.<br/>“No. I was just dancing too much.”<br/>“Are you sure? You might have damaged it.”<br/>“I’m ok Louis, really.”<br/>“But you’re on the ground Niall.”<br/>“I know, I’ve just strained it. I haven’t moved this much in months,” I reassured them but they continued to fuss over me. It was then that my eyes connected with Liam. He was kneeling on the ground and there was sick beside him. I’d knew that he’d had a lot to drink, but I didn’t know that he’d had that much.<br/>“Liam?” I asked, even though he couldn’t hear me.<br/>“Are you sure that you’re alright Niall?” Louis asked me and I turned to him.<br/>“Yeah. My knee’s just done for the day. Can you find Paul so that he can carry me home?”<br/>“Of course I can mate,” Louis said before he vanished.<br/>“Can you stand up?” James asked.<br/>“No, leave me here James until Paul comes.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Am I carrying you back home to Ireland Niall?” Paul asked as he arrived and he wrapped his arms around me.<br/>“The bus will be fine for now Paul,” I said as he lifted me up. He carried me out to the bus, which was in the car park, and got me into my bunk while Louis followed behind with my crutches. A few minutes later, Liam staggered in and I called over to him. “Li.”<br/>“Hmn?” He asked without looking at me.<br/>“Are you alright? You were on the ground earlier and it looks like you threw up.”<br/>“Ihm fine,” He said before he clambered into his bed and tossed and turned in order to get comfortable. I knew that something was up with him, like when he came back from his trip with Zayn. Oh no. He hadn’t. I thought about Zayn and anger rose in me, but it quickly died away. He’d only got with Zayn the first time because he felt like he wasn’t good enough for me, and he was good enough. He’d always been good enough. I don’t know why he felt like he couldn’t come to me at time like this. I needed him to be open with me, and I wouldn’t be mad at him. I wasn’t that scary a boyfriend was I?</p><p>Either way, I made myself a promise that night to love Liam no matter what. I would always make him feel wanted day or night, and I would do my upmost to make sure that he knew that I loved him more than anything in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1D | Let Me Love You</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you loved this story, things are about to get a lot crazier for the boys!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>